Red Punisher
by neo-159
Summary: Después de perder por segunda vez en el Rating Game contra Raiser Phoenix, es torturado y casi muerto por la nobleza de Phoenix y Gremory, solo 3 chicas la cuales no traicionaron al chico, una noche asesinan a sus padres por una persona cruel, ahora iseei busca venganza y se convertirá en un defensor despiadado, empeñado para castigar a los culpables y luchara fuera de la ley.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos les habla neo-159, como verán este es mi segundo trabajo de HS DxD, bueno aquí les diré que esta idea me voy a basar el personaje de Marvel, The Punisher (El Castigador), en este fic hare que issei se convierta en un tipo duro pero tendrá sentimientos con las chicas, los contare después de esto, sin más comenzamos….

High School DxD y The Punisher no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños originales, Ichiei Ishibumi y Garht Ennis, Steve Dillon, Jimmy Palmioti.

Referencias:

Hola - Diálogos.

(Hola) - Pensamientos o Recuerdos.

[Hola] - Ddraig o Albion.

Hola - Otros seres Sobrenaturales.

"Hola"- Llamadas, hologramas, cartas, mensajes.

Después de perder por segunda vez en el Rating Game contra Raiser Phoenix, es torturado y casi muerto por la nobleza de Phoenix y Gremory, solo 3 chicas la cuales no traicionaron al chico, una noche asesinan a sus padres por una persona cruel, ahora iseei busca venganza y se convertirá en un defensor despiadado, empeñado para castigar a los culpables, luchara fuera de la ley en situaciones extremas, porque para el hará su justicia natural.

Capítulo 1: Prologo - De Pervertido a Vengador Oscuro.

Esta es la historia de Issei Hyodou, un estudiante de la clase 2-B de la academia Kuoh, mejor conocido como la "bestia pervertida", nombrado por las chicas que lo consideran como el peor enemigo de las mujeres, un dia conoció una hermosa chica que está en el camino de un puente llamado Yuuma Amano que lo había confesado su "amor" y le pidió tener una cita el dia domingo, el castaño se sintió feliz por la propuesta, lo cual ese dia se hicieron novios por poco tiempo, llegaron el momento perfecto para la cita, fueron a una tienda de ropa, heladería, joyería a la par que le compro una pulsera morada y recorrieron los lugares de la ciudad hasta llegar a un parque en una fuente que se encuentra un poco lejos de la gente.

Cuando los novios llegaron a esa zona, para terminar la cita, ella le revela su verdadera identidad como ángel caído bajo el nombre Reynare que fue enviada para matar a los que poseen sacred gears, asesina al castaño por una lanza de luz, la decía que era una amenaza para su raza.

Cuando la caída se había ido del parque desapareciendo de la noche dejando al castaño que se encuentra en el frio piso muriéndose por la pérdida de sangre en la herida de su estómago, hasta que alguien le salvo de su muerte, Rias Gremory, una de las one-sama más admiradas por su apariencia y belleza al igual que sus calificaciones, ella es una demonio de las 72 pilares más memorables de la familia Gremory y próxima heredera de esta, le muestra sobre la existencia del mundo sobrenatural, la guerra de las 3 facciones y todo relacionado de lo que se encuentra ahora.

El castaño ya es un demonio de la nobleza gremory, por otra ocasión posee 8 pizas de peón dentro de su cuerpo, junto con sus compañeros, Akeno Himejima, la mejor amiga de rias y mano derecha de esta, igual que ella es una de las one-samas más populares de la academia, Koneko Toujou, por su personalidad inexpresiva se preocupa por sus compañeros, se le conocen como la mascota de la academia y Kiba Yuuto, el príncipe azul de la academia, admirado por todas las chicas de la clase y el enemigo principal de todos los chicos.

Issei posee una sacred gear llamado Booster Gear, una de las 13 longinus más antiguas que fueron creadas por el dios bíblico, dentro del artefacto se encuentra un poderoso dragón, Ddraig, lo llaman Sekiryuutei o El Dragón Emperador Rojo, uno de los dragones más fuertes y tenebrosos durante en la guerra de las 3 fracciones.

El chico conoce a Asia Argento, una monja europea que fue enviada de su país hacia la iglesia en kuoh, en su pasado le conocían como "La Doncella de la Sanación" con su Twilight Healing, una sacred gear que puede curar de cualquier tipo de enfermedad o dolor de las personas, pero fue expulsada de su único lugar donde creció por llamarle bruja de curar a un demonio que encuentra muy mal estado, después de contar su pasado, es raptada por Reynare para usar la chica como sacrificio para extraer la sacred gear de la rubia, issei tuvo que actuar de espaldas de su ama para rescatar a la monja que se encuentra en la iglesia abandonada, pero no estaba solo el rubio y la peliplatina tuvieron que ayudar a su compañero, tuvieron que enfrentar a Freed Zelzan, un sacerdote con problemas psicológicos que tiene habilidades con su espada y pistola con balas de luz, pero fue derrotado por el castaño y compañía, el sacerdote uso su último recurso una esfera de luz para cegar a los demonios, aprovechando el momento se escapa y les dijo que los volvería a encontrarnos algún dia, el castaño, el rubio y la peliplatina bajaron de las escaleras bajo del altar, cuando llegaron el interior de la iglesia ,en la habitación se encontraba llenos de sacerdotes parecían que están haciendo un ritual que se volvió visible, en el camino en las alturas de las escaleras estaba la caída y una chica se encuentra crucificada en una enorme cruz que era sujetada por una cadenas, era asia, el castaño al ver esto se molesto tuvo rescatarla a toda costa, los sacerdotes impedían el chico de su camino para matarlo, pero el rubio y peliplatina tuvieron que abrir espacio para que el castaño avanzara hacia la rubia, una vez que salieron de la habitación el castaño le recostó a la rubia en una banca de la iglesia, la chica le quedaba poca vida es porque quería tener con quien hablar o divertir con un amigo, le hubiera gustado pasar el tiempo con el castaño, el por su parte se congelo por ver a la rubia cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa del cual ya estaba muerta, sintiéndose mal por no tener el poder suficiente para salvar a una persona como ella, desde entonces dentro de él sintió un instinto asesino por ver como su ex -novia se reía de la desgracia de la joven fallecida y el chico, el castaño tuvo que invocar su sacred gear para enfrentar la caída, duro unos minutos la pelea, ella pensó que acabaría al chico otra vez por las lanzas de luz, pero se equivoco cuando vio como el castaño se avanzaba por las heridas que tiene en las piernas al igual en su hombro derecho, lo más sorprendente de esto era su mirada del cual no mostraba dolor, le aterro como los ojos del chico refleja un odio puro sin sentimientos, el castaño se abalancea contra la caída, ella por su parte desplegó sus negras alas y estaba a punto de salir volando, mala suerte, porque el chico con un pulso salto para agarrar unas de sus alas para luego embestirla contra el suelo, empezó a golpearla con su booster gear en algunas partes de su ya adolorido cuerpo , con su ataque final golpea en el rostro para luego ella sale disparada del lugar por el golpe del castaño, él había derrotado, después de esto aparecen todo sus compañeros, rias uso el tiro de gracia acabando la vida de la caída, el castaño le dijo a su "ama" que había llegado tarde por salvar a asia, ella dijo que lo reviviría como un demonio cosa que el chico que está bien, al final la rubia se convirtió en un alfil de parte de la nobleza gremory, el castaño se sintió feliz de que la rubia este viva, prometió proteger de cualquier peligro.

En una semana en el club del ocultismo, rias debe enfrentar a raiser phoenix, un demonio de sangre pura junto con su nobleza de la familia phoenix y futuro esposo de esta, cosa que ella no quería casar con el rubio por ser un mujeriego que le gusta jugar los sentimientos de las mujeres y los ve como trofeos, el castaño junto con sus compañeros fueron a una mansión hecho de madera que se encuentra en la montañas un poco lejos de la ciudad kuoh, tuvieron que entrenar en prueba para demostrar sus habilidades en 10 días para participar en el Raiting Game , cuando llego el momento del enfrentamiento, empezaron a luchar de quien será el veredicto de este combate, el tiempo salió volando para el peor momento de este combate, el equipo phoenix fueron los ganadores, fue una derrota amarga y dolorosa para el grupo gremory, en especial issei no olvidaría de esto.

Después del Raiting Game, issei con la conciencia recuperada despierta unos días después de su habitación, tuvo que sentarse en la orilla de la cama, recordando lo que ha pasado durante el combate, se sintió frustrado por sentirse débil de no proteger a su "ama", desde ese entonces una luz de un circulo mágico haciendo que él llamara la atención, apareció una mujer, cabello de color plateado, ojos azules, el chico lo reconoció en un instante, se trata de Grayfia Lucifuge, la sirviente y esposa del maou Sirzechs Lucifer, le entrego un boletín de tele trasportación y le dijo un mensaje de parte del maou, "[Si quieres salvar a mi hermana, interrumpe la fiesta.]", como su último recurso sacrifica su brazo izquierdo a cambio por el poder de ddraig, el chico estaba decidió de esta oportunidad fue a viajar al inframundo, donde se encuentran todos los demonios como representantes de la boda y algunos invitados de otras casas se reunían en la fiesta, el castaño pateo la puerta haciendo que abriera ganando la atención los que están en la habitación.

Para todos los demonios de clase alta aquí presentes. Y hermano de Buchou, Maou-sama! Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei de la academia Kuoh! He venido aquí para llevarme de vuelta a Buchou. Rias Gremory-sama! - Dijo.

El salón se volvía ruidoso por las palabras del castaño, tuvo que dirigirse por donde su "ama" que está al lado del rubio que vestía un smoking, unos guardias impedían el paso para detenerlo, pero el castaño los golpeaba a cada uno que se interponían de su camino, haciendo que el avanzara por donde se encuentra el rubio, cuando llego dijo esto…

¡La virginidad de Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama me pertenece! - Grito el castaño.

Declarándose delante de todos los que se encuentran en el salón, los familiares y la gente que eran parientes se pusieron caras trastornadas y entraron en pánico, desde entonces un hombre con pelo carmesí que estaba desde atrás sentado en su trono se levanta de su puesto, caminando hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Este es un evento que he organizado - Dijo el pelirrojo mayor.

¿Qué significa todo esto, Sirzechs - sama? - Pregunto el rubio.

Me pareció injusto en el último juego del Raiting Game, quiero hacer en esta sala una fiesta llamativa. Dragón vs Phoenix. ¿No crees que es el último evento?. Tenía que animar la fiesta teniendo una pelea entre criaturas legendarias. Nada más puede ser más entretenido - Declaro el maou.

Todos en el salón se quedaron mudos con las palabras de Maou-sama. Entonces Sirzechs se volteo a ver al castaño.

Dragón-kun. Tienes mi permiso. Raiser puedes mostrarnos una vez más tu poder enfrente de mí y Rias? - Dijo.

Raiser sonrió luego de escuchar el deseo del maou.

Está bien, no puedo declinar si Sirzechs-sama me lo pide. Entonces yo Raiser les mostrare mi última actuación antes de comprometerme - Decía el rubio.

Dragón-kun. ¿Qué premio quieres que te de si llegas a ganar la pelea? - Pregunto.

Te pido que me des de vuelta a Rias Gremory - Dijo.

El Maou rojo puso una cara muy feliz cuando el castaño lo contesto sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ok, entonces, si tú ganas, podrás llevarte a Rias contigo - Dijo el pelirrojo mayor.

Muchas gracias - Dijo el castaño.

El chico se inclina la cabeza mostrando respecto al maou mientras el volvía hacia el final del salón. Haciendo que el lugar se vuelve vacío en un instante. Los demonios en el salón estaban mirando con interés. Los miembros del club estaban sentados con los sirvientes y la hermana de Raiser junto a Buchou. El maou rojo también está sentado junto a su familia. En el lado de la sala, están los familiares de Phoenix.

El chico tuvo que enfrentarse por segunda vez al rubio, para ganar la libertad de su "ama", tuvo que usar su carta de triunfo.

[Welsh Dragon- Over Booster!]

La joya "Sacred Gear" del chico libero una luz roja. La luz roja resplandecía en todo el salón. Una profunda aura de color carmesí le cubrió su cuerpo, estaba cubierto con una armadura roja. Una armadura que tenía la apariencia de un dragón. Toda la armadura parecía estar afilada. El guantelete que tenía en su brazo izquierdo también estaba equipado al igual que su brazo derecho. Apareciendo en algunas partes, en sus hombros, rodillas y a la mitad de su pecho y también en la espalda tenía un propulsor.

La famosa armadura del Sekiryuutei que fue usado por los antiguos portadores que han luchado durante épocas, pero a la diferencia anterior de él poder del dragón rojo era notable, debe aguantar los próximos 10 segundos en una pelea contra el phoenix para volverse más fuerte, lo cual debe soportar su resistencia durante el combate.

Pero su poder no fue suficiente lo cual volvió a perder por segunda vez, el castaño se sentía débil, por no cumplir su promesa y se decepcionaba por su forma de actuar inesperadamente. .

Se escuchó unos pasos que se acercan lentamente hacia él, el castaño hizo lo que pudo para voltear su cabeza para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que Rias Gremory, en vez de tener su rostro sonriente y amable ahora tiene una mirada neutral y fría, cuando estaba delante del adolorido castaño del cual abrazaba la pequeña rubia, lo que hizo a continuación…

SLAP!

Se escuchó un eco en el escenario, es porque la pelirroja acababa de abofetear bruscamente en el lastimoso rostro del castaño que se encuentra con los ojos abiertos por la acción que hizo la chica y lo peor de todo es escuchar las palabras crueles que le salieron de sus labios.

Estúpido maldito sirviente de clase baja, acaso no pensastes que llegaría el momento de que te aceptaría mis sentimientos por un pervertido que se obsesiona por los pechos de las mujeres, para después entrometerte en mi boda del cual cumplirías de esto?... Patético. Fuiste una simple herramienta desde el principio, te usaba para liberarme de este compromiso y no hiciste nada para evitarlo, ya no me servirás en mi nobleza, espero que lo entiendas - Decía la pelirroja cuando se retira junto con el phoenix en un círculo mágico para luego ser teletransportados al salón, el chico lo único que hizo fue marcharse de vuelta al mundo humano.

Hace unos días, sus padres le pregunto a su hijo sobre su querida hija, asia argento, lo que el castaño solo le dijo que se fue a vivir con un viejo amigo, lo cual hizo que se sintieran tristes por la partida de la rubia, algún dia lo volverían a encontrarse con el tiempo, pero lo que dijo el castaño era mentira, hace unas semanas cuando sus padres estaban en el trabajo, la ex-monja recogió sus pertenecías para luego irse junto con los alfiles de la nobleza phoenix en un círculo mágico, eso le dolió para el chico.

Desde entonces, issei comprendió que solo fue usado por la pelirroja y sus sirvientes (menos akeno, koneko y asia), ya que a los pocos días, todas las chicas del club se unieron a rias al inframundo y kiba a quien lo consideraba como su amigo, ahora es el guardaespaldas personal de raiser.

 **Un Mes Después**

Había pasado un mes desde que issei perdió por segunda vez en el raiting game, muchas cosas han sucedido en la vida del sekiryuutei, en la academia muchos se preguntaron dónde están sus one-samas por los chicos y las chicas su príncipe azul. Le hicieron demasiadas preguntas al castaño, evitando las palabras de los demás alumnos sobre el faltaron el club de investigación de lo ocultismo, dia tras dia, no sabía nada de ellos.

Ahora el castaño estaba interesado en ayudar los deberes por el bien de sus padres, hace un dia el chico estaba acomodando la habitación de sus padres, ahora cuando está por guardar la caja de libros, un maletín plateado de tamaño grande que está arriba del closet se le cayó sobre sus pies, extrañado dejo la caja en la mesa al lado de la cama, se agacha para abrir el maletín, para la sorpresa del castaño vio algo interesado, dentro del maletín había dos pistolas Colt 1911 moderno, una escopeta SPAS-12, un cuchillo olympia de combate de acero puro, M16 con lanzagranadas y un LMG con mira laser con mayor comodidad.

Vaya… mejoro el colt 1911 - Dijo el castaño asombrado.

Desde luego que si - Dijo una voz detrás del castaño lo cual pego un brinco, se voltea para ver que resulto ser su padre, acercándose hacia a el - Tuve perforar las cámaras, también acomode los gatillos y agregué unos compensadores, antes eran buenos, pero ahora son muy poderosos.

Papa, no me asustes asi - Dijo el castaño recuperándose el aliento por el susto que hizo su papa.

Lo siento, quería ver que estabas haciendo - Pregunto el padre.

Que son estas armas y que hacías antes - Dijo el castaño, apuntando su mano al maletín que contiene armas.

Eso hijo es cuando yo era un agente de FBI desde los 20 años, trabajaba en una unidad anti terrorista, esas armas eran de tu abuelo, él siempre le gusta coleccionar sus cosas - Dijo el padre.

¡¿Es cierto?! - Dijo el castaño con una voz emocionado, por lo que su papa dijo.

Si, hasta que tuve que hacer una última misión para detener un traficante muy peligroso - Dijo el papa con tono de orgullo - Tuve que retirarme de mi viejo trabajo para pasar en familia con ustedes.

Bueno que más puedes decir, has tenido el mejor trabajo - Dijo el castaño cerrando el maletín para volver a guardarlo arriba del closet.

Y lo era, vamos a acomodar el refrigerador en la cocina, te parece? - Dijo el papa saliendo de su habitación.

Si - Termino de decir el castaño, siguiéndolo para ayudarlo.

 **Al Dia Siguiente**

El castaño se dirigía al viejo edificio de la academia, antes de entrar al club, sintió una presión en el ambiente, reconoció el aura desde hace tiempo que nunca lo había sentido, está al otro lado de la puerta, cuando iba a salir del lugar, alguien lo había sujetado desde atrás, el chico tuvo que voltear la cabeza para ver quién era, se trata de xuelan, la torre phoenix que fue derrotada en el raiting game, cuando estaba por dar el golpe final a su kouhai, koneko toujou.

Ella empuja al castaño hacia la puerta del club, abriendo bruscamente entrando a la habitación para luego caer en el piso.

El castaño se levanta adolorido por acto hizo la chica vestida de una réplica barata de chung lee, para aterrarse por encontrarse con rias y raiser junto con su nobleza al igual que su guardaespaldas, exceptuando a ravel e isabela, con una cara de pocos amigos, menos akeno, koneko y asia, ellas tienen la cabeza abajo.

Nos volvamos a encontrarnos de nuevo maldita basura - El que hablo primero fue la pelirroja.

Bu-buchou, que está pasando y porque está ese idiota aquí? - Dijo el castaño temblando, por estar en enfrente de esas personas.

Venimos aquí para encargar un cabo suelto del cual serás tú - Dijo el rubio, chasqueando los dedos haciendo que las alfiles de su nobleza sujetaran al castaño en ambos brazos que le fue imposible farzarse del agarre, todos los que se encuentran en la habitación incluyendo al chico, aparecieron un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies, fueron teletransportados detrás del viejo edificio de la academia.

 **Detrás del Viejo Edificio**

Cuando llegaron, la reina phoenix ha colocado unos hechizos de escudo y silencio para sellarlos al instante, nadie entra ni sale de este campo.

Empezaron a golpearlo, torturando, magullando, maltratando, cortando, quemando y lastimando al castaño de manera sádica y cruel a la vez, estaba gritando de dolor y agonía por lo que ellos hacían, eran músicas para los oídos de rias y raiser sonriendo la carnicería por ver sufriendo al joven sekiryuutei, nunca en su juvenil vida había experimentado estos tipos de castigos, cuando dejaron de hacerlo, asia vuelve a curarlo con un rostro de arrepentimiento y tristeza al igual que akeno y koneko lloraban por no hacer nada para evitarlo.

Los segundos se convierten minutos, los minutos se convierten en horas, las horas se convierten en tiempo y después del tiempo se van volando por los aires, siguieron con la terrible tortura del castaño hasta que se aburrieron, desde entonces la pelirroja se le acerco y piso su mano en su pecho, para después extraer las piezas del mal de manera lenta y dolosa, dejándolo medio muerto en el frio piso para después marcharse.

Rias y Raiser pensaron que habían matado al sekiryuutei… pero se equivocaron.

 **6 Horas Después**

El castaño se abre los ojos, encuentra en un terrible estado, sus ropas están desgastadas y sucias de su propia sangre, su cuerpo tiene agujeros y unos cortes profundos, una quemadura en sus antebrazos, costillas fracturadas, huesos rotos, estaba margullado por los fuertes golpes, vio que en el cielo esta oscuro es decir que ya es de noche.

Gracias a una increíble resistencia durante el entrenamiento en secreto de los demás, tuvo que soportar la alta tolerancia de dolor.

Estaba respirando forzadamente de sus pulmones, le está saliendo una línea de sangre de su boca, luego en su mano izquierda salió una gema de color verde esmeralda, el dragón hablo…

[¡Compañero!] - Grito ddraig, preocupado de su portador.

D-ddraig… no… te preo (toser)… preocupes… por mi (toser)… no había forma, de que supieras… de esto… debes encontrarte con tu… nuevo… portador - Decía el castaño con una voz débil.

[En este momento, no hay un buen huésped que puede controlar mi poder compañero, debes resistir] - Dijo el dragón.

Eso… intento - Dijo el castaño, levantándose con dificultad para apoyarse en la pared del viejo edificio - Jah… jah… debo llegar… jah… a mi… casa, necesito… pulso ddraig.

[Te vas a suicidarte si te transfiero mi poder compañero, tu cuerpo no soportara por la pérdida de sangre] - Dijo el dragón.

Debes… hacerlo - Decía el castaño.

[… Si es tu decisión te lo respetare, compañero, no importa que situaciones te encontraran en el camino, siempre te seguiré hasta el dia de tu muerte] - Dijo el dragón con su voz llena de determinación.

Gracias… por ser… mi amigo - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

[Yo también, ahora debes resistirte, prepárate compañero] - Dijo el dragón.

[Boost] [Boost]

[¡EXPLOSIÓN!]

La joya brilló de manera penetrante. Una luz tan brillante de una sensación que fluye más poder por su cuerpo, haciendo que el castaño hacia lo imposible mantenerse de pie, para luego caminar sin perder el equilibrio dirigirse hacia su casa, en la fría y oscuridad noche de las calles de kuoh.

 **En las Calles - 10:50 pm**

Issei esta caminando lentamente por las calles que estaban vacias, no había rastro de gente a estas horas, tuvo que sujetarse de las paredes de otras casas, posters de luz, en el piso había unas gotas de su sangre, tuvo que seguir para dirigirse hacia la residencia de su casa hasta que…

BOOM!

Se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos de distancia, que resonó por la residencia hyodou, el chico vio en el cielo un gran columna de humo, abrió los ojos como platos, se alarmo mucho por lo que está viendo desde su dirección.

No… no… no… papa, mama no ellos…Noooo! - Grito el castaño desesperadamente, tuvo que salir corriendo hacia su casa, ignorando el dolor que de lo que está sintiendo en unos minutos.

 **Residencia Hyodou - En llamas - 11:00 pm**

Issei había llegado a la casa que se encuentra en llamas había un auto negro desde afuera, sin pensarlo más entro al patio trasero de la casa, dentro se estaba quemando la sala, las habitaciones, el comedor, todo lo que está a su alrededor hasta que vio tres hombre con trajes de negro mientras que el primero era alto, cabello largo color negro, con lentes de lectura, apuntando a su papa con una pistola ,está llorando amargamente abrazando a su querida esposa el cual se encuentra muerta por un disparo de escopeta en el estómago por uno de ellos, había rastros de sangre por donde se encuentran, el castaño tuvo que esconderse debajo de las escaleras para que no lo detecten, escuchando la conversación.

Cuanto tiempo vas durar de esto Ryuko desde que te llevaste nuestros archivos después de que te retiraste de la agencia, necesitamos esos archivos hora para continuar nuestro plan… lo diré por última vez donde esta - Dijo aquel sujeto.

Ya les dije… que no está aquí, acaso piensan a hacer todo esto por dinero, robert - Dijo el papa con tono de rabia por lo que ellos mataron a su esposa.

Para esos somos asesinos ryuko, trabajamos para servir a nuestro jefe, no necesito una razón para eso - Dijo el sujeto cuando apretó el gatillo de su arma.

BANG!

El sujeto disparo en el pecho del papa del castaño, haciendo que desplomara hacia el piso, esto lo traumatizo a issei por lo que está viendo enfrente de sus ojos.

Elimínenlos no quiero testigos, tengo unos negocios por atender - Dijo el sujeto a sus acompañantes, antes de salir de la casa, subiendo al auto para luego arrancar.

Los dos hombres se acercan con su armas para matar a los padres del castaño, pero se detuvieron cuando escucho una voz. ¡SU!

¡Alto! - Grito el castaño saliendo de su escondite.

Ryuko se levanta la cabeza, para ver a su hijo que está presente por donde se encuentra.

Issei, hijo - Dijo el papa.

Ah... asi que ese mocoso es tu hijo - Dijo unos de aspecto arrogante.

Yo me encargare de el - Dijo el otro balaceándose hacia al castaño con su katana.

Como si te dejara ¡Ddraig! - Dijo el castaño invocando su booster gear.

[Entendido]

[Boost] [Boost]

[DRAGON SHOOT]

El guante del castaño disparo un torrente de color verde, directo al tipo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o esquivar el ataque lo cual recibió.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!- Grito de agonía el tipo por el torrente que recibió.

Cuando se disipo el torrente, el sujeto esta tirado en el suelo con vapor saliendo de su cuerpo, al parecer está muerto.

El tipo está temblando de miedo por el ataque del castaño, no se movía de su lugar, pero lo que aterro más es por la mirada del chico, sus ojos demuestra una rabia y sus pupilas eran de reptil, no uno cualquiera sino de un verdadero dragón.

Ryuko por su parte esta sin palabras, por ver a su hijo tenga ese extraño guante en su brazo izquierdo.

M-mo-monstruo quien rayos eres tu - Tartamudea el tipo retrocediendo.

El castaño omitía el comentario del sujeto, con su mano izquierda agarra la katana en el suelo.

[TRANSFER]

El sonido del dragón, transmitió su poder a la katana, emitiendo un aura verde por el filo de hierro, el castaño caminaba hacia el sujeto.

Aléjate de mí, fenómeno… aléjate - Rogo el sujeto por el miedo que le está apoderando.

Cuando el castaño llego hacia el…

¡SU!

Corta el cuello de forma horizontal, haciendo que la cabeza saliese disparado al aire separando del cuerpo discapacitado del cual salió una lluvia de sangre para luego diplomarse hacia el suelo.

El castaño suelta la katana, girándose para acercarse a su papa del cual está sorprendido.

Papa!...papa! - Dijo el castaño.

Ryuko se reaccionó de su trance, cuando su hijo le llamo.

Issei, que fue eso y… ese guante? - Dijo el papa extrañado.

Larga historia… que paso, que le hicieron a nuestra casa… y a mama - Dijo el castaño, saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos.

Nosotros veníamos… después del trabajo, cuando tu mama y yo… estamos esperándote para la cena…, pero robert y sus muchachos maratón a tu mama… cuando entraron a la casa, empezaron a destruir y quemar… nuestras cosas, están buscando… algo que les pertenecen - Dijo el papa.

Que querían? - Pregunto el castaño.

Esto… - Dijo su papa, mostrando a su hijo, un pendrive de color plateado con líneas negras del cual le entrego.

Qué es esto? - Dijo el chico.

Ahí están… los archivos, documentos… de la mafia, yakuzas, mercenarios…, todos están ahí - Declaro el papa.

Porque lo querían - Dijo el castaño, para saber lo de su papa.

Antes… de retirarme de la agencia de FBI en tokio…, mis compañeros de trabajo han hecho sobornos… con las personas más peligrosas del mundo…, tuve infiltrarme en la… computadora del director, cuando lo vi… estaba negociando con el dinero sucio… de sus contactos… (toser) - Dijo su papa, perdiendo sangre por el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Papa… tengo que llevarte a un hospital - Dijo el castaño preocupado.

(Toser)… no me queda… mucho tiempo hijo, busca mi maletín - Dijo el papa.

El castaño obedeció, subió a las escaleras rápidamente a la habitación de sus padres, encontró el maletín y bajo.

Aquí lo tengo, para que lo necesitas? - Dijo el castaño confundido de esto.

Yo no necesito, te la estoy regalando… úsalas cuando estés en una… situación peligrosa… ve a mi… vieja guarida que esta en un edificio abandonado que se encuentra lejos de aquí…, ahí te ayudara algunas cosas… creo… que no te vere graduarte de la academia… con una hermosa chica…, ni tampoco… vere a mi… nietos - Dijo su papa, poco a poco su respiración se vuelve aguda.

Papa - Dijo el castaño llorando fuertemente.

No estés solo… tu mama y yo…siempre… te queremos… - Dijo su papa cuando le queda poca vida.

Yo también los quiero… - Dijo el castaño.

Hazte… fuerte,… issei - Dando su último aliento, para después cerrar sus ojos.

Lo hare… - Dijo el castaño.

El castaño vio la mano de su padre cayera al frio piso, como si todo el lugar moviera en cámara lenta, afuera en el cielo empezó a llover como si alguien a perdido un ser querido, una fuerte brisa y los sonidos de los relámpagos como la ira del dios del trueno quiere castigar a los responsables, por arrebatar la vida de sus seres queridos.

Lo único que pudo hacer era abrazar a sus queridos fallecidos padres, llorando en silencio bajo la lluvia, ha perdido a su única familia que le han traído a este mundo.

Ddraig solo se ha quedado mudo, viendo el terrible suceso de su portador dejarle espacio para desahogar su dolor y pena.

Asi continuo por unos minutos después, el castaño paro de llorar, tomo los cuerpos de sus padres para luego salir de la casa, dejándolos en el suelo suavemente.

Ahora issei tiene una mirada muy seria y sin emociones por los acontecimientos que ha pasado durante este dia, encontrar el asesino por quitar la vida de sus padres, tuvo que dar la vuelta para irse del lugar, pero piso algo, el chico baja la mirada para ver una camisa negra un poco sucia, lo recoge para ver un diseño que está delante de sus ojos.

En la tela había una calavera en forma de dragón pero a la diferencia de esto, se parecía un poco al logo del sekiryuutei, este tiene unas puntas finas en los cuernos, mejillas y dientes.

[Vaya… nunca he visto un diseño asi en años] - Dijo el dragón con un tono de sorpresa -[Se parece a mí, pero se ve muy serio y rudo].

Bueno ddraig, este fue un regalo de mi papa, cuando cumplía a los 14 años - Dijo el castaño, recordando su pasado - Me lo conto de que este diseño, protege de los espíritus negativos de las personas que han pecado de sus actos, esta calavera elimina los odios que contamina el alma de la gente… pero solo es una historia urbana.

Luego de eso, issei escucho unas sirenas de ambulancia, policía y bomberos, aproximándose a su dirección.

[Se acerca lo demás humanos compañero, debes salir de aquí] - Ordeno el dragón.

Entendido - Dijo el castaño guardando el pendrive en su bolsillo, se quita la camisa de la academia rasgada para tirarla a la entrada de la casa y luego se pone la camisa negra con el diseño de la calavera de dragón rojo, con su mano izquierda sujeta el maletín grande, dando la última mirada de sus padres - Nos vemos en el paraíso… - Después de eso, issei salió de la casa, desapareciendo en la fría y oscuridad noche.

 **Al Dia Siguiente - Residencia Hyodou - Ruinas**

El sol amanece en la cuidad kuoh, eran las 8:00 am, donde el vecindario estaban la policía, ambulancia, bomberos y la gente, se encontraban en la residencia, donde ahí vemos la casa que esta destruida, donde vivían la familia hyodou.

La ambulancia tuvieron que llevar los cadáveres de las victimas hacia la morgue.

Los detectives tuvieron que investigar la escena del crimen, estaban buscando alguna pista sobre el verdadero paradero pero le fueron imposibles encontrar la solución, llegaron a una conclusión, declararon como caso perdido.

De pronto anunciaron la terrible noticia en los televidentes, reporteros y radios por toda la ciudad kuoh:

"Este es un avance informativo en la ciudad kuoh, un terrible suceso ha ocurrido en la residencia hyodou, la policía ha registrado el lugar de este incidente, identificaron los cuerpos de los fallecidos que resultaron ser Ryuko Hyodou, ex-agente del FBI que trabajo en una unidad antiterrorista desde los 20 años en tokio, su esposa, María Elizabeth Hyodou, analista de la CIA retirada de new york y por ultimo Issei Hyodou un joven estudiante de la academia kuoh, pero no encontramos los restos de su cuerpo al parecer ha muerto en el incendio, no sabemos lo que ha ocurrido en esta escena, pero le contaremos los detalles más adelante"

 **Al Dia Siguiente - Cementerio de Kuoh - 4:00 pm**

El dia está nublado en el cementerio, ahí se encontraban los vecinos, compañeros de trabajo, los alumnos de la academia, el dúo pervertido matsuda y motohama e incluso las chicas de kendo que daban golpes al castaño, todos llevaban vestidos de traje negro para darle el pésame de la familia hyodou, fue uno de los momentos más difíciles de afrontar de esta escena.

Pasaron unas horas en ese lugar donde solo había dolor, llanto, tristeza y lamentos, algunos de los presentes se retiraban y los demás se quedaron hasta el final del entierro, derramando las ultimas lagrimas por los difuntos, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, el lugar se volvió en silencio y solitario.

Cuando no hay nadie alrededor, a los lejos podemos ver una silueta aproximándose lentamente hacia las sepulturas de los hyodous, se trata de un joven de 16 años de aspecto juvenil, cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, lleva puesto un pantalón negro, zapatos a juego al igual que la camisa y gabardina larga que le llegan hacia los pies.

Se trata de issei hyodou, el último sobreviviente de la residencia hyodou, tiene una mirada que refleja tristeza y dolor, porque le arrebataron a su familia, una de sus manos cargaba unos ramos de rosas para los difuntos, vio los nombres de sus padres incluso de el mismo.

Ryuko Hyodou 1972-2017

Maria Elizabeth Hyodou 1975-2017

Issei Hyodou 2001-2017

Cuando llego se arrodillo frente a las tumbas de sus padres, colocaron los ramos en cada uno de las lapidas para luego hablar.

Espero que puedan descansar en paz… lamento por no llegar a tiempo de salvarlos… les diré aquí en este momento que dejare de ser el pervertido que era y también que ha sido el débil y miedoso se ha acabo, seré la persona más fuerte para las personas que son importantes para mi… les juro que por sus muertes que buscare el responsable de esto y lo voy a sufrir como he sufrido… lo prometo - Declaro el castaño con determinación.

Después de eso se levanta para luego marchar del cementerio, el viento sopla, las hojas secas vuelan, el cielo cae las gotas de lluvia y el sonido de los relámpagos no se hicieron esperar.

Thooooommmp!

[Que harás, compañero] - Pregunto el dragón a su portador mentalmente.

(Pensar en cómo encontrar al bastardo que asesino a mis padres) - Dijo el castaño con tono de tristeza y odio.

[Te entiendo, es increíble por la resistencia que tienes desde que esos demonios te han hecho] - Dijo el dragón.

(Bueno ddraig, antes de conocerte tuve problemas en el pasado, desde que tenía 10 tuve que pelear con los chicos de la primaria que están lastimando a unas niñas al parecer son hermanas, una era de ojos rojos como la sangre y la otra de color negro como la noche, ellos le quitaban el dinero del almuerzo todos los días) - Dijo el castaño -(Debo investigar los documentos que tiene ese pendrive, encontrar pista que me llevara a ese robert).

[De acuerdo]- Término de decir el dragón cortando la conversación de su portador.

Luego de eso, issei se dispone a dirigir a la guarida donde menciono su papa.

 **Fin del Capítulo**.

Espero que le hayan gustado el capítulo, como verán aquí el protagonista tendrá una personalidad seria cuando este en un enfrentamiento o batalla. Nada de humor, en esta historia agregare un tono muy oscuro y salvaje.

Las armas, como el colt 1911 moderado junto el M16 con lanzagranadas (En la película del castigador de 2004), la escopeta SPAS-12 y el cuchillo olympia (Call Of Duty: Black Ops I y III), y el LMG con mira laser (Killzone) será su primer armamento.

Las principales del harem son:

Akeno Himejima

Koneko Toujou

Asia Argento

Ravel Phoenix

Voy a darle protagonización a las chicas en este respectivo fic, nunca he visto una pareja como esta en la página de fanfiction, otra cosa por decir que issei tendrá las habilidades de frank castle, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sigilo e infiltración, estratégico, alta tolerancia al dolor, demolición y manejo de toda clase de armas mundial.

Por otro lado meteré algunas personajes de otras series que se unirán al equipo de issei.

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reviews y criticas de esta historia, si le gusto o no.

En el Próximo Capitulo: Duro Entrenamiento y Las Excaliburs en el Patio Iluminado por la Luna.

Se despide neo-159, nos vemos luego….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo les saluda neo-159, le traigo otro episodio de esta historia, antes de comenzar les pido que sean pacientes, en esta historia tendrá una versión de género acción y violencia sin límites el cual tendrá el lado más salvaje del protagonista, pero no olvidemos el romance donde tendrá su primer trama principal, le preguntare al final del capítulo, sin más comenzamos….

High School DxD y The Punisher no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños originales, Ichiei Ishibumi y Garht Ennis, Steve Dillon, Jimmy Palmioti.

Referencias:

Te enseñare lo que es el verdadero castigo - Diálogos.

(Es su naturaleza) - Pensamientos o Recuerdos.

[La larga y fría oscuridad es lo que se convirtió en su vida] - Ddraig o Albion.

 **Este humano es alguien que no debes subestimar** \- Otros seres Sobrenaturales.

"El hombre más peligroso que ha caminado sobre la tierra"- Llamadas, hologramas, cartas, mensajes.

Después de perder por segunda vez en el Rating Game contra Raiser Phoenix, es torturado y casi muerto por la nobleza de Phoenix y Gremory, solo 3 chicas las cuales no traicionaron al chico, una noche asesinan a sus padres por una persona cruel, ahora iseei busca venganza y se convertirá en un defensor despiadado, empeñado para castigar a los culpables, luchara fuera de la ley en situaciones extremas, porque para el hará su justicia natural.

Capítulo 2: Duro Entrenamiento y Las Excaliburs en el Patio Iluminado por la Luna - Parte 1

 **Guarida/Refugio - Habitación**

El castaño había llegado, después de declarar a sus fallecidos padres y juro el mismo buscar venganza al responsable que arrebato la vida de su única familia que son importantes para él, ahora se encuentra recostado en una cama de su habitación con sus manos detrás de la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, estaba pensando por los momentos que ha pasado durante la noche anterior.

[Has estado pensativo en este dia, compañero] - Dijo el dragón mentalmente.

Si… no puedo olvidar de esa noche, ddraig - Dijo el castaño con voz melancólico.

[Lo extrañas ¿verdad?] - Pregunto el dragón sabiendo de que su compañero se sentía mal de ese trágico dia.

Desde entonces el castaño abrió sus ojos, mirando el techo para después de hablar…

Si…- Respondió el chico a su amigo dragón.

[Tienes una situación difícil en esto compañero, pero debes enfrentar las consecuencias] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Lo sé, pero soy débil en esto, este es el resultado de alguien como yo no tenga experiencia en el campo de batalla del cual he tenido el poco entrenamiento en las montañas, ahora esa gremory me traiciono en el inframundo y no solo eso, fui una maldita herramienta para ella junto con su nobleza, hasta el dia que me torturo junto con el yakitori ese y sus putas… - Dijo el castaño con voz enojado.

[Entiendo tu estado de rabia compañero, pero no sabías que había algunas personas que fueron manipuladas por la pelirroja y dos chicas de la nobleza phoenix que no se encontraban en el club] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

¿Y quiénes eran, ddraig? - Dijo el castaño dudoso.

[Te hare una adivinanza, la primera es una sádica que le gusta sufrir sus oponentes por excitación, la segunda una ex-monja que tiene un aire de inocencia que mantiene su fe en su corazón, la tercera es inexpresiva de sus emociones pero le gusta lo que es dulce, la cuarta era la hermana del phoenix y la última tiene una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro] - Dijo el dragón rojo dando la pista a su portador.

En segundos, el chico está procesando su mente por las palabras de su compañero, desde entonces viene unas imágenes que al parecer son 5 chicas: una pelinegra con cola de caballo amarrado por un listón anaranjado de ojos violetas, una de cabello rubio que le llega a media espalda de ojos verdes, una peliplatina con un gancho en forma de gato de ojos dorados, otra rubia que tiene coletas en forma de espiral de ojos azules y una castaña con mechones rojos en sus flequillos de ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

Akeno-san, asia, koneko-chan, ravel puede que sea su nombre y la que tiene un traje de motociclista es isabela - Dijo el castaño, dando una respuesta.

[Correcto compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo - [Las 3 chicas estaban llorando ese dia, cuando esa gremory con su caballero junto con el phoenix y sus nobleza te han torturado, ellas trataban de rechazar las ordenes de su rey, pero fue inevitable en ello, por otro lado la hermana de raiser y la segunda torre no se encontraban de ese momento].

El chico se tranquilizó, dio un suspiro de alivio por tener una esperanza a las chicas que eran cercanas para el, pero lo primero debe averiguarlo lo que el comentario del dragón era cierto o no.

Al menos no estoy solo… - Dijo el castaño para luego cambiar de tema - Ddraig, te acuerdas de cómo nos sorprendimos cuando encontramos este lugar donde menciono mi papa?.

 **Flashback - Edificio Abandonado - 11:30 pm**

En las zonas de la calle kuoh, el castaño había llegado a un edificio imponente de 3 pisos, pese a los años que esta abandonado parecía estar en buenas condiciones, por la entrada habían cintas que decían "Prohibido el paso", sin más preámbulos, el chico levanta la cinta para arriba para luego entrar, buscando la vieja guarida de su papa durante 5 minutos pero no lo encontraba, habían algunas cosas como sillas destrozadas , mesas partidas en dos, papeles quemados por todo el piso muchos escombros desde el interior, tuvo que caminar con cuidado de los hoyos por donde pisaba, cuando estaba por rendirse, el castaño fue hacia la última puerta donde dice "Prohibido Entrar" que al parecer era el sótano, toma la perilla, lo gira del lado izquierdo, para luego abrirla.

Estaba oscuro, había unas escaleras en frente, el chico baja, ve un generador a su derecha para luego encender las luces, dejándolo completamente impactado por lo que está viendo enfrente de sus ojos.

E-esto es - Dijo el castaño con voz de sorpresa.

[Si, compañero… aquí esta] - Termino de decir el dragón.

Se trata de la guarida/refugio que le menciono su papa, se trata de un gran salón, en los techos hay unas lámparas, en las paredes contiene un arsenal de armas de todo tipo, de pistolas hasta lanzacohetes, en el centro una computadora de última generación en un escritorio, en la izquierda una habitación, al lado esta una cocina y un refrigerador, en la derecha esta unas cajas de munición, granadas (explosivas, humo, cegadora e incendiaria) y C4.

El castaño vio una carta de color rojo en el escritorio, camino hacia allá, deja el maletín plateado en el suelo, tomo el sobre carta para romper el sello, leyó la hoja que tenía algo escrito.

La hoja decía lo siguiente:

"Issei, si estás leyendo esta carta significa que estamos muertos, esta es la guarida donde tu mama y yo hemos construido para mantenerlo oculto para que nadie localice esta dirección, como veras tu mama es analista de la CIA de new york, nos conocimos en una cafetería cerca de central park cuando un grupo de ladrones iban saltar el lugar, tuve usar mis habilidades de combate para que esas personas no salieran lastimas por las armas de fuego, desarme a cada uno de los sujetos para luego dejarlos inconscientes con mis propios puños, cuando estaba por salir me recibieron un balazo por el hombro izquierdo por el último de los ladrones, pero cuando estaba por jalar el gatillo de su arma, tu mama uso una botella de vino golpeo fuertemente la cabeza haciendo que se rompiera del cual el ladrón cayó herido e inconsciente, le agradecí a ella por ese dia que nunca me olvidaría, con el paso de los tiempos nos comenzamos a vernos más seguido, los pasábamos muy bien de la compañía del otro y desde entonces ese dia nos retiramos, nos enamoramos y nos casamos hasta que tu nacistes hijo, fue uno de los momentos más felices de vida, eres el mayor tesoro para nosotros, lástima que tu perversión era todo un caso, pero nuestro amor sigue siendo sincero, en el conteiner que está detrás del edificio, allí dentro hay un harley davidson dubai gt y un pontiac de 1969 Gto, he modificado una carrocería que puede repeler las balas de calibre 30, está equipado con unos neumáticos especiales a prueba de reventones, también una suspensión independiente que es capaz de alcanzar a una máxima velocidad de 270 km/h, cristal de trasero para detener las balas de calibre 50, hay un manual que está en el puesto del conductor donde puedes aprender los controles y también tiene modo de camuflaje, hay algunas cosas que será útil para ti, sé que es difícil afrontarte en esta situación, pero ha llegado el dia de que debes enfrentarte a las personas más peligrosas del mundo, sé que nuestra muerte es inminente asi que decidimos dejarte todo lo que tenemos a lo largo de esta vida solamente para ti hijo, sé que tu camino está de plagado de mentiras, corrupción y problemas, todo tiene su misterio, pero ya era hora de que tú terminaras el trabajo por mí, pase lo que pase cuando quieras que estés nosotros estaremos contigo"

Con cariño: Papa y mama.

Posdata: (Hay unos regalos de nuestra parte que está en tu habitación y un dos maletines por debajo del closet, espero de que te agraden).

El castaño callo de rodillas mientras lloraba de lágrimas, estaba agradecido por las cosas que han dado sus padres, luego de un rato se dirigió a su habitación, cuando entro vio el lugar, una cama, un closet de ropa, un baño y en la mesa un televisor de 20 pulgadas.

Se dirigió a la mesa que tiene una maleta negra, abrió para un reloj de bolsillo dorado, lo tomo para abrirlo se trata una foto del castaño de 9 años junto con sus padres, un collar plateado con una piedra jade y por último una gabardina de cuero color negro que le llega hasta los pies.

(N/A: Es la gabardina del castigador que uso en el comic original de la serie Punisher Max).

Luego de ver los regalos los vuelve a su sitio, fue hacia el closet se agacho para sacar los dos maletines, los abrió y se impresiono por ver que está dentro, había un montón de dinero que estaba lleno en los maletines, lo cierran para guardarlos, desde entonces el castaño se levanta para después ir al baño, se fijó al lado del espejo una caja de primeros auxilios, lo abrió para sacar unas vendas, algodón, agua oxigenada, aguja e hilo, tuvo que llevarlos a una pequeña mesa, el chico que quito la camisa negra al igual que su pantalón académico dejando solo en bóxer, se sienta en el piso, empezando a aplicar el agua oxigenada hacia el algodón para que se volviera húmedo, comenzó a limpiar las heridas de su cuerpo poco a poco, debido al inquietable dolor de lo que está haciendo pero tuvo que apretarse los dientes para mantenerse esa sensación, luego empezó a coser las heridas de los cortes profundos para no perder más sangre y por ultimo tuvo que vendar sus antebrazos, pecho, abdomen y piernas.

Después de terminar de curarse asi mismo se levanta para dirigirse hacia su cama, se cubrió con las sabanas para luego prepararse a dormir, a pesar de haber casi sanado aún se encontraba débil, ya que se ha resistido durante la cruel tortura hecha por el grupo phoenix y gremory, hizo lo que pudo para no perderse la conciencia.

 **Fin del Flashback**

[Es increíble este lugar tenga muchas armas compañero, necesitas entrenamiento para ganar fuerza] - Decía el dragón.

Claro ddraig, comenzaremos en la siguiente semana - Dijo el castaño cuando se levanta de la cama, estirando los brazos hacia arriba - Pero primero debo comer.

Desde entonces el castaño se dirigió hacia la cocina, para preparar la cena, menos mal que su mama le ha enseñado a hacer los preparativos de cocina a los 11 años.

 **Al Dia Siguiente - Academia Kuoh - Sala del Consejo Estudiantil**

Mientras tanto en una oficina, podemos ver 2 chicas, una era de edad 16, cabello corto que llega hasta los hombros color negro, ojos violetas, lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y por ultimo lleva un uniforme femenino de la academia.

La segunda chica, tiene la misma edad que la primera, pero ella mide 1,70 cm de altura, tiene el cabello largo que llega hasta más de la mitad de la espalda, tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico, ojos de color castaño claro, lleva gafas unas gafas azules de semi-montura con cristales cuadrados y utiliza también el uniforme femenino de la academia.

Se trata de Souna Shitori para los jóvenes que se encuentran en este lugar, su verdadero nombre es Sona Sitri, presidenta del consejo estudiantil y también es una demonio de clase alta, una de las 72 pilares de la familia sitri, junto con su fiel reina y compañera, Tsubaki Shinra, vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Sona se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio leyendo las notificaciones del archiduque de que unos demonios callejeros están invadiendo en algunas zonas de la ciudad y al lado de ella se encuentra su reina. Han pasado 3 días del terrible incidente donde "murió" el castaño junto con su familia, ella recuerda desde la fiesta de compromiso en el inframundo después del raiting game, vio cómo su rival y amiga de la infancia, rias gremory estaba besándose a su comprometido raiser phoenix, lo extraño era su comportamiento, antes lo veía como una mujer admirada, amable, cariñosa y ahora en frente de sus ojos violetas, vio como la pelirroja abofeteo bruscamente al chico que está abrazando a la pequeña rubia que resulto ser ravel phoenix, la hermana de raiser, se encontraba temblando de miedo de que su hermano esta cegado por la ira, como ocurrió, eso es cuando el castaño estaba por derrotar al rubio que está debilitado por el uso de su poder, ella se interpuso en su camino deteniendo un momento la pelea como si intentaba reclamar algo, pero lo que no espero de la pequeña rubia era que su hermano lo ha apartado de su camino dejándola en shock, la hija de los phoenix vio como el rubio lanza una la bola de fuego que se dirigía al castaño del cual se encuentra agotado de sus fuerzas, se levanta para colocarse en medio del ataque cosa que el chico se percató rápidamente, acto seguido él abrazo a la pequeña rubia cubriéndola, lo siguiente se voltea junto a la chica que todavía es protegida por el castaño para después recibir la bola de fuego, haciendo una explosión, luego de dispersar el humo, sona vio como el "peón" gremory estaba arrodillado con una gran quemadura de segundo grado en la espalda, pero lo sorprendente era ver como el castaño resistió un ataque de fuego del rubio, no escucho como el chico hablo a la pequeña rubia haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco, cuando ella está todavía en sus pensamientos alguien toco la puerta suavemente, haciendo que se recompusiera rápidamente…

Adelante - Dijo sona con su voz estricta como siempre.

La puerta de la sala se abrió entrando un chico joven de la misma edad de ambas chicas, tiene el pelo corto color rubio, ojos grises, lleva puesto uniforme de la academia, aunque no tiene la chaqueta negra encima y las mangas de su camisa blanca lo tiene enrolladas hasta los codos.

Saji Genshirou, estudiante de segundo año, antes era un humano pero hace poco después se convirtió en un demonio reencarnado, obteniendo 4 piezas de peón en su cuerpo, el mes pasado conoció a Issei Hyodou, durante sus presentaciones de la nobleza entre el clan gremory y el consejo estudiantil, al principio se odiaron pero en poco tiempo se volvieron amigos/rivales.

Kaichou he terminado mi cumplido, podrías darme mi tiempo libre? - Dijo el rubio.

Esta bien saji, ya te puedes descansar - Dijo la pelinegra.

…Gracias - Dijo el rubio para luego suspirar cosa que percato la presidenta.

Saji, entiende por lo que paso en ese dia, no puedes hacer nada cuando alguien asesino a hyodou y su familia - Dijo la pelinegra con tono de preocupación.

Lo sé, pero… - Dijo el rubio dando una pequeña pausa, para luego continuar - Es que se me hace difícil aceptar esto, kaichou.

Todo sentimos lo mismo saji, es imposible revivir a una persona que está muerto, pero debemos seguir adelante, no hay marcha atrás - Dijo la pelinegra haciendo entrar en razón al rubio.

Entiendo kaichou… si me disculpas me retiro - Dijo el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego salir de la oficina.

Ahora el lugar se volvía un silencio incómodo para ambas chicas, sona se quita sus lentes rojos, para pellizcarse un poco su nariz, desde entonces ella reflexiona su momento de lo que ha ocurrido durante 3 días, su peón actuaba de otra manera cuando se enteró la noticia de la masacre de los hyodous.

Kaichou, es enserio de lo que dices? - Dijo su reina que se encuentra al lado de su rey.

…Si tsubaki, no hay otra opción - Dijo la pelinegra con tono triste.

 **Primera Semana - Dia 1 - Entrenamiento de Fuerza**

En la sala, el castaño va hacer flexiones, pero tuvo una idea en mente…

Ddraig necesito que transfieras las pesas - Dijo el castaño del cual se encuentra de pie, cargaban unas pesas de hierro de 10 kilos que están amarrados en su espalda, brazos y piernas.

[¿Que estas tramando, compañero?] - Pregunto el dragón rojo por curiosidad de su portador.

Debo hacer flexiones para que mi cuerpo obtenga fuerza - Respondió el castaño - Porque esto es algo que debo hacer.

[Está bien compañero pero no te sobreesfuerzes, podría que tu cuerpo tenga daños musculares] - Dijo el dragón rojo con un tono de preocupación.

Lo tendré ddraig, ahora comienza a transferir - Dijo el castaño.

[Entendido compañero, ahí te va] - Dijo el dragón.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[TRANSFER]

Desde entonces, el dragón celestial transmitía su poder a las pesas de hierro de 10 kilos haciendo que el castaño cae de rodillas por el peso extra que tienen su cuerpo, hiso lo imposible para colocar sus manos al piso, luego se estira sus piernas para acomodarse para empezar sus flexiones, al principio fue difícil hacer el ejercicio pero con el tiempo lo ha logrado haciendo ganar algo de fuerza para su cuerpo.

 **Minutos Después**

Luego de terminar su entrenamiento físico debido de hacer 200 veces de flexiones era un duro ejercicio para los dolores de su cuerpo del cual el dragón rojo le menciono el consejo del sistema muscular, el castaño fue a su habitación, cuando llego se fue al baño para ducharse eliminando el sudor que corre por su cuerpo, después de eso fue al closet para vestirse.

El chico lleva puesto una franela negra junto un short corto de igual color, busco un libro que se encuentra en la mesa al lado de la cama que se llama "Anatomía del Cuerpo Humano", lo agarra para después subirse a la cama recostándose la parte posterior de su cabeza a la almohada cómodamente, abrió el libro para leer todo lo que desarrolla del cuerpo humano.

[¿Para que necesitas leer ese libro, compañero?] - Pregunto el dragón con tono de curiosidad.

Para saber los centros del control, como el sistema nervioso, circulatorio, respiratorio, órganos internos, corporales, esquelético, todo lo que está relacionado de este libro ddraig - Respondió el castaño.

[Ya veo, aprendiendo la anatomía para buscar los puntos débiles de tus adversarios, no?] - Decía el dragón.

Asi es - Dijo el castaño.

[Buena idea de tu parte compañero]- Dijo el dragón.

Gracias ddraig, cuando termino de leer voy a averiguar los archivos para buscar información - Dijo el castaño

Luego de pasar 30 minutos, dejo el libro en la cama, para luego buscar el pendrive para salir de la habitación.

Ahora el castaño se encontraba sentado en su silla especial de su escritorio del cual está su computadora, se acomoda para la ocasión y procedió prender la máquina. Estaba asombrado por ver el aparato se encendió sin ruido alguno, tomando unos segundos para iniciarse y dejarlo en la pantalla de escritorio.

Vaya… esta computadora sí que es veloz - Susurro el castaño, sin creer lo que contemplaba ya que antes no tuvo la oportunidad de probar - Bueno es hora de empezar a trabajar - Dijo el chico cuándo se pone serio, tronaba las manos al igual que su cuello para preparase en este preciso momento, conecto el pendrive a la máquina, haciéndola procesar a segundos.

Desde entonces abrió la carpeta donde está la información que se encuentra en el pendrive, ahí están los documentos de las personas más peligrosas del mundo en un solo lugar, dice lo siguiente:

Los Ronins: Una banda de yakuzas, encabezado por Hsin Jaoming, un hombre de negocios cuya principal es traficar las drogas de japón y secuestrar chicas jóvenes de 15 a 20 años. Su principal fuente de ingresos es el entretenimiento: Casinos, apuestas, prostitución y matar familias inocentes. Otros miembros importantes son Chan Jaoming, hermano menor de hsin, traficante de drogas y Zhou "Big Devil" Fong, guardaespaldas personal de los hermanos jaoming.

Los Brotherhood: Unos mafiosos de Hong Kong. Su principal afición es hacer negocios de empresas de los restaurantes y conexiones con los policías corruptos. Su principal fuente de ingresos es la venta de armas y redes de extorsión de cocaína. Su jefe es Wu Zi Wong, un experto de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y mejor pistolero, su novia Ling Shifu experta en combate de katanas, Zero un hacker que puede acceder los archivos de la policia y Long Shifu, mano derecha y hermano mayor de ling.

The Exchange: Liderado por Bobbie Conway alias "Don Violador", quien controla el contrabando de drogas, armas y chicas de 15 años en los puertos privados de new york a japón. Generalmente es un norteamericano. Su principal brazo ejecutor es Robert Carnby, ex-agente de la unidad antiterrorista de tokio y está respaldado por el terrorista ruso liderado por Sergei Zakharov.

Te encontré - Dijo el castaño con voz de odio por el perfil del hombre que mató a sus padres - Veamos quien eres en realidad - Decía cuando selecciona la carpeta donde dice "The Exchange", le da click al mouse para ver el historial de esa persona.

Nombre: Robert Carnby

Edad: 40 Años.

Especialidad: Ex-militar de las fuerzas especiales, entrenado en combate posee fuerza, resistencia, está familiarizado con una enorme variedad de armas tanto blancas como de fuego y suele ser el líder de pequeños ejércitos de criminales.

Profesión: Asesino a Sueldo, Negociador y Mafioso.

El castaño siguió leyendo la investigación de otros archivos en 10 minutos, como los gansters, mercenarios, pandilleros, mafiosos, negociadores, policías corruptos, asesinos, narcotraficantes de droga, matones y todo relacionado lo que encuentra en el pendrive.

[Tienes mucho trabajo por hacer compañero] - Dijo el dragón.

…Si, esto algo peligroso para hacerlo, ahora tengo una misión ddraig… - Dijo el castaño, cuando cierra los ojos por un momento.

[Cual es, compañero?] - Dijo el dragón, sabiendo que su portador debe enfrentar lo que se asecha en el camino.

De pronto el castaño expulso una enorme aura de color rojo-negro para después abrir los ojos de golpe, antes era de color castaño-dorado ahora es de color verde esmeralda con unas pupilas rasgadas de un dragón.

Declarar una guerra sin tregua ni piedad contra el crimen - Dijo el castaño cuando apaga la computadora para luego levantarse de la silla dirigiéndose a su habitación para prepararse a dormir.

 **Dia 5 - Practica de Tiro - En algún Bosque de Kuoh**

En las montañas del boque muy profundo que encuentra un poco alejado de la cuidad kuoh, un cierto chico castaño se encontraba martillando una hoja que tiene una imagen de puntería en un árbol, lleva puesto la ropa anterior que fue al cementerio pero sin la gabardina puesto encima.

Es la décima y última - Dijo el castaño terminando de clavar la hoja, dándose la vuelta para ir en dirección contraria donde está un árbol que es más grande que los demás donde se encuentra un saco de color verde militar, que contiene las armas, M16 con lanzagranadas M203, la escopeta SPAS-12 y un fusil Gepárd Gm6 Lynx.

El castaño toma su primera arma principal, fijando el objetivo que está en la mira en el primer árbol, respiro hondamente tranquilizando sus impulsos para concentrarse su precisión, jala el gatillo para empezar a disparar, las balas se dirigían al centro de la imagen donde se encuentra el pecho, ahora cambio hacia otra dirección que está el segundo blanco, recarga el cartucho para seguir disparando dio una pausa para cambiar de modo, apretó el gatillo haciendo que dispara el lanzagranadas haciendo explotar el árbol, continuo sin parar hasta al cuarto árbol, para cambiar su segunda arma, agarrando la escopeta, recargando las balas a quemarropa , disparando en ráfagas en la cabeza de los blancos, cuando llego al último objetivo saca un revolver 454 Casull de su funda que está en la cintura del lado izquierdo, disparando a la hoja, cuando se vació la munición, lo recarga rápidamente para seguir continuando, luego de 20 minutos termino su práctica de tiro, viendo el desastre que esta delante de sus ojos, los diez árboles que tenían sus respectivas hojas de puntería, ahora están destruidos, baleados y dañados.

Tengo que mejorarme un poco más - Dijo el castaño revisando sus armas nuevamente para ver si no está descompuesto o atorado, pero de pronto una idea le vino a la mente - Ddraig, podrías usar tu energía dragonica al rifle Gm6, debo probar su poder.

[En serio compañero, creo que aumentaría su poder, pero no sabemos cuál será su verdadera potencia de fuego… si quieres, inténtalo] - Dijo el dragón.

Está bien - Dijo el castaño invoco su booster gear para agarrar el fusil Gm6.

[De acuerdo, primero usa tu Gm6, transfiere el boost y por último canaliza tu energía en el compañero] - Dijo el dragón.

Ok hagámoslo… - Dijo el castaño empezando a recargar el rifle para empezar a canalizar su energía.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Ahora ddraig, transfiérelo - Dijo el chico.

[Transfer]

El sonido del dragón, transmitió su poder al rifle Gm6.

[Bien ahora úsalo, intente dar a ese árbol de un solo disparo para ver su poder, pero no tan fuente]- Dijo el dragón.

El castaño asintió el consejo de su compañero, usando su fusil Gm6 fijando el árbol que está en el centro por donde esta sus blancos destruidos, apretó el gatillo haciéndolo disparar una bala que se tornaba de color rojo, se parece como un mini dragon shoot, cuando hizo contacto con el árbol….

BOOM!

Hizo una gran explosión ocurrió el lugar haciendo levantar mucho polvo y viento, el castaño se cubre sus ojos con el brazo derecho, llamando la atención de la gente que está en la ciudad mientras el chico todavía estaba cubriendo, luego de unos pocos minutos después se disipo el viento y el polvo. Cuando el castaño se levantó su vista y no podría creer de lo está viendo, el lugar donde se encontraba los arboles con sus respectivos blancos, ahora había un gran cráter con algunas llamas sin ningún rastro del bosque, eso le sorprendió al chico.

[COMPAÑERO, HAS DESTRIDO TODO EL BOBQUE] - Grito el dragón que se encuentra sorprendido.

Lo sé pero… dime como te pareció el resultado - Dijo el castaño que no salía de su asombro.

[ESE DISPARO ESTA A UN NIVEL MÁS ALLA QUE EL DRAGON SHOOT, CON ESE PODER PODRIAS MATAR AL MISMISIMO DIOS O UN DEMONIO DE CLASE SUPREMA] - Grito el dragón anonadado.

Fuuu… Excelente - Dijo el castaño admirado por lo que hizo - Creo que termine mi práctica de tiro.

[Sera mejor irnos de aquí compañero, has llamado la atención de los humanos, no dudaran en venir] - Dijo el dragón.

Está bien, has usado tu poder el dia de hoy ddraig, será mejor salir de aquí - Dijo el castaño, desactivando su booster gear, recogiendo sus armas para guardar en el saco y después salió rápido del lugar directo hacia su guarida/refugio antes de que alguien vea el desastre.

 **Dia 18 - Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo**

El chico se encontraba en frente de un saco de boxeo, se tronaba las manos, se prepara para empezar su entrenamiento, recordaba las palabras de la peliplatina cuando estaban en las montañas del mes pasado.

"... Tienes que apuntar a la mitad del cuerpo cuando golpeas. Debes golpear con precisión y también empuja a tu oponente con un golpe profundo en el cuerpo. "

(Suspira)… a pesar de que koneko- chan es inexpresiva con la fuerza de una "torre", posee una gran resistencia y defensa superior en su pequeño cuerpo, es buena en la técnica de artes marciales incluyendo movimientos de lanzamiento y las técnicas de sumisión a su favor - Dijo el castaño.

[Tienes razón en ello compañero, que técnica usaras cuando estas en un combate frente a tu oponente?] - Dijo el dragón.

Mis viejas habilidades si mal no recuerdo, eran el karate y kickboxer - Dijo el castaño.

[Tu aprendiste esas habilidades?] - Pregunto el dragón rojo.

Desde los 8 en un curso de karate, luego de eso me retire, te acuerdas cuando tenía 10 que pelee con los chicos de la primaria? - Respondió el castaño.

[Si compañero, que paso ahí?] - Dijo el dragon rojo.

Te lo diré directamente, le rompí la mandíbula a un brabucón mayor que yo, el otro le fracture el brazo derecho sonando su hueso quebrado, uno que disloque su pie izquierdo como un crujido y el ultimo use mi cabeza para romper la nariz saliéndole sangre de ahí - Dijo el castaño que hizo sorprender al dragón gales.

[Eso fue sádico de tu parte compañero, con esas habilidades será suficiente para revivir tu estilo de combate]- Dijo el dragón rojo.

Tú crees? - Dijo el castaño.

[Claro, en los siguientes días mejoras tu potencial en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo]- Dijo el dragón rojo dando la opinión.

Está bien, por ahora empezare - Dijo el castaño posicionando su defensa kickboxer, comenzó a golpear el saco con los puños desnudos, luego hizo unas patadas bruscas en algunas partes, desde entonces le vino en la mente un pelinegro con lentes de lectura matando a sus padres y la pelirroja con su caballero junto con el rubio y su nobleza le torturaban cruelmente, empezando a dar velocidad sus golpes al saco, la tragedia de ese dia era un tormento para él, es como una pesadilla cada dia cuando estaba en su sueños, no se dio cuenta cuando sus puños y los pies contienen una energía de color verde, seguía hasta que golpea fuertemente al centro haciéndolo atravesar el saco con su puño izquierdo hacia el otro lado , lo retira haciendo que le sale rápidamente arena .

[Es suficiente para el dia hoy] - Dijo el dragón rojo, viendo el resultado.

Hah… hah… si… - Dijo el castaño que esta jadeando por ver como el saco de boxeo se encontraba muy molido por los fuertes golpes.

 **Dia 24 - Cambio de Perfil y Primera Misión - 5:00 pm**

El chico está en su habitación por los momentos que ha entrenado durante días, había mejorado su puntería con las armas y ha revivido su viejas habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora se quita la ropa para tomarse una ducha en el baño, luego de cinco minutos termino, antes de salir vio su rostro frente al espejo mirando su viejo perfil.

Ahora tengo que cambiar mi personalidad - Dijo el chico buscando una tijera para empezar a cortar su parte posterior de la cabeza, eliminando el peinado de punta pero dejando sus dos colas, desde entonces busco una tinta de cabello de color negro para aplicarlo en su cabello, cuando termino vio su nuevo look, el cabello que antes era de color castaño ahora era de color negro como la noche, un peinado rebelde pero con los mismos flequillos de siempre.

Mucho mejor - Dijo ahora el pelinegro saliendo del baño, para buscar ropa en el armario, se pone una franela blanca para después colocarse la camisa negra con la imagen de la calavera en forma de dragón, pantalón y zapato militar de mismo color que la camisa, luego se coloca unos holsters de cuisse dock 17 en los muslos de ambas piernas y por ultimo un shouder holsters que componen tres fundas, dos para las pistolas y uno para el cuchillo que ubicado cerca de su hombro izquierdo.

(Escuchar: God's Gonna Sit this one out - Carlo Siliotto. The Punisher: Soundtrack, minuto 3:02)

Sale de su habitación para buscar su maletín plateado, saca el M16 con lanzagranadas M203, el cuchillo olympia y dos pistolas colt 1911 moderno, cierra el maletín y los deja en la mesa principal, luego camina hacia las armas que está en las paredes , agarra dos pistolas desert eagle y dos sub-fisiles uzi, lo vuelve a dejar a la mesa, lo siguiente fue la caja granadas, tomo cuatro de explosión y dos cegadoras, igual lo deja por donde esta las armas, el chico fue a la caja de munición, lo arrastra al centro y lo abre.

Empezó a cargar los cartuchos de diferentes armas, 2 para el M16, 4 de Uzi, 2 para desert eagle, 2 de los colts y en especial 2 granadas m67, luego de terminar en 20 minutos, lo recarga a cada uno, desde entonces guardas las colts 1911 en los holsters de cuisse dock 17 de sus muslos, los desert eagle junto con el cuchillo olympia en sus shouder holsters, el M16 con lanzagranadas M203, los dos sub-fusiles uzi y 6 granadas (cuatro explosivas, dos cegadoras y dos m67) en el saco militar, por último los cartuchos en los bolsillos de su cintura.

[Preparado, compañero?] - Pregunto el dragón.

Si ddraig… hora de trabajar - Respondió el pelinegro, cuando se pone la gabardina de su padre, toma el saco con su mano izquierda para después salir de la guarida/refugio, se dirigió al conteiner que está detrás del edificio, rompe las cadenas con el cuchillo olympia, abre el portón para ver el auto y la moto, camino hacia el harley davidson dubai gt de color negro, lo saca del conteiner para después cerrarlo con seguro, se montó, inserta la llave para encender el motor.

Y con eso empezó a arrancar, saliendo del edificio abandonado, dirigiendo a las calles de la ciudad kuoh.

(Termina la música)

 **En las Calles de Kuoh - 7:00 pm**

En las horas de la noche, vemos al pelinegro con su moto recorriendo las calles de la ciudad de kuoh, se dirigía a la zona este donde se encontraba una fábrica de madera , en la información de su ordenador donde unos gansters llamado "Los Dekers" han vuelto desde new york en un vuelo privado de las 02:00 am, hacen 3 años secuestran chicas de 15 años, las drogan para prostituirlas en las calles, venden armas en el mercado negro a las pandillas y transportan adolecentes dentro de un conteiner en un barco de carga.

 **Fábrica de Madera - 8:00 pm**

Había llegado una hora el lugar donde menciono el mapa no fue tan difícil para el pelinegro, se estaciono en un edificio de construcción, se baja de la moto, guarda sus llaves, deja su saco de armas detrás de las cajas bien escondido, avanzo 8 metros cerca del objetivo, fue a esconderse en unos arbustos para ver unos 4 hombres que vigilaban la entrada, luego vio una furgoneta de color negro llegando el lugar. Desde entonces se abra las puertas revelando 8 hombres con pistolas que cargaban las cajas de armas, a continuación el chico presto atención por la conversación.

Muchachos, llevan las cajas al sótano, no queremos que la policia nos descubran - Dijo un sujeto de rasgo criminal, que cargaba su AK-47 lo que parecía ser el líder.

Jefe, que haremos con las chicas que están en el puerto? - Dijo otro tipo.

Quiero que lo golpean, drógalas para hacer necesarios, tenemos unos negocios con los amigos de new york, ellos si tienen un buen dinero en sus bolsillos, saldremos en 1 hora para embarcar las chicas, no queremos fallarle al sr. robert carnby de este trabajo, lo han entendido? - Termino de decir el líder.

¡Sí! - Gritaron los sujetos.

El ultimo comentario que escucho el pelinegro, se enojó demasiado, se aprieta los dientes de rabia por mencionar ese nombre que asesino a sus padres, no se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo expulsa un aura de color rojo-negro.

[Compañero tranquilízate, si continuas asi alcanzaras el [Juggernaut Drive]… por tener una energía mágica consumiría la energía vital de tu cuerpo y a pesar que eres un ex-demonio de la gremory, tus años de tu corta vida terminaría en menos de 10 minutos. Debes concentrarte en tu trabajo compañero, no dejes que tu ira nuble tu juicio]- Dijo el dragón rojo, haciendo lograr a calmar al chico.

El pelinegro deja expulsar su aura, suspira un poco para calmarse, luego recompone para seguir su misión.

Gracias ddraig, ya me siento mejor - Dijo el pelinegro.

[Descuida, para eso somos un equipo, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Espero unos minutos de que los sujetos terminaran sus cosas, se adentraron en la fábrica, esa es su señal de comienzo para el chico, sale de los arbustos para dirigirse en la parte trasera de la fábrica, entro por la puerta, camino en el sótano vio una puerta a su derecha, abrió y vio unas 20 cajas que contiene toda las armas de las policías, fbi, militares y swats.

El pelinegro saca una granada explosiva, lo coloca en un rincón, amarra el seguro con un hilo a la perilla de la puerta de salida, camino hacia los barriles que contiene gasolina inflamable, usa el cuchillo olympia para clavar un barril haciendo que saliera un líquido derramando el piso, luego de eso salió de la habitación, camino sigilosamente a la sala donde se reúnen las bandas.

Se esconde en una madera grande que está al lado de la sierra eléctrica y en la pared una palanca de energía, luego se asoma un poco la vista para ver 12 personas tomando whiskies, charlando cosas triviales, divertían y reían.

Es ahora o nunca - Dijo el pelinegro sacando una granada cegadora, quita el seguro, se levanta y lo lanza a los sujetos que no se hicieron esperar.

POOF!

AAAAHHHHHH MIS OJOS - Grito el tipo que tiene un cicatriz en la mejilla.

NO PUEDO VER, NO PUEDO VER - Grito su compañero de dientes de oro.

¡¿QUIEN ES EL MALDITO QUE ARROJO ESO?! - Grito el líder.

El pelinegro desenfunda sus colts para salir de su escondite, apuntado a los tipos y apretó los gatillos…

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Disparo a los gansters uno por uno, el primero fue baleado 2 veces en la cabeza, el segundo recibió 3 en el centro del pecho, el tercero en el ojo derecho, el cuarto fue 2 en el tórax que está cerca del corazón, el quinto recibo uno en el estómago y el otro en la entrepierna, el sexto en los pulmones y el séptimo en el cuello.

7 caídos… quedan 5 - Dijo el pelinegro, volviendo a cubrir para recargar sus pistolas antes de que ellos disparan.

¡Chicos!... maldito mocoso de mierda, has matado a mis amigos - Dijo el tipo de barba corta que estaba molesto, usa su arma para disparar.

Hijo de puta, cuando te encuentre usare tu cabeza para alimentar a mis perros - Dijo el de dientes de oro, disparando a la madera grande.

Estas muerto - Dijo el que tiene un rostro de matón.

Este lugar será tu tumba, gusano - Dijo el que tiene un gorro marrón.

Muchachos dispérsense, busquen a ese asesino - Dijo el líder, tomando su AK-47.

¡Si! - Dijeron los gansters, separándose para cazar al chico.

[Compañero, tiene una idea en mente?] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Claro ddraig - Dijo el pelinegro, tomando la palanca de energía que está en la pared, haciendo que la fábrica queda sin luz.

Que está pasando? - Dijo el sujeto de matón.

Hay mucha oscuridad - Dijo el de gorro.

Ves algo…. - Dijo el barba corta.

Nada - Dijo el de dientes de oro, hasta que sintió una mano que cubría su boca y algo de metal filoso en su cuello hasta que…

¡ZAS!

Le cortaron en la vena yugular haciendo que brote sangre fresca, el de dientes de oro intentaba farzarse del agarre de la persona, pero fue inevitable, en segundos su cuerpo dejo de mover, la silueta que está detrás lo suelta, haciendo que cae al suelo pesadamente que al parecer ya murió en el acto.

Roger?... lo encontraste, ro… - Decía el del gorro, hasta que piso algo de líquido, extrañado uso su teléfono como linterna, vio un charco rojo que se dirigía hacia su compañero caído - ¡ROGER!... muchac - Pero fue interrumpido por sentir dos manos, una en la barbilla y la otra en la parte superior de su cabeza, de pronto…

CRACK!

Un sonido crudo de una columna vertebral se rompe, haciendo que gira la cabeza del tipo de gorro en 180, este último vio a su atacante que resultó ser un chico de pelo negro para después ver como todo se vuelve oscuro.

David… vamos deja de jugar y háblame… david? - Dijo el de matón con voz seria, aunque sentía miedo dentro de su cuerpo por el ambiente, que es un silencio sepulcral.

Está buscando al chico en los lugares de la fábrica, hasta que alguien le toca 2 veces en el hombro y sin querer se voltea para ver un cañón de pistola…. La silueta apretó el gatillo y….

BANG!

Le vuele los cesos al de matón, haciendo que caiga de espalda hacia al piso.

Johnny, eres tú? - Dijo el barba corta, girando la esquina hasta que...

POW!

Una silueta golpea la cabeza con la culata de su pistola, noqueándolo al instante, cae al suelo, la sombra le toma sus piernas, lo arrastra hacia al sótano, abra la puerta, lo deja sentado en la silla y lo encierra con seguro.

Chicos… chicos… hay alguien por ahí - Dijo el líder, sosteniendo temblorosamente su AK-47, buscando desesperadamente al chico por la oscuridad, en unos minutos hayo la palanca de energía haciendo encender las luces, se aterro por ver a los chicos que se encontraban muertos, hasta que sintió un cañón en el posterior de su cabeza.

Quieto - Dijo el pelinegro seriamente apuntando su colt a la cabeza del líder.

¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo el líder que no se movía.

Mi nombre no es importante en esto, pero te diré una pregunta…. Quien es tu contacto? - Dijo el pelinegro.

No te diré nada mocoso, ni siquiera tienes agallas para lastimarme - Dijo el líder con tono de burla, pero lo que el chico respondió fue…

BANG! BANG!

AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGG! - Grito el líder, cayendo al piso por recibir dos balas en las rodillas, haciendo que saliera sangre en proceso.

No volveré a repetir… Quien es tu contacto? - Pregunto el pelinegro, otra vez.

Te lo diré, te lo diré, todo lo que quieras saber, pero por favor no me mates - Suplicaba el líder.

Habla - Dijo el pelinegro con voz seco.

Su nombre es robert carnby, controla el negocio de la droga y la prostitución en la costa de la ciudad Bronx, New York. En este puerto usamos un barco de cigarrillos para transportar las armas, heroínas, y las chicas, en media hora iremos hacia norteamérica a las 10 pm, nuestro trabajo es llevar la mercancía al dueño para ganarnos diez mil dólares, esto es un negocio importante - Declaro el líder de su plan.

Bien… llámalo - Dijo el pelinegro.

Estás loco, mocoso?... robert me matara si no le entrego la mercancía - Dijo el líder que esta acojonado por esto.

Ahora - Dijo el pelinegro con un rostro sin emoción, haciendo que el criminal temblara como gelatina, saca el teléfono de su bolsillo para marcar el número.

"¿Qué quieres esta vez, Joe?"- Dijo robert, que está al otro lado de la línea.

Tenemos un pequeño problema, sr. robert - Dijo el líder que está nervioso.

"Como que un problema, eh?... hoy tenías que traerme a las chicas a la hora exacta" - Dijo robert con molestia.

B-bu-bueno sé que… - Decía el líder, pero no termino la frase, porque el pelinegro le arrebata su teléfono.

Robert Carnby… - Dijo el pelinegro con voz seco.

"Si, se puede saber quién eres?" - Dijo robert que esta confuso.

Soy la persona que tengo los archivos y datos de los planes de toda la organización que se encuentra guardado en un pendrive - Dijo el pelinegro ganando la atención del tipo.

"¿Cómo rayos conseguiste esa información?" - Dijo robert sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

Ryuko Hyodou… mi papa - Dijo el pelinegro, hizo sorprenderle a robert una vez más.

"Imposible, su expediente decía que su hijo murió en un accidente hace 10 años" - Dijo robert anonadado.

Mi papá te mintió, él estaba jugando contigo - Dijo el pelinegro.

"Hagamos esto, si me entregas el pendrive te dejare tranquilo y nos olvidemos de esta conversación, que dices, eh?"- Dijo robert tratando de negociar al chico, pero lo siguiente fue…

No - Dijo el pelinegro.

"¿Qué?" - Dijo robert.

No hago negocios con la persona que masacro a la única familia que he tenido - Dijo el pelinegro con voz de enojo - Pensaste que aceptaría a un ex-agente que fue expulsado de su propio trabajo por hacer un contrabando de drogas, armas y niñas de edad juvenil que se desaparecen los días cuando su familiares se empezaban a preocupar las vidas de sus hijas, para entregarle por un simple pendrive donde se encuentra todo los documentos y archivos de todo los sobornos que han hecho?... solo eres un asesino que mata la gente por dinero, eso es lo que eres - Luego escucho como un vaso de vidrio se quebrara en el piso fuertemente.

"Tú no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, maldito mocoso" - Dijo robert que esta malhumorado de esto.

Por lo que parece, otro idiota que la pasa jodiendo haciéndose el perro obediente de su amo… tú no sabes mi nombre en realidad - Dijo el pelinegro.

"Quien rayos eres" - Dijo robert con mucha molestia.

El hombre que te acaba con tu vida - Dijo el pelinegro, colgando la llamada para luego tirar el teléfono al piso a la par que lo pisa con su pie derecho haciéndole romper.

Oye, es mi teléfono de cumpleaños - Dijo el líder que todavía se encuentra en el suelo.

Cállate... ultima pregunta, quien maneja el puerto? - Dijo el pelinegro.

Axel, dirige 20 de mis hombres que vigilan el sitio, para embarcar las chicas en un conteiner, es todo lo que se - Dijo el líder, viendo al joven guardando su arma, para luego dirigirse por la entrada principal - Oye no me dejes aquí tirado mocoso.

Claro que sí, tienes suerte de que no te haya matado… pero algo pasara en esta fábrica - Dijo el pelinegro.

Qué es? - Pregunto el líder.

Eso lo sabrás tu - Dijo el pelinegro, saliendo de la fábrica dejando al criminal confundido.

Mientras por el sótano, el sujeto de barba corta se despierta por un golpe de cabeza de una culata de pistola.

Ahg… ese maldito me las pagara - Dijo el de barba corta, viendo el alrededor y se fijó las cajas de armas - Como rayos he llegado aquí? - Extrañado se levanta de la silla para ir a la puerta, pero está cerrado con seguro - Rayos - Quejaba el tipo, buscando una forma de salir hasta que vio la puerta trasera - Por fin algo para salir- Camino a la puerta, agarra la perilla y lo abre, hasta que…

CLIK!

Escucho el sonido de un trocito de metal, se fijó en la perilla, un fino hilo que se dirigía a un rincón de la pared, giro su cabeza para luego abrir sus ojos como platos, enterando que había quitado el seguro de una granada explosiva y lo peor vio como el piso se encontraba lleno de líquido, lo último que vio unos barriles que contiene gasolina inflamable. Las últimas palabras para el hombre fue….

Mami…

 **Con Issei**

El pelinegro salió de la fábrica para dirigirse hacia su moto, desde entonces el dragón hablo…

[Vaya compañero, eso fue increíble de lo que has hecho con esos idiotas] - Dijo el dragón rojo en la mente, dándole respecto a su portador.

(De nada ddraig…) - Dijo el pelinegro - (No perderemos los fuegos artificiales… empezando en 5).

[4]

(3)

[2]

[(1)]- Dijeron el pelinegro y el dragón rojo al mismo, hasta que…

BOOOOOOOM!

Una fuerte explosión, despedazo completamente la fábrica mientras algunos trozos se esparcían por todas las direcciones, el chico ladea su cabeza a su izquierda esquivando un trozo de madera que salía disparado.

[Ahora por donde vamos, compañero?] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Al puerto ddraig… quiero terminar esta misión - Dijo el pelinegro.

Llego al edificio de construcción, busca su saco detrás de las cajas, se monta en su moto, lo enciende para luego ir al puerto.

 **Puerto de Kuoh - 9:50 pm**

Podemos ver en el puerto, unos hombres que llevan en sus manos como AK-47, MAC-10, Beretta y MP5, están metiendo a las chicas 15 años al conteiner, unos lo arrastran, otros los golpean y algunos magullaban a las jóvenes, en una de las cajas había un sujeto sentado que lleva su escopeta stakeout, su cabello largo desordenado de color azul oscuro, lleva puesto lentes de noche, está fumando su cigarrillo esperando su líder.

Demonios jefe cuando llegaras - Decía el de lentes, hasta que alguien le llama.

Alex, ya terminamos de cargar a las estúpidas al barco - Dijo el tipo que carga el mac-10.

Bien, todos escúchenme - Dijo el de lentes llamando a sus hombres que pararon de trabajar - En 10 minutos saldremos hacia new york, cuando hallamos entregado la mercancía, tendremos nuestra paga, haremos muchas cosas como beber licores con las hermosas mujeres, lo que todo hombre quiere, han entendido?.

¡SI! - Gritaron los hombres.

Ahora, prepárense a embarcar muchachos - Dijo el de lentes, haciendo que lo sujetos suban al barco de cigarrillos, pero de pronto….

¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

Un joven pelinegro está disparando un M16 con lanzagranadas M203 con precisión.

5 sujetos no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar las balas haciendo que cayeran muertos como moscas, los demás se cubrían en las paredes o cajas.

Qué demonios fue eso? - Dijo el tipo de lentes.

Ese asqueroso mocoso de mierda, vino de la nada para atacarnos - Dijo el tipo de rasgo de delincuente.

Mataron a joe y el gran tony en la cabeza - Dijo el otro sujeto.

Chicos, mata a ese idiota - Dijo el de lentes, los demás salieron de sus escondites empezando a disparar al joven.

El chico esquivaba las balas para cubrirse en la pared de un conteiner vacío.

[Estas en un grave problema, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Lo es ddraig, es hora que ellos aprendan a las malas - Dijo el pelinegro recargando el m16 para volver a disparar a los tipos.

El joven esta masacrando a los 3 imbéciles que se cruzaban en su camino, cuando termino las municiones cambio su arma por dos sub-fusiles uzi, matando los 2 tipos que están en los barriles, un sujeto venia por detrás con una pistola, el chico se agacha rápidamente antes que un disparo le haga contacto, apunta en la barbilla haciendo que disparara sus uzis como lluvias de balas, matándolo al instante, se levanta para cubrirse en la pared de metal para recargar sus armas, de pronto escucho unos pasos que se aproximan, el chico se fija un poco la vista, para ver un hombre con su mac-10, cuando este comenzaba a distraerse por escuchar el sonido de un barril caído, el joven rápidamente le quita el arma bruscamente, con su pie izquierdo patea fuertemente la rodilla derecha haciendo romper el hueso, el sujeto grito de dolor para luego caer de rodillas, el chico le agarra el pelo del tipo con la mano izquierda, saca una granada explosiva, le entierra en la boca del tipo y lo siguiente le quita el seguro.

El chico se aleja de ahí cuando escucho una explosión, en los aires unas partes del cuerpo como los pies, brazos, manos y piernas se esparcieran en diferentes direcciones.

Los hombres veían con terror y miedo al pelinegro que están matando a los que quedan, era como estar enfrente a la muerte, algunos le temblaban las manos que sujetaban inútilmente sus armas, otros se orinaban en sus pantalones, los que tienen ganas de vomitar y los que quieren apartar la vista, como si estuvieran viendo una película de gore.

Ellos intentaban huir, pero el chico inserta el m67 al lanzagranadas M203, apretó el gatillo, haciendo disparar la granada a los 5 sujetos, cuando hizo contacto con ellos, explota la granada haciendo que las extremidades internos salieran de sus destrozados cuerpos, matándolos en proceso.

Ahora el chico guarda los uzis para cambiar sus pistolas desert eagle, usa la granada cegadora, quita el seguro, lo lanza por las cajas, haciendo que 2 tipos recibían una fuerte luz, quedándose ciegos.

Acto seguido el joven dispara, uno por la cabeza, ojo izquierdo, cuello y el segundo en la frente, pecho y estómago, matándolos en segundos.

Ahora el pelinegro estaba de pie, se mantenía su mirada seria y sin emociones, no le ha recibido una herida ni siquiera uno, veía el desastre de las personas que han matado, había mucha sangre derramada, las balas y los cartuchos en el piso, es como estar en frente de una zona de guerra, pero no se inmuta por lo que hizo, luego se dirigía al barco de cigarrillos, mientras que los 3 restantes se cubrían en la pared del conteiner donde están las chicas que se encuentran encerradas.

Viejo, tengo mucho miedo de esto- Dijo el tipo enano que temblaba fuertemente.

Él es un monstruo sin alma - Decía el sujeto flaco sintiendo un gran mareo de su estómago.

Cobardes, es solo un simple mocoso - Dijo el de lentes, viendo como el chico se aproxima por donde están ellos - Ahí viene, le daremos con todo, han entendido? - Decía el de lentes recibiendo el asentimiento de los dos sujetos.

Esperando el momento de que el chico se acerca al conteiner, los 3 salieron de ahí para empezar a disparar…

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

Cuando cesaron el fuego, enfrente de ellos no había nadie.

Donde esta? - Dijo el de lentes buscando a l chico por la mirada.

No lo ve… Ahg - El sujetó flaco no termino su frase porque, el chico que apareció por detrás de este, clavado el cuchillo al lado derecho de la cabeza, matándolo rápidamente, haciendo que los 2 se voltearan.

Maldito cabron - Dijo el enano disparando hacia el chico, este por su parte usa el cuerpo muerto del flaco como escudo.

El pelinegro empuja al muerto al enano aprovechando para usar los desert eagle, dispara sin cesar hacia este que no espero venir, recibiendo las balas, acto seguido se cae pesadamente al suelo, dándole una muerte segura.

[Compañero, agáchate] - Decía el dragon rojo, alarmando al joven que capto el mensaje.

El chico se agacha rápidamente, esquivando un disparo a quemarropa de una escopeta del tipo de lentes, se levanta rápidamente para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que soltara el arma.

Mi nariz aaahhhh - Dijo el de lentes adolorido, se tocaba su nariz que esta doblado de lado saliéndole una línea de sangre - Maldito mocoso - Se abalancea hacia el chico, dándole un puño al estómago del joven haciendo que soltara las pistolas.

El pelinegro por su parte, se gira para darle una patada en las costillas, el de lentes saca una navaja dando un corte por la pierna derecha, el chico con su cuchillo olympia le responde con un corte en el hombro, el hombre se sujeta la herida con su mano derecha, se avanza con la punta de su navaja hacia al pecho del joven, el chico evita el ataque lo cual le agarra el brazo izquierdo del tipo, le voltea y con su cuchillo le clava en la cintura por donde esta las vértebras lumbares, le gira el mango del cuchillo haciendo que el tipo gritara de dolor y agonía.

AAAAAHHHHH - Gritaba el de lentes, obligando que su cuerpo se cayese de rodillas.

El pelinegro le retira su cuchillo de la cintura del sujeto, haciendo que brotara sangre, lo limpia en el hombro de la camisa del tipo para que esté limpio y después lo guarda en su funda, camina hacia sus pistolas desert eagle, los recoge que a la par los guarda, se regresa para encarar al tipo de lentes.

Tu eres alex, cierto? - Pregunto el pelinegro.

Púdrete mocoso…. no sabes con quien te enfrentas… cuando llegue mi jefe con sus muchachos, estarás muerto - Dijo el de lentes con voz de odio.

Lo siento, pero tu jefecito murió por una explosión en la fábrica hace 1 hora, deje una granada en el sótano donde se hallaban las cajas que contiene armas de fuego y los barriles de gasolina inflamable - Declaro el pelinegro, haciendo que el tipo abriera los ojos.

Es mentira - Decía el de lentes.

Te lo describiré, el sujeto era calvo con una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, posee una mirada de molestia, le gusta emborrachar con sus amigos y su arma era un ak-47, te suena familiar - Dijo el pelinegro serio, viendo como el hombre se agachaba la cabeza del cual está temblando de rabia.

Maldito hijo de perra, asesinaste al jefe! - Grito el de lentes.

Tuvo una mala noche, ahora cuantas chicas tiene en los conteiners - Dijo el pelinegro.

No te lo diré, mocoso - Decía el tipo, pero lo que recibió fue 3 golpes por la nariz de parte del pelinegro - Ya basta, basta, hablare, son 500 chicas, pero por favor no más.

El pelinegro, le agarra al tipo el cuello de la camisa, lo arrastra hacia un poster de luz, vio las cuerdas a un lado, lo toma y empezaba amarrarlo.

Si me estas mintiendo, te castigare - Decía el pelinegro caminando al conteiner.

Cuando se puso enfrente, saca su colt, dispara el seguro, lo guarda para luego abrirlas, vio a las chicas que están lastimadas, con sus ropas desgastadas y temblaban de miedo por ver al chico, cosa que lo capto.

Tranquilas no vengo a lastimarlas - Decía el pelinegro, haciendo que las chicas se calmaran un poco, vio una hacha de emergencia en la pared, se dirigía allá, rompe el vidrio, lo toma, se regresa para entregar a una chica de cabello ondulado de color azul, esta vio confundida - Úsala para romper los seguros, sacan a los demás - Decía cuando apuntaba su mano a los 4 conteiners, que están las chicas pidiendo auxilio, hasta que oyó unas sirenas de policia no muy lejos.

[Sera mejor regresar a la guarida, compañero… has hecho un trabajo difícil] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Lo que digas, ddraig… quiero dormir - Dijo el pelinegro, se bostezaba por el cansancio, empezando a marcharse, hasta que alguien le llamo…

Quien eres, tu? - Dijo una chica de pelo largo color café oscuro, viendo al chico que esta de espaldas.

Red Punisher… - Dijo el pelinegro alejándose del lugar, se monta en la moto, inserta las llaves, lo encienda para después arrancar, saliendo del puerto, para regresar a su guarida.

 **Guarida/Refugio - 10:20 pm**

El pelinegro ya se encontraba en la guarida/refugio quitando su gabardina, dejándolo en la silla, deja el saco en la mesa, le retira sus armas para colocarlo en sus lugares, se quita las fundas junto con el cinturón, luego de eso, se dirigía al refrigerador, lo abre, saca un jarrón de agua y lo cierra, lo siguiente busca una pequeña olla, lo coloca en la cocina, lo enciende, inserta un poco de agua a este para que se caliente, luego vuelve a guardar la jarra, después tomo un pote de café al igual que el colador, usa dos cucharas de café negro lo echa al colador, se fijó el agua que ya se encontraba hirviendo, apaga, agarra una toalla para sujetar el mango de la olla, le echa al colador que tiene el café adentro, tomo una taza para que se llenara de café hecho y por ultimo una cucharada de azúcar para no quedar amargo.

Ahora el chico con su taza de café en su mano izquierda se fue a su habitación, para descansar por su primera noche de su trabajo.

 **Habitación de Issei**

El pelinegro estaba sentado al borde de la cama con los ojos cerrados, en sus manos sostenía su taza de café, hasta que rompió el silencio...

Oye ddraig… - Dijo el pelinegro.

[Dime, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Como te pareció por lo que hice….? - Pregunto el pelinegro, haciendo que el dragón celestial se quedara callado en unos segundos, procesando las palabras de su portador.

[Por lo que veo, has hecho trizas a esos gansters de la fábrica y el puerto, primero fuiste a entrar por el sótano para colocar una granada en el rincón, eso fue una buena forma de pensar, segundo hiciste una redada, le interrogaste a ese calvo sobre sobre la persona que asesino a tus padres y tercero disparaste por de frente eliminando a los demás sujetos, luego de preguntar el de lentes de donde estaban las chicas, dirigiste al conteiner para liberarlas… pero] - Dijo el dragon rojo dando una pausa para luego hablar - [Porque le dijiste a la chica por el nombre "Red Punisher"].

Es porque me vino una idea de colocar un nombre para mí alias, pensaba colocar mr. Venganza pero, Red Punisher tiene un significado, el emblema de la camisa se representa la muerte de todos los criminales que he hecho, el red en español como rojo es la sangre, ira, venganza de una persona que se enfrentara el peligro que amenaza la vida de inocentes y el punisher como castigador es cuando alguien a cometido un delito y el precio que pagara de sus actos es la muerte - Dijo el pelinegro - Te pareció bien el nombre, ddraig?

[Diría que es excelente, esto te llamaría la atención de toda la gente]. Dijo el dragón rojo, dando una opinión.

Sería un mensaje para los malos - Dijo el pelinegro - Antes tenía unos padres que me apoyaron durante toda mi vida, días que los he visto desde que se murieron entre mis brazos, en este mundo está envuelto de asesinos, violadores, dementes, sádicos, locos, pervertidos, una verdadera maldad se mueve a cada minuto por los lugares oscuros, es hora de subir de nivel.

[Entonces deberá tomarte en serio de esto, compañero… pensé que si algunos de los seres sobrenaturales, por ejemplo los ángeles creían que iba a ser un infierno para ti] - Dijo el dragón rojo - [Pero se equivocaron]

Buen punto en ello, ahora empezaran a conocerme…. Issei Hyodou está muerto, llámame… Red Punisher (Castigador Rojo) - Declaro el castaño, abriendo los ojos de color verde esmeralda con unas pupilas rasgadas de un dragón.

El comienzo de su vida como vengador, ha comenzado….

 **Fin del Capitulo**

Espero que le hayan gustado el capítulo, lamento por el retraso del fic, es porque acabo de terminar mi semestre, por fin soy libre de esas tareas, ahora continuare a escribir las demás historias, debo mejorar mi temática, a pesar que soy novato de desarrollar fics, con el tiempo mejorare, había alguna falta de ortografías del primer capítulo, lo siento por eso.

Otra cosa lo del harem, lo estoy procesando aun, pero lo pensare en como agregar a las chicas al equipo de issei, los mencionare en la siguiente actualización.

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reviews y criticas de esta historia, si le gusto o no.

En el Próximo Capitulo: Duro Entrenamiento y Las Excaliburs en el Patio Iluminado por la Luna - Parte 2.

Se despide neo-159, nos vemos luego….


	3. Chapter 3

Bienvenidos les saluda su escritor neo-159, como han leído la primera parte del capítulo anterior, issei tendrá un trabajo muy enserio como Red Punisher, del cual había dejado su vieja vida como pervertido, ahora se había transformado en una especie de ángel místico de la muerte que estará enfrentando a sus enemigos en el fuego cruzado, cuyo objetivo es detener los planes de los criminales que amenaza la vida de los inocentes, tendrá un duro camino por recorrer, el jugara un papel muy importante de esto, habrá sorpresas en sus momentos muy peligrosos y oportunos, no recibirá ordenes de nadie ni ofertas de sus enemigos, rechazara de cualquiernegocio o propuesta de algunas personas no confiables, sin más comenzamos….

High School DxD y The Punisher no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños originales, Ichiei Ishibumi y Garht Ennis, Steve Dillon, Jimmy Palmioti.

Referencias:

Te enseñare lo que es el verdadero castigo - Diálogos.

(Es su naturaleza) - Pensamientos o Recuerdos.

[La larga y fría oscuridad es lo que se convirtió en su vida] - Ddraig o Albion.

 **Este humano es alguien que no debes subestimar** \- Otros seres Sobrenaturales.

"El hombre más peligroso que ha caminado sobre la tierra"- Llamadas, hologramas, cartas, mensajes.

Después de perder por segunda vez en el Rating Game contra Raiser Phoenix, es torturado y casi muerto por la nobleza de Phoenix y Gremory, solo 3 chicas las cuales no traicionaron al chico, una noche asesinan a sus padres por una persona cruel, ahora iseei busca venganza y se convertirá en un defensor despiadado, empeñado para castigar a los culpables, luchara fuera de la ley en situaciones extremas, porque para el hará su justicia natural.

Capítulo 3: Duro Entrenamiento y Las Excaliburs en el Patio Iluminado por la Luna - Parte 2

 **Cuidad Kuoh - 6:00 am**

El sol sale del horizonte de la ciudad kuoh, amanecieron por una increíble la noticia en los televidentes, reporteros y radios por todo el lugar:

"Bien dia a todos, esto son los titulares de la mañana del informativo en la ciudad kuoh, en una fábrica de madera se encuentra destrozada de escombros por una explosión, la policia ha averiguado la zona para averiguar lo que ha pasado, se reportan que han encontrado 12 cadáveres quemados y destrozados en ese lugar, en el sótano se ha hallado unas 20 cajas de armas quemadas que al parecer le pertenecen a la policia, el fbi, los militares y los swats, los cuerpos se identificaron como "Los Dekers", un grupo de gansters que son buscados por los federales de japón, ellos secuestran a las chicas de 15 años durante los 3 años, los familiares se preocupan por la desaparición de esas jóvenes, su trabajo es drogar a las muchachas para convertirse en unas prostitutas pasando en las calles de noche, el año pasado han encontrado a 100 jóvenes coreanas muertas en un conteiner en beijing por falta de hambre o enfermedad, ese dia fue una verdadera perdida para los familiares que han llorado durante días, ellos le reclamanjusticia por ese atentado, pero lamentablemente las autoridades no han hecho nada para detenerlos,también venden armas de fuego en el mercado negro a las pandillas de hong kong y transportan la heroína, armas y las chicas dentro de un conteiner en un barco de cigarrillos donde lo transportan hacia el puerto, han encontrado 21 cadáveres desembrados del mismo grupo, lo sorprendente de esto es que en el barco había 500 chicas japonesas en los 5 conteiners, la policia lo están abordando para que los médicos lo atienden, los detectives han interrogado a una chica que es testigo por lo que paso, escuchemos"

La cámara de video se fijó a una 2 chicas, una de cabello ondulado de color azul y la otrade pelo largo color café oscuro, que lleva puesto una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo por parte de los médicos.

"Esos sujetos nos metieron en esos conteiners, nos golpeaban, arrastran y amenazan con sus armas, teníamos miedo de que nos pasara algo a nosotras, de pronto sonó unos disparos, explosiones, gritos allá fuera, estamos temblando de miedo, luego de unos minutos escuche unos pasos que se aproxima hacia la puerta, después sonó un disparo, se abrió y lo que vi fue un chico, tiene el cabello negro, ojos castaño-dorado, yo pensaba que era uno de ellos, pero dijo que no venía a lastimarnos, salimos de ahí, lo que vimos nos dejaron en shock,los sujetos están tirados en el suelo esparcidos con sangre, volví a ver al chico que traía una hacha de emergencia, me la entrego, no sé porque lo hizo, pero me dijo que tengo que romper los seguros de los conteiners, con su mano apunto a los 4 restantes, adentro se encontraban los demás pidiendo auxilio mientrasél se iba del lugar"- Dijo la peliazul.

"Yo le pregunte quien era, lo que él me respondió fue su nombre "Red Punisher" y después de eso se fue antes de que llegara la policia" - Declaro la pelicafé, luego empezó a sonrojarse por ver el rostro del pelinegro - "Olvide decirle las gracias a ese chico, por salvarnos de esos sujetos, no sé cómo agradecerle por lo que paso, se veía lindo".

"Como quisiera tener un novio como el"- Dijo la peliazul con un ligero sonrojo.

"Por otra parte los familiares de las jóvenes, han recibido con los brazos abiertos a sus respectivas hijas, del cual se sintieron felices por volver a ver a sus padres de sus casas, por lo que sabemos que haya sido por una persona que se enfrentó a esos gansters durante esa noche, la pregunta es ¿Quién es "Red Punisher"?; Lo seguiremos informando más adelante"

 **Guarida/Refugio - Habitación**

El pelinegro apaga el televisor con el control remoto de su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda cargaba su taza de café, lleva puesto una franela blanca y un short negro.

[No puedo creer que esa chica que le diste esa hacha de emergencia y la del pelo café,te haya fijado en ti a primera vista, compañero] - Empezó hablar el dragón rojo por lo que vio el noticiero.

Sí que lo es, ddraig… sí que lo es - Dijo el pelinegro tomando un poco de su café - Necesito tomar airedespués de encontrar una información que me interesa.

[Bueno yo volveré a dormir, compañero] - Dijo el dragon rojo, bostezando por el cansancio- [Hablaremos más tarde] - Desde entonces el dragón rojo corta la conversación de su portador.

Está bien, ddraig descansa - Dijo el pelinegro, tirando el control a la cama, luego sale de la habitación para ir a la sala, se dirigía a su escritorio a la par que se sienta en la silla, luego prende la computadora haciéndolo procesar como siempre - Bueno es hora de comenzar, para no aburrirme el tiempo - Se tronaba las manos al igual que su cuello por tener un sueño pesado, para después empezar a teclear.

 **Pov Issei**

Estoy registrando los archivos del pendrive donde contiene los documentos de todo los criminales más buscados, para ver qué hay de bueno, al parecer hay uno que me llamo la atención, Roy Okinawa, es líder de una mafiade asesinoscoreanos, "The Shadows", rival de "Los Dekers", del cual los mate desde anoche, ellos controlan enun almacén abandonado por el oeste de kuoh, ahí adentro seproducen la metanfetamina, cocaína y toxina, ellos se entretienen en el "ClubStorehouse"por el norte después de sus ocupaciones de los negocios, envían las drogas a los proveedores por las calles, vendiendo el producto a los chicos de la academia, el lugar donde antes estudiaba, rayos, ahora entiendo de porque huelo ese humo desde que iba en camino hacia al club de ocultismo, me parece que el grupo de karate se drogan en la sala de almacenamientos en medio del receso todo los días antes de que los profesores se enteren de lo que hacen, supongo que en estos momentos de ahora tomara mal en peor cuanto yo estéahí en el club y el almacén para eliminar a eso imbéciles que reparten la droga a los estudiantes masculinos, kaichou debe expulsar a esos jóvenes masculinos por hacer algo prohibido que abuse las reglas de la academia, debo encargarme de ellos a la hora de la noche, si lo hago temprano llamaría la atención de la policia, y eso no quiero que la gente inocente se involucre de ese problema, primero debo pensar antes para después actuar a la ligera, vere como terminare este trabajo, me pregunto, como se encontraran akeno-san, asia y koneko-chan en el inframundo, síque se afectaron tanto sobre mi "muerte" de ese dia, si los volveré a verlas, hare todo lo posible para salvarlas de la manipulación de esa gremory, si ese maldito yakitori le haría cosas obscenas a ellas, peor violaría a asia, como ex-monja que fue expulsada de la iglesia pero mantiene su fecreyentesobre las enseñanzas de dios, si le toca de un solo dedo encima, le hare cosas más inhumanas que el mismísimo diablo nose salvada de su insignificante vida, chicas aguanten un poco más, volveré a verlas pronto…. Lo prometo

 **Fin del Pov**

 **Inframundo - Castillo Gremory - Sala**

Mientras tantoen el inframundo, donde viven los demonios, en el cielo es de color morado, donde podemos ver los ríos, montañas, pueblos, bosques y por cierto no hay océano ni tampoco el sol en ese lugar, tiene la misma cantidad de superficie que el mundo humano, nos fijamos el área del territorio gremory, en un enorme castillo, ahí adentro de una gran sala, vemos a una joven de cabello rubio,ojos verdes, lleva puesto un traje de monja europea; Se trata de Asia Argento, la ex-monja estaba triste, decaída y por ultimo miedo, que está plasmado en sus pesadillas, cuando dormía en cada noche, veía la escena la cruel tortura de su primer amigo, Issei Hyodou, la persona que dio un gran apoyo incondicional, del cual le salvo de la iglesia por los ángeles caídos y su muerte, lo soñaba repetida veces cuando el chico que lo conoció lloraba, gritaba, lo que más le dolía y atormentaba de su profundo corazón es por los ojos castaño-dorado, su mirada se reflejaba como si estuviera perdiendo la vida, ella lo curaba muchas veces de las heridas que hizo la pelirroja con su caballero junto con el phoenix y sus respectivas noblezas, ella vio a la pelinegra y la peliplatina que apartaban sus miradas por no quería ver como el joven está en una tortura sin fin hasta la hora de la noche.

Asia casi estuvo al borde del colapso en extrema desesperación y si ella tuviera alguna posibilidad de convertirse en un demonio renegado, estaría dispuesta vengarse de su primer amigo y amor secreto en contra la heredera de la familia gremory.

Está sentada en una de los muebles más alejados de la esquina, ella tiene la cabeza hacia abajo y no encontraba nada mejor que mirar el piso de la sala, se siente arrepentida por lo que acepto unir a la nobleza gremory, un dolor que cargaba sobre sus hombros y deseos de morir para unirse en el paraíso a la persona que amo en poco tiempo. Lloraba todos los días por recordar de ese trágico dia por detrás del viejo edificio.

(Sollozo)… Issei-san… (Sollozo)… si no hubiera… si no hubiera… pasado de esto, yo queríadetenerde esas torturas a toda costa… pero… pero… (Sollozo) - Susurro la rubia con voz quebrada, hablando asi misma por no soportar la imagen del joven que tiene una mirada vacía sin vida dentro de sus sueños.

Llevaba unos minutos ahí en la sala no sentía animo ni tampoco sonreía durante las semanas, hasta que escucho unos pasos que se aproximan hacia la ex-monja, la rubia se levanta un poco la vista para ver a una chica de piel morena, cabellolargo que le llega hasta las rodillas de color negro amarrado por un listón anaranjado, ojos violetas, cuerpo voluptuoso con buenos pechos y lleva puesto un uniforme femenino de la academia kuoh, haciendo que la ex-monja lo reconociera rápidamente…

Akeno-san… - Dijo la rubia con voz dolida.

Akeno Himejima, reina de gremory y la segunda one-sama de la academia, ella está completamente decepcionada de su primer amiga y compañera que ha apoyado durante la infancia, Rias Gremory, junto con el caballero, Kiba Yuuto, con la participación de Raiser Phoenix junto con su nobleza, han maltratado muchas veces sin parar a la persona que lo considero como compañero y kouhai para ella, Issei hyodou.

Durante en poco tiempo, no quería hablar a gremory después de ese trágico dia, se había alejado de las personas que están alrededor de ella, lloraba las noches en su habitación por la persona que se interesó a muerto, a veces no desayunaba en las mañanas, ni menos dejaba de pensar al chico durante sus actividades, la reina siempre estaba acompañada de la ex-monja y loli plateada hablando en cosas triviales en los momentos a solas, cuando menciona la palabra "Issei" se deprimen rápidamente por recordar a la persona que los ayudo y esforzó durante el primer raiting game como un demonio re-encarnado.

¿Cómo te encuentras, asia? - Dijo la pelinegra, sentándose al lado de la ex-monja.

Nada bien de lo que parece - Dijo la rubia, volviendo a bajar la cabeza - Y a ti…

Igual que tú… - Dijo la pelinegra, con tristeza en sus palabras para luego suspirar, saca un trozo de tela blanca para dar a la rubia - Ten te traje un pañuelo…

Gracias… - Dijo la rubia, tomando la tela para limpiar sus lágrimas que caían sobre las mejillas.

Te siente mejor - Pregunto la pelinegra.

Si, un poco… - Respondió la rubia.

Oye, iremos a la academia kuoh para ver cómo se encuentra las cosa porallá, te parece bien? - Dijo la pelinegra animando un poco a la ex-monja, cosa que lo logro.

Sí, me gustaría hacerlo pero… ojala no pudiera soportar la culpa que cargo - Dijo la rubia con tono melancólico, cosa que percato la chica.

No eres la única en esto asia, yo y koneko sentimos lo mismo de lo que paso, no evitamos de ver como rias y raiser le maltrataban cruelmente a issei-kun, si le hubiéramos salvarlo de su muerte, rias le diría a yuuto y nos amenazaría con su espada por desobedecer la orden - Dijo la pelinegra, preocupada por la vida de la ex-monja.

Entiendo - Dijo la rubia.

Vamos por koneko para prepararnos a ir a la academia, me acompañas? - Dijo la pelinegra, ofreciéndole la mano a la par que se levanta del mueble.

Claro - Dijo la rubia, aceptando la mano de la chica.

Luego de eso,las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, para prepararse el dia de hoy, cuando se marcharon de ahí, no se dieron cuenta de una bella mujer vestida de maid francesa que está escondida por la esquina de la sala, del cual oyó la conversación de esas dos jóvenes.

(Ahora comprendo porque se sentían asi esas chicas… luego vere como pasaran las cosas) - Pensó la maid, para luego marcharse al sentido contrario de la sala.

 **Por las calles de Kuoh - 09:00 am**

Ahora el pelinegro comenzó a correrpor las calles en las horas de la mañana, lleva puesto una sudadera manga larga con capucha de color negro, guantes rojos sin dedos, pantalón gris oscuro y zapatos converse color negro con líneas blancas, estaba ejercitando temprano para despejar su mente por registrar los documentosdesde su guarida/refugio, extrañaba a sus padres en el fondo pero por fuera no lo demuestra, el parece estar más concentrado en la sacerdotista, la monjayla loli, debería averiguar que si ellas no lo traicionaron voluntariamente durante la tortura del viejo edificio, luego de recorrer en 30 minutos, se detuvo en una máquina de bebidas, saco un billete para ingresarla, luego presiono un botón de su pedido haciéndolo procesar y ahí salió una lata de su bebida, lo abre para después tomarla por el cansancio que ha ejercitado.

Ahh… no hay nada mejor que una bebida energética - Dijo el pelinegro, volviendo a tomar su bebida, pero de pronto escucho un grito que está en la esquina de la calle, el chico bota la lata vacía a la basura, lentamente se fue acercando a un callejón, para simplemente ver a cuatro sujetos que estaban a punto de acosar a unajoven chica que tiene la misma edad que él, piel suave,su cabello es muy largo que le llega a la cinturade color rubio, ojos verdes, su rostro es muy fina, por lo cual se puede considerar que era una persona muy bonita, tiene un cuerpo bien definido para una belleza como ella, lleva puesta una camisa blanca manga larga, bufanda roja corta que esta enredada en su cuello, unos jeans de color azul oscuro y par de botas de color café oscuro…uno de ellos comenzó a hablar.

Oye una preciosa como túno debería caminar sola por esta parte la ciudad sabes? - Dijo uno de ellos quien traía un cigarrillo en la boca.

Porque huyes si apenas nos vamos a divertirnos un rato - Decía el otro que tiene poco cabello, con una mirada lasciva.

Yo no saldría a un estúpido degenerado como tú, ni menos con un idiota que tiene muchas ganas de fumar - Dijo la chica con tono de molestia.

Tienes muchas agallas para hablarle asi al jefe - Respondió el segundo sujeto que traía una navaja en la mano - Tal vez deberíamos darte una lección para que aprendas de una vez tu lugarlindura, porque nadie te salvara de esto.

Qué pasaría si unos malos como nosotros acorralando a una bonita chica en un callejón sin salida? te mataremos para después violarte - Decía el ultimo que tiene el cabello desordenado, con un bate en su mano.

Los cuatro maleantes estaban listos para agarrarla, pero la chica se mantenía alerta de cualquier movimiento de esos sujetos, esto hubiera terminado mal de no ser porque el pelinegro le arrojo una botella vacía de cerveza a uno, el que tiene poco cabello,golpeándolo en la cabeza fuertemente, haciéndole sangrar y dejándolo fuera de combate….

¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ? - Pregunto el sujeto del cigarro.

Saben detesto cuando las personas como ustedes se creen superiores a otros cuando le acorralan a una chica en un callejón sin salida - Dijo una sombra que se acercaba revelando a un cierto pelinegro,quien miraba de manera fría a los delincuentes -Déjala en paz, ustedes inventan una estúpida excusa sin razón de imbéciles como ustedes que aprovechan esa acción para satisfacer sus lujurias.

Mira mocoso lárgate de aquí, este asunto no es de tu incumbencia - Respondió el sujeto con el cigarro.

Porque un estúpido retrasado mental como túte hace llamar jefe?... no, solo eres un perdedor y basura que se le pasa jugando como un tipo duro, haciendo cosas sexuales a las mujeres - Dijo el pelinegro, con tono desafiante.

COMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE ASÍ AL JEFE - Decía el sujeto del bate que está enojado.

O porque razón se escuda en los números, alguien realmente valiente como yo se enfrenta a las personas uno a uno como ustedes, son solo escorias sin alma - Dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que sus palabras fueron suficientes para que los sujetos se hartaran de él.

TE LO ADVERTIMOS CUANDO TERMINEMOS CONTIGO ESA CHICASERÁ EL SIGUIENTE -Grito el sujeto dela navaja, que ataca su arma blancahacia el chicodel cual lo esquivo con facilidad.

Ambos comenzaron a tratar de golpear al pelinegro, pero por más que lo intentaran no podían impactar porque él lo esquivaba todo con facilidad.

Deja de moverte imbécil - Dijo el sujeto del cigarrillo, quien se molestó saco una navaja de mariposa en su ropa -Te voy a destriparte hasta que mueras.

El pelinegro bloqueo el corte con el objeto punzocortante, pero esto no detuvo ahí, el de cigarro saca otro cuchillo de su bolsa derecha y se lo enterrara en el brazo derecho, el chico observo como el otro sujeto que tiene el bate quien estaba listo para golpearlo en la cabeza, un movimiento rápido esquivo el golpe provocando que el brazo del sujeto que sostenía la navaja quedara en la zona de impacto del bate.

CRACK!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH - Un sonoro crujido seguido de un grito ensordecedor que se escuchó en ese callejón, luego de que el sujeto del cigarro sintiera como su brazo que fue partido a la mitad.

Lo siguiente, el chico usa su mano izquierda desnuda, usando una habilidad que podría ser fácil para acabar el sujeto, la mano del cuchillo, lo ataca en el centro del cuello, haciendo que el sujeto del cigarro se ahogara su grito para después el joven le agarra el pelo del tipo, estampándolo en la pared del lado derecho, dejándolo fuera del combate.

JEFE, VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO MALDITO MOCOSO - Dijo el sujeto del bate que debía aprovechar el momento de golpear al chico que está herido.

Así que con mucha violencia comenzó a lanzarle golpes con su bate, el pelinegro estaba herido, pero aun podía pelear, vio una tapa del pote de basura el cual le dio una idea,agarro la tapa para detener el golpe del bate de ese sujeto, aprovecho el momento de poner al lado la tapa, con su mano derecha golpeacon fuerza justamente en la cara del maleante provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y soltara su bate de una vez.

El pelinegro sostenía su brazo derecho el cual estaba lleno de sangre y lentamente saco el cuchillo que tenía enterrado, luego con su mano izquierda lo gira, para luego lanzarla hacia el sujeto pero en esta vez se dirige hacia la entrepierna dando en el blanco, haciendo que este gritara como niña, se comenzara a retorcer para luego caer el piso por el terrible dolor que tiene.

Ay… ay… mi cosita… me duele… ay - Decía el sujeto adolorido, sosteniendo su parte de abajo.

¡Cuidado! - Dijo la chica, alertando al chico por el último sujeto que está detrás de él, con un revólver en la mano.

El pelinegro percato el mensaje de la chica, se agacha rápidamente, con su pie izquierdo le propina una fuerte patada en el estómago del sujeto, haciendo que perdiera el aire al igual que soltara su revólver, cayendo al piso por el dolor.

El chico se levanta para tomar el arma que está en el suelo y le retira las balas, la chica estabasorprendida por lo que esta viendo, no imaginaba como una persona como él puede derrotar a esos sujetoscuando esta por desventaja numérica.

El pelinegro tira el revólver a la basura, se acerca al sujeto caído, le agarra el cuello de la camisa y la correa que sujeta el pantalón, lo levanta, camino y por ultimo lo mete en un pote de basura, haciendo que sus pies estén afuera, luego de que término, el chico se acercó a la chica.

¿Oye, se encuentra bien? - Dijo el pelinegro.

Si… - Dijo la chica, mirando el brazo derecho del chico que está sangrando - Deberías irte a un hospital, para que te cure tu brazo.

Esto no es nada, he tenido peores - Dijo el pelinegro, revisando su herida.

¡¿Cómo que no es nada, si ese idiota te acaba de enterrar un cuchillo en el brazo?! - Dijo la chica con voz de regaño.

No tengo ganas de ir al hospital, no estoy acostumbrado de eso por ahora -Dijo el pelinegro, restándole importancia de este asunto, haciendo que ella suspirara.

Debo decir que estoy impresionada de esto, nunca vi como peleabas contra ellos sin miedo ni menos soportar los golpes que te han hecho - Dijo la chica.

Bueno es porque antes yo entrenaba en un curso de karate - Dijo el pelinegro.

Vaya ahora entiendo de eso… por cierto cómo te llamas? - Pregunto la chica,esperando el nombre de su salvador hasta que hablo..

El chico está en un dilema, si dice su verdadero nombre, la traería mucha atención, pensó rápidamente para luego decir…

(Suspira)… Hyodou - Respondió el pelinegro.

Gracias por salvarme, hyodou-kun - Dijo la chica que esta agradecida.

Descuida… yo me tengo que ir - Dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta para caminar, pero se detuvo por la voz de ella…

Espera, antes de que te vayasdéjamecerrarte la herida con mi bufanda - Dijo la chica quitando la bufanda de su cuello, para luego improvisar un torniquete en el brazo derecho del chico para que la sangre no escurra - Ya está.

Gracias…y debes tener cuidado por donde caminas, nos vemos - Dijo el pelinegro, saliendo de ahí para regresar a su guarida/refugio.

Luego de que el pelinegro se había marchado del callejón dejando a los cuatros delincuentes tirados,la chica que no dejaba de mirar al chico que lo salvo.

(Desearía encontrarme con él algún dia, se ve apuesto con su peinado) - Pensó la chica mientras se sonrojaba por ver los ojos dorado-castaño del joven - (Nunca te olvidare).

 **Academia Kuoh - Salón 2-B- 2:00 pm**

En medio de la clase de historia, la ex-monja se encontraba en su puesto, estaba escribiendo la tarea pero va más lento que lo normal, aun se sentía deprimida por este dia, sus compañeras le preguntaron como "estas bien" "te sientes mal?" y lo que respondió fue "estoy bien", no tenía ganas de hablar por tener la pesadilla que dominaba en su mente, pero había una persona que lo veía desde atrás.

Era una chica de 16 años, su cabello está amarrado en dos coletasde color castaño, ojos verdes, gafas de color rosa y lleva puestaun uniforme femenino de la academia, en cuestión se trata de Aika Kiryuu, miraba como su amiga que se encontraba desanimada por el dia de hoy, ella era de pocas personas que le acompañaba durante las clases, la mayoría de veces que le gusta molestar y burlar al "Dúo Pervertido", pero por dentro era amable y le preocupa por como ver como su compañera se encontraba de ese estado.

(Que te ha ocurrido asia…) - Dijo la castaña mentalmente.

 **Guarida/Refugio -Habitación - Noche - 7:00 pm**

El pelinegro se encontraba poniendo su ropa, su franela y camisa negra con la calavera en forma de dragón, pantalón y zapatos militares del mismo color, coloca unos holsters de cuisse dock 17 en sus muslos y el shouder holsters.

Sale de su habitación para dirigirse a su arsenal de armas, agarro 2 pistolas Beretta 93R semi-automáticas, 2 revolver Smith & Wesson Modelo 29 con cañón de 214 mm,Ametralladora LigeraM249 de 5.56 mm y los lleva en la mesa principal, abra el maletín plateado para sacar laescopeta SPAS-12 junto el cuchillo olympia, lo cierra, lo siguiente fue caminando hacia la caja de granadas, tomo 2 de explosión y 2 incendiarias, igual lo deja por donde esta las armas y luego tomo la caja de munición para recargar 6 cartuchos para el beretta 93r, una cinta de eslabón desintegrable de 200 cartuchos, mientras tanto busco 2 cintas, una para colocar las balas 44 mágnum de los Smith & Wesson Modelo 29 y la segunda para cartuchos del 12 de SPAS-12, luego de 30 minutos, guarda los 2 revólveres en los holsters de cuisse dock 17, las 2 beretta 93r junto con el cuchillo olympia en sus shouder holsters, coloca los 6 cartuchos en los bolsillos de su cintura, la cinta que están las balas de los revolver se encontraba un poco debajo de los cartuchos y la última que tiene los cartuchos del 12 se los pone al lado izquierdo de su hombro y 4 granadas (2 explosivas y 2 incendiarias) en los shouder holsters de ambos lados bien sujetados.

El pelinegro se pone la gabardina, toma su escopeta SPAS-12 que tiene una cuerda para sujetar al igual que la M249, se lo coloca en la izquierda la escopeta en la derecha y la ametralladora en la izquierdapara después salir de la guarida/refugio, decidió ir caminando por las calles de la ciudad kuoh a paso rápido.

 **Club Storehouse - 8:00 pm**

Vemos muchas personas que al parecer que están afuera formándoseen una fila, algo fastidiados y molestos por los guardias de la entrada del club del cual están revisando la lista de los visitantes para que acceden a la fiesta.

Vamos amigo, te he dicho que conozco a la gente ahí adentro - Decía un hombre de 28 años, de pelo militar color rubio opaco, camisa verde con rayas negras, pantalón azul y zapatos marrones, llevaba 20 minutos ahí en la cola cuanto trataba a hablar inútilmente al guardia.

Me importa una mierda - Dijo el guardia que tiene el peinado atrás color negro con lentes oscuros, que llevaba chaqueta gris por debajo de esta una camisa negra, pantalón del mismo color que la chaqueta y zapatos negros, omitiendo las palabras del hombre cuando revisaba la lista de invitados.

Déjame entrar, vengo con unas mujeres -Dijo el hombre.

No estás en la lista - Dijo el guardia cuando se voltea para mirar a una persona que le esta mirando, en los reflejos de los lentes oscuros de este podemos ver una calavera roja en forma de dragón - Y tú que rayos quieres, estúpido?

Pero lo que respondió fue una apuñalada en el pecho por donde está el corazónde parte del chico.

Roy Okinawa - Dijo el pelinegro, mientas le retiraba el cuchillo del guardia haciendo que cayera al piso que al parecer está muerto, luego agarra el cuello de la camisa al segundo guardia usando su cuchillo que acercaba peligrosamente del cuello de este - Donde está? - Decía con seriedad en su voz.

F-f-fiesta privada… en el salón de atrás - Dijo el segundo guardia que esta aconjonado, después de eso…

ZAS!

El chico le corta en la vena yugular haciendo que brotara sangre cayéndose al piso mientras la pistola del guardia caía también, mientras que la gente entraron en pánico.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHH - Grito una mujer.

POR DIIIIIIOOOOOSSS - Dijo el hombre de la fila que salió corriendo de ahí asustado, por lo que vio.

Todos los que están en la fila corrieron de ahí como locos, hasta que el dragón hablo…

[Vaya forma de interrogar, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Esa es mi marera de hacerlo, ddraig) - Dijo el pelinegro, sacando su ametralladora ligera M249de la espalda para luego entrar al club.

Mientras caminaba el chico, la gente huía del lugar, otros se escondían y luego un perdedor sé que le cayó su bebida cuando se orinaba de sus pantalones repentinamente cuando algunas mujeres miraran con asco, el joven paso de largo, subió por las escaleras del lado derecho, vio la puerta donde dice "Fiesta Privada", tomo la perilla, lo gira a la izquierda para abrir un poco, asomándose para ver lo que hay en esa habitación.

Ahí adentro había 70 hombres y 2 mujeres, ellos estaban bebiendo, drogando, charlando y divirtiendo y ellas las llevaban ropa interior, bailando por los tubos por una música fuerte, el chico vio a su objetivo que está en el centro, un hombre de 38, pelo blanco ojos azules, una chiva en su barbilla, lleva puesto una chaqueta negra, camisa gris, pantalón del mismo color que la chaqueta y zapatos casuales de color negro, está fumando tabaco y la mano derecha un vaso de licor.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta normalmente, usando la ametralladora ligera M249 apuntando a las 2 cornetas, apretó el gatillo para luego disparar….

¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

Destruyéndolas en el proceso a la par se frena la música, todos se agacharon cuando dejaron de hacer sus actividades nocturnas, las mujeres estaban asustadas y lloraban por ver un chico que está cargando un arma en sus manos.

Fuera… - Dijo el pelinegro seriamente, mirando a las 2 mujeres que entendieron por las palabras de este, ellas se levantaron para luego salir de la habitación dejando a los 70 hombres que todavía están quietos.

Ehh… que...- Decía un sujeto gordo, que no entendía de lo que está pasando, hasta que el pelinegro le apunto hacia su dirección - No!-Veía como el chico tenía la mirada seria, cuando apretó el gatillo empezó a disparar…

¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

 **Almacén Abandonado - 9:00 pm**

El pelinegro llego el lugar oeste donde guardaban las drogasdel líder coreano, está sentado del co-piloto mientras el coreano está en el asiento del conductordentro del auto, el sujeto tiene fuertes magullones en su rostro y unas balas que le atravesó por los muslos.

Aquí llegamos- Dijo el coreano con pocas palabras para hablar porque el chico le rompió 3 dientes.

Cuantos hombres tienen ahí - Dijo el pelinegro, cuando apuntaba el beretta 93r en la cabeza del sujeto.

20 hombres y unos 2 que hacían de guardia - Declaro el coreano, haciendo que el chico guardara su pistola.

… Te quedaras aquí… - Dijo el pelinegro, mientras le amarraba las manos del sujeto al volante con una cuerda, para después salir del auto.

Porque te haría caso, maldito mocoso? - Dijo el coreano que está furioso, la que respondió el chico fue…

BANG!

AAAAAHHHHHH MI OREJA! - Grito el coreano, por recibir una bala en la oreja derecha cuando el chico apunto con su mano izquierda, el revolver Smith & Wesson Modelo 29.

Deberías… - Dijo el pelinegro, dándose la vuelta para sacar otro revolver para caminar hacia el almacén.

 **Zona de Construcción - Por el Este de Kuoh - 9:20 pm**

En el área de construcción de un complejo de casas, vemos unos jóvenes que habían llegado el lugar, se trata de la nobleza sitri, ellosrecibieron una orden de cacería del archi-duque en este sector de la ciudad, han informado que hay un nido de demonios renegados que están planeando algo siniestro, la heredera hablo con su amiga/rival rias gremory desde su comunicador, que le acompañe esta noche junto con su nobleza a terminar el trabajo pero esta decía que está ocupada por unos asuntos personales.

(Que te ha pasado, rias?) - Dijo la sitri, hasta que sintió una auras que se aproximan - Chicos prepárense - Decía cuando se pusiera en guardia al igual que su nobleza.

Desde entonces, de la nada aparece múltiples esferas de energía que se aproximan rápidamente hacia los chicos, reaccionaron a tiempo de crear unos escudos mágicos antes de impactarlas, creando una explosión, cuando el humo se dispersó, la heredera sitri vio como los demonios que estaban escondidos en ese lugarsalieron 30 de ellos, unos tienen formas deformes, algunos más humanos que otros y los últimos son simplemente monstruosos que están listos para atacar.

Ohhh, miren lo que tenemos aquí muchachos, llego la cena principal- Dijo un demonio que tiene un aspecto de insecto.

Demonio renegado, mi nombre es Sona Sitri, heredera de la casa Sitri y venimos a exterminarte de una vez- Dijo la sitri seriamente.

Jajajaja… no puede ser más perfecto en esta noche, me volveré más fuerte si le mato a la heredera de clan sitri jajaja,fueron unos tontos al haber venido a este lugar… literalmente buscando sus muertes, pero cayeron directamente a nuestra trampa - Decía el demonio, haciendo que la sitri se volteara a hacia atrás para ver como otros demonios sujetaron su nobleza por la espalda, intentaban farzarse del agarre pero no podían soltarse.

Unos de los demonios, lanzo un hechizo de paralización hacia la nobleza sitri, quedándose quietos haciendo que sus cuerpos no podían moverse de sus sitios.

Que has hecho, demonio?! - Dijo la sitri, que seguía paralizada.

Sabíamos que vendrían en este lugar, hemos planeado esta idea para tender una trampa para encargarme de ustedes y luego dematarlos, saldremos por las calles a comer a los humanos, para disfrutar el caos que vamos hacer - Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa sádica.

No se saldrán con la suya! - Dijo la sitri que está molesta por el demonio.

Oh que miedo - Decía el demonio que está fingiéndose temor por las palabras de la chica -Antes de que te mueras, voy a jugar con tu cuerpo para dejarte una marca que no te olvidaras - Decía cuando caminaba peligrosamente hacia la joven sitri relamiéndose los labios.

Maldito, no te dejare que le hagas algo a kaichou! - Grito el rubio que está molesto, pero el demonio que está detrás lo golpea el estómago con su puño.

Saji-chan! - Dijo una chica de coletas color castaño con unos ganchos verdes en ambos, miraba como su novio es golpeado por el demonio.

Kaichou - Dijo la reina que está desesperada de liberarse del hechizo - (Por favor que alguien lo salve) - Pensó.

 **Con Issei**

El pelinegro ya había terminado su misión, ha matado a los hombres que están en el almacén y después un coreano muerto en el auto destrozado, como ocurrió ese momento, bueno, luego de eliminar a los mafiosos de ese lugar uso una granada incendiaria, lo deja por donde están las drogas, cuando ya está por la entrada principal, lo dispara con su revólver, haciendo que el fuego se esparcieran de ese lugar, cuando salió de ahí, el almacén se estalla en pedazos y luego le lanzó una granada explosiva al auto por donde está el líder, matándolo al instante.

Ahora caminaba por el este de las oscuras calles de kuoh, dirigiéndose hacia su guarida/refugio, estaba un poco cansado a estas horas, ha usado su escopeta SPAS-12 y los revólveres Smith & Wesson Modelo 29 durante su trabajo.

(Bostezo)… Que sueño - Dijo el pelinegro, tronándose el cuello cuando caminaba tranquilamente.

[Cómo te sientes, compañero?] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Cansado ddraig y por el momento estoy empezando a tener sueño - Dijo el pelinegro.

[Bueno eso es normal, después de que has hecho tu trabajo por esta noche] - Dijo el dragón rojo, hasta que sintió un aura sobrenatural - [Compañero, detecto energía demoniaca que está en esa zona].

De quien - Dijo el pelinegro que esta extrañado.

[Al parecer deben ser la nobleza sitri] - Dijo el dragón rojo, haciendo que el chico prestara atención - [La heredera está en peligro, creo que esos demonios le van a hacer cosas malas a esa chica].

Entiendo, por donde se encuentran ddraig? - Dijo el pelinegro.

[Por la derecha pasando dos cuadras y ellos lo van hacer sin prisa, debes apurarte compañero… y rápido] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Esta vez te pediré tu energía, ddraig - Dijo el pelinegro, empezando a correr, dirigiéndose a la ubicación donde le menciono el dragón celestial.

 **Volviendo a la Zona de Construcción**

El demonio uso las uñas de sus manos, desgarrando el uniforme femenino de la heredera sitri dejándole en ropa interior de color azul, la nobleza miraban con odio a ese degenerado que va hacer "eso" a su rey, tratan de moverse pero le fue inútil porque están paralizados por el hechizo, por su parte la sitri sentía molesta y miedo por una situación como esta, los otros demonios no se apartaban la vista por disfrutar el espectáculo, sus rostros están llenos de diversión y lujuria.

Aléjate, asqueroso… no te me acerques… - Dijo la sitri con voz temblorosa por ver como el demonio sacaba la lengua como si estuviera a punto de probar.

Nada de eso, disfrutaras de esto cuando tu cuerpo dejara de soportar, hare romper tu espíritu heredera sitri ajajajajajaja- Dijo el demonio, acercándose con su lengua hacia los labios de la heredera, mientas la nobleza no quería ver esta escena, se sentían débiles por no tener la fuerza de proteger su rey.

La heredera cerraba sus ojos violeta fuerte al igual que su boca, no quería recibir este cruel momento vergonzoso.

(Que alguien… sálvame...) - Pensó la sitri mientras le salía una ligera lágrima recorriendo en su mejilla derecha.

Lo que paso a continuación no era lo que esperaba la nobleza sitri…

BANG!

De la nada una bala le atravesó fuertemente en el lado izquierdo del cráneo del demonio incesto, haciendo que brotara sangre de ahí a la par se cae de espaldas hacia el piso, convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Todos buscaban de quien era el responsable que hizo, hasta que se fijaron a una persona que se encontraba por delante de ellos.

Se trata del pelinegro quetenía una berreta 93r en su mano derecha, del cual por lo que dedujo que en el cañón salía un fino humo, había llegado cuando disparo al demonio renegado en la cabeza.

Llegue a tiempo… - Dijo el pelinegro, mientras sacaba otra pistola.

Maldito engendro, has matado a mi compañero! - Grito otro demonio con molestia.

Quien eres tú?!- Dijo una demonio de ojos verdes oscuros.

[Deberías presentarte, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Bueno está bien… a mí no me quejo de esto) - Dijo el pelinegro- Yo soy Red Punisher y he venido aquí a matarlos a todos - Decía seriamente en su voz.

Esta respuesta dejo perplejos a todos y el lugar está sumergido en un silencio sepulcral, la nobleza sitri había escuchado en las noticias de ese nombre que ha acabado con "Los Dekers" en una sola noche cuando libero a todas las chicas que se encontraban dentro del conteiner en un barco de cigarrillos y los demonios renegados no entendía de lo que pasa.

Vaya… que presentación tan estúpida para un mocoso como tú - Decía un demonio con burla en sus palabras, pero….

¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

El chico le ha disparado con sus pistolas semi-automáticas, volándole los secos dando una muerte rápida, haciendo que los demonios se quedaran con la boca cerrada.

Crees que estoy jugando con esto? - Dijo el pelinegro con voz seco, haciendo que los renegados sentían un gran escalofrió en sus columnas vertebrales - Libera a los chicos… Ahora… y no me hagan repetirlo 2 veces.

Unos de los demonios desactivo el hechizo de paralización y les soltaron a los jóvenes, liberándolos inmediatamente.

Salgan de aquí, yo me encargaré de esto - Dijo el pelinegro, mientras la nobleza sitri está ayudando a su rey que se encuentra en shock, para luego dirigirse a la salida, pero el joven no despegaba la vista de los renegados que están ahí.

Muchas gracias… - Dijo la reina que esta agradecida por el chico que los salvo, antes de salir de la zona de construcción.

Descuida… lleva a kaichou de aquí y dele algo para que calme su shock - Dijo el pelinegro.

La nobleza sitri abrió los ojos como platos por ver como el chico había dicho "Kaichou", desde entonces recordaron su voz, haciendo resolver el rompecabezas dentro de sus mentes y al final le han salido una palabra en sus labios…

Hyodou?! - Dijeron la nobleza sitri que están anonadados, por re-encontrase al ex-peón que creyeron que estaba muerto de un incendio.

Cuando los jóvenes demonios ya están fuera del peligro, escucho unos disparos, gritos y explosivos dentro de la zona de construcción… haciendo que se pusieran tensos por lo que oían a continuación.

¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

BOOM!

CRACK!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!BANG!

BOOM!

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

NOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KA- CHUNK POW! KA- CHUNK POW!KA- CHUNK POW!KA- CHUNK POW!KA- CHUNK POW!KA- CHUNK POW!KA- CHUNK POW!KA- CHUNK POW!KA- CHUNK POW! KA- CHUNK POW!

NO QUIERO MORIR! NO QUIERO MORRRRIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!

¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

Luego de unos 10 minutos, la nobleza sitri vio como el pelinegro se aproximaba a paso normal, cargaba las pistolas beretta 93r en sus manos, del cual están vacías al igual que el M249 y el SPAS-12 que están en su espalda, el chico veía como la nobleza sitri todavía lo miraban, hasta que él rompe el silencio…

Hola… - Dijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa.

Eres túhyodou?... en realidad eres tú? - Dijo la sitri.

Si kaichou… soy yo - Dijo el pelinegro.

Lo que nadie se esperaba de esto a los jóvenes, eran que la heredera sitri y su reina se abalancearon sobre el chico derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad al saber que él estaba vivo.

Me alegro… que estés vivo - Dijo la sitri entre lágrimas.

Igual yo… teníamos miedo de que esos demonios le hicieran algo a kaichou y a los demás - Dijo la reina de igual en lágrimas.

Lo lamento… si las preocupe - Dijo el pelinegro correspondiendo el abrazo de las 2 chicas, levanto un poco la vista para ver a los chicos que todavía lo miraban.

Hyodou… Que alegría verte de vuelta, yo pensé que estabas muerto en el incendio - Dijo el rubio que esta aliviado por ver a su amigo/rival con vida.

Si… yo también saji, pero… no morí en el incendio - Dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

A que te refieres, hyodou? - Dijo la sitri, separándose del abrazo al igual que su reina.

No estaba muerto… pero… - Dijo el pelinegro dando una pausa cuando su pelo le cubre sus ojos - Mis padres fueron asesinados a sangre fría por unos norteamericanos cuando invadieron en la casa de esa noche.

Esa declaración dejo que toda la nobleza sitri se empezaron a sentir una gran tristeza y lastima por las palabras del chico que está en un estado de angustia.

Lamento por lo que paso, hyodou - Dijo la sitri con tono triste.

Descuide… ya estoy sobrellevando esto por días - Dijo el pelinegro, ahora se retira sus armas que están la espalda para después quitar su gabardina negra - Toma.

Por qué me lo das, hyodou? - Dijo la sitri que esta dudosa por como el chico le entregaba su gabardina.

Debes cubrirte kaichou, porque las horas de la noche se ponen frio, puesto de que el demonio te desgarro la ropa - Dijo el pelinegro cuando se coloca sus armas en la espalda.

La heredera sitri entendió por lo que dijo el chico, se lo pone para cubrir su cuerpo, pero lo sorprendente de esto es por el calor que tiene la gabardina.

Me la entregaras después - Dijo el pelinegro, empezando a marcharse para dirigirse a su guarida/refugio, pero se detuvo un momento por escuchar la voz de la reina.

Gracias por salvarnos de esos demonios renegados - Dijo la reina.

De nada, mañana les contare y llevare un folleto en la academia - Dijo el pelinegro.

De que se trata? - Dijo la sitri.

Lo sabrás cuando yo esté - Dijo el pelinegro, alejándose del lugar dejando a la nobleza sitri a estas horas de la noche.

Es bueno que hyodou haya regresado - Dijo el rubio.

Puede quesea cierto saji, pero hyodou ha cambiado… como aprendió a usar esas armas? - Dijo la peliazul por lo que vio el SPAS-12 y el M49 que cargaba el chico.

Eso lo averiguaremos mañana… buenos chicos nos vamos - Dijo sitri, mientras los demás asentían, comenzandoa retirarse del lugar para regresar a sus casas.

 **Al Dia Siguiente - En las Calles deKuoh - 8:00 pm**

El pelinegrollevaba puesto una camisa manga corta de color rojo, pantalón y zapatos normales de color negro y un collar plateado con una piedra jade en su cuello, en su mano izquierda cargaba un folleto de color marrón oscuro, se encontraba caminando por las calles de kuoh, hasta que se encontró con 2 personas que pasaban a través de la entrada que llevaba al edificio principal de la academia, los alumnos miraban con curiosidad,vestían unas capas que les cubría completamente el cuerpo y no se podía distinguir su género, extrañado se acercó, antes de preguntar una de esas 2 personas hablo.

Cuánto tiempo me alegra estar de vuelta en kuoh… pero - Dijo la figura de la izquierdacon una voz melancólica - Extraño a mi amigo de la infancia.

Sé que te sientes mal por la pérdida de un conocido tuyo- Dijo la figura de la derecha, mientras lellamaba a su acompañante para que se calme -Pero él está descansando en el paraíso con su familia, no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

No quiero aceptar esto y lo sabes - Dijo la primera figura.

(Suspira)… Está bien, por ahora debemos concentrarnos por lo que vinimos - Dijo la segunda, mientras recibía un asentimiento de su acompañante.

Buscan algo? - Dijo el pelinegro que esta curioso, haciendo que esas 2 personas lo miraban.

Buscamos a la hermana del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer… Rias Gremory -Dijo la figura de la derecha,ese comentario hizo que el chico se estrechara la mirada por mencionar de ese nombre.

No sé dónde está esa mujer pero no se encuentra en este lugar… quien los pregunta? - Dijo el pelinegro, pero cuando la otra persona estaba a punto de contestar, se escuchó una voz firme y autoritaria que se acercaba directamente por donde estaban.

Quienes son ustedes? - Dijo la sitri acompañaba de su reina, pero se detuvopor ver el joven que los salvo anoche.

Somos las enviadas de la Iglesia, estamosbuscando a Rias Gremory, pero este chico - Dijo la figura de la derecha, señalando al pelinegro- nos dijo que no se encuentra en este lugar así que íbamos a buscar a la heredera del clan sitri.

Soy yo… se puede saber qué es lo que buscan? - Pregunto la sitri.

Queremos hablar contigo de algo muy importante… pero este lugar no es el adecuado - Dijo la figura de la derecha.

Pasan por la tarde en el salón del consejo estudiantil… allí nadie nos molestará - Respondió la sitri.

De acuerdo -Dijo la figura de la derecha junto con su acompañante se dispusieron a marcharse, dejando al pelinegro, la sitri y la reina.

Hola kaichou - Dijo el pelinegro que lo saludaba con la mano.

Hola hyodou - Dijo la sitri - Pareces que has venido por algo.

Claro, vengo a entregarte esto - Dijo el pelinegro, mientras le entregaba el folleto a la sitri.

Que es esto? - Dijo la sitri que esta curiosa.

Evidencias… - Dijo el pelinegro.

De quién? - Pregunto la reina.

Los del club de karate - Declaro el pelinegro, haciendo que las sitri se sorprendieran.

Como… como ha pasado eso?! - Dijo la sitri.

Ábrelo y lo entenderás - Dijo el pelinegro.

Por lo que dijo el chico, ella abrió el folleto y vio las fotografías de unos alumnos masculinos de la academia que están comprando las drogas en las callespor un proveedor, luego veía como se inyectaban la metanfetamina en los brazos y probaban la cocaína, se identificaban como los del club de karate.

Desde entonces, la heredera comenzó a expulsar un aura tretica y su cuerpo temblara, la reina se alejaba un poco asustada por ver como su rey ya se encontraba molesta.

Esos chicos… hyodou… te debo una - Dijo la sitri, cerrando el folleto para dirigirse a la oficina del director, no sin antes de hablar al chico - Puedes volver en la tarde si quieres hablar conmigo.

Está bien, pasare por aquí - Dijo el pelinegro del cual asiente.

Tsubaki vámonos - Decía la sitri cuando caminaba rápidamente mientras su reina lo seguía.

El pelinegro veía como ellas se adentraban en la academia, luego se da la vuelta para ir a una cafetería.

[Creo que la sitri ya se encuentra muy molesta] - Dijo el dragon rojo.

(Desde luego que si ddraig, esos muchachos recibirán un severo castigo) - Dijo el pelinegro con voz tranquilo.

Y era verdad en sus palabras, el director de la academia llamo al club del karate preguntando del cual es el significado de esas fotografías donde ellos se drogaban, por su parte los chicos se sentían atrapados por la masa por no tener una buena excusa, el director llamo a los padres de los jóvenes contando la explicación con lujo de detalles, los familiares se sentían muy decepcionados de sus hijos completamente y llamaron a la policia para arrestarlos de una vez, todos los alumnos de la academia estaban atónitos y mudos por enterarse repentinamente de como el club de karate se drogaban todos los días por dentro y fuera de academia.

 **Sala del Consejo Estudiantil - Tarde - 2:10 pm**

La heredera sitri se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio y al lado de ella se encuentra su fiel reina, enfrente de ellas está el pelinegro que está sentado en la silla.

Bueno hyodou, te debo las gracias por entregarme el folleto por mostrar la evidencia de esta mañana, el director de la academia lo ha expulsado los del club de karate por enterarse de la prueba que hicieron - Dijo la sitri.

De nada kaichou, solo hacia mi trabajo - Dijo el pelinegro.

Cambiando de tema, dime…como es que estás vivo,donde estuviste todo este tiempo y porque te cambiaste el color de tu cabello? - Pregunto la sitri.

(Suspira)… Es una larga historia, pero te responderé a tus preguntas kaichou, te lo contare lo que me paso en realidad - Dijo el pelinegro, contando su verdadera historia que ha ocurrido durante días: El dia que torturaron cruelmente por la gremory con su caballero junto con el phoenix y su nobleza a excepción de las 3 chicas de la pelirroja por detrás del edificio, la muerte de su familia por los criminales norteamericanos, la revelación de su papa, su entrenamiento y su primera misión como "Red Punisher".

Después de que chico termino de hablar, ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas por la historia que escucho del joven.

No puedo creer que rias haría algo asi - Dijo la sitri que está decepcionada por lo que su amiga/rival había hecho.

Lamentable - Dijo la reina que está igual a su rey.

Y como se encuentran las cosas en esta academia - Dijo el pelinegro.

Pasaron muchas cosas después de tu "muerte" hyodou, los alumnos no estaban contentos por el suceso que sucedió en tu residencia - Dijo la sitri, hasta le recordó algo importante -Por cierto hay algo que quiero contarte hyodou.

De que se trata? - Dijo el pelinegro que esta curioso.

 **Flashback - En los Pasillos de la Academia - Ayer en la Mañana - 10:00 am**

La sitri estaba caminando en los pasillos cuando llevaba unos papeles hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil, hasta que se encontró a la ex-monja del cual se sentía muy deprimida a estas horas.

Argento-san que tienes - Dijo la sitri haciendo que la rubia lo miraba.

Buenos días kaichou… no es nada - Dijo la ex-monja con tono melancólico.

No mientes argento-san, que tienes? - Dijo la sitri con su actitud se siempre.

Bueno… - Dijo la ex-monja, contando por lo que sentía durante días cuando estaba en el inframundo, cuando ya termino, la heredera entendió por lo que escucho.

Ya veo… es por hyodou, cierto? - Dijo la sitri, recibiendo el asentimiento de la rubia, desde entonces ensombreció su mirada - Hay algo que debes saber argento-san.

De que kaichou - Dijo la ex-monja.

La sitri le conto a la rubia lo del suceso que paso desde la residencia hyodou.

Eso no puede ser verdad!... Los padres de Issei-san están muertos?! -Pregunto la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de caer de rodillas.

Es la verdad argento-san - Dijo la sitri con un semblante de tristeza.

(Sollozo)… debo volver a mi clase kaichou (Sollozo)… - Dijo la rubia cuando se levantaba para dirigirse a su salón no sin antes de secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos - Hasta luego…

Si… adiós asia - Dijo la sitri, viendo como la ex-monja se alejaba de los pasillos, para luego seguir su camino hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ya veo porque asia se encontraba bastante afectada sobre mi "muerte" y el de mis padres - Dijo el pelinegro.

[Fue demasiado duro para ella compañero]- Dijo el dragón rojo mentalmente a su portador con tono de lastima.

(Lo es ddraig, creo que akeno-san y koneko-chan sienten lo mismo que asia) - Dijo el pelinegro, antes de pudiera hablar a la sitri, la puerta de la sala se abrió y apareció el peón sitri que están acompañados por dos personas que vestían con túnica blanca seguidos por todo el sequito sitri.

Kaichou aquí están las 2 exorcistas que pidieron hablar con usted - Dijo el rubio.

Entiendo déjennos un momento a solas con las invitadas saji - Dijo la sitri, acto seguido todos sus sirvientes salvo al pelinegro salieron, dejando solo a Tsubaki, Sona e Issei con esas exorcistas.

Pueden sentarse - Dijo la sitri.

Las dos exorcistas se sentaron en el sofá para retirarse las capuchas de sus capas,revelando sus hermosos rostros, la primeraes extranjera con un rosario plateado que está colgado alrededor de su pecho, tiene el cabello corto hasta los hombros de color azul con un mechón verde, ojos ambarinos casi dorado, su expresión es seria e intimidante, en sus manos tiene un objeto que está envuelto en una tela y la segunda tiene el mismo rosario que la primera chica, tiene el pelo de color castaño claro que está amarrado en 2 coletas, ojos violetas y su expresión es melancólico y nostalgia.

Agradecemos su cooperación - Dijo la peliazul - Mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta, soy exorcista de la iglesia católica romana.

La heredera miraba con suma atención a la chica y luego fijo su mirada a la otra persona, esperando que imitara las acciones de su compañera.

Bueno… Mi nombre es Irina Shidou, de la iglesia protestante - Dijo la castaña, haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos por recordar ese nombre.

(¿Shidou...? Ese nombre lo conozco cuando era un niño... ¿Acasoella es...?) - Pensó el pelinegro con sorpresa mientras examinaba a la chica.

¿Por qué razón los sirvientes de dios querrían encontrarse con los demonios? - Dijo la sitri.

6 espadas sagradas [Excalibur] han sido preservadas por la iglesia católica en el sede del vaticano, otras dos en la iglesiaprotestante y dos restantes en la iglesia ortodoxa Oriental - Dijo la castaña - Pero hace unos días, recientemente 3 de ellas fueron robadas por los ángeles caídos - Esa información causo la sorpresa de los 3 jóvenes.

La [Excalibur] en sí misma no existe? - Pregunto el pelinegro a la de ojos violeta.

No…La [Excalibur] se rompió en la guerra hace mucho tiempo - Respondió la castaña.

Ahora se ven así - Dijo la peliazul, tomo el objeto para desenvolver la tela que cubría, revelando una espada larga con dos hachas en la empuñadura y la hoja termina con tres puntos - Se trata de [Excalibur]…. Se ha rompido en pedazos durante la guerra hace mucho tiempo, se recogieron y convirtieron los fragmentos en una nueva forma gracias a la alquimia, fueron divididas en 7 espadas.., esta es una de ellas. La Excalibur que tengo es [Excalibur Destructión], una de las 7 espadas sagradas que fueron creadas, está en posesión de la iglesia católica - Decía cuando apartó su espada y la envolvió en la tela.

La mía es [Excalibur Mimic], puede cambiar de forma según quiera mi voluntad, así que es realmente útil para llevarla a cualquier parte al igual que esta, cada [Excalibur] tiene una capacidad única. Esta está en posesión de la iglesia protestante - Dijo la castaña,sacando algo lo que parecía ser una cuerda larga, comenzó a moverse como si estuviera viva y luego cambió su forma para convertirse en una katana.

Irina... No hay ninguna razón para decirle a estos demonios las capacidades de la [Excalibur], verdad? - Dijo la peliazul.

Xenovia… Incluso si son demonios, tenemos que formar una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación, aunque la capacidad de mi espada se revele, no voy a caer ante todos los demonios aquí - Dijo la castaña, haciendo que su compañera suspiraba.

Así que con respecto al robo de las [Excaliburs],tiene que ver con este país, situado al este del mundo? - Dijo la sitri.

La iglesia católica estaba en posesión de 2 [Excaliburs] entre ellas la mía. La iglesia protestante también tenía 2. En la iglesia ortodoxa oriental también había 2. La última de ellas se perdió en la guerra anterior entre dios, los demonios y ángeles caídos. Una Excalibur fue robada de cada Iglesia. Los que las robaron se escaparon hacia Japón y las trajeron a esta ciudad - Dijo la peliazul.

Parece que este territorio está lleno de incidentes, quiénes son los que robaron las [Excaliburs]? - Dijo la sitri.

Los que las robaron fueron los grigori - Declaro peliazul, haciendo que los 3 jóvenes se sorprendieran de esa información.

(Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, ddraig) - Dijo el pelinegro.

[Puede que los ángeles caídos están planeando algo grande] - Dijo el dragón rojo, haciendo que el chico asintiera.

Sabemos que el principal culpable del robo de las [Excaliburs], es uno de los líderes de grigori, Kokabiel - Dijo la peliazul.

Kokabiel?... Uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos que sobrevivió a las guerras anteriores desde la antigüedad... escuche el nombre de un ángel caído que aparece en la biblia - Dijo la sitri que está poniendo su mano en la barbilla.

La iglesia ha enviado a los sacerdotes y exorcistas a esta ciudad en secreto, pero seguían muriendo - Dijo la peliazul - Nuestra meta es que ningún demonio se entrometa en la batalla entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos por las Excaliburs. En otras palabras, hemos venido a decirles que no interfieran con este incidente - Decía cuando la heredera la mirara un poco molesta pero sería.

Tú piensas que podríamos afiliarnos a los ángeles caídos para hacerle algo a la espada sagrada - Dijo la sitri.

Los altos mandos no confían en los demonios ni menos a los ángeles caídos. Se nos ordenó que [Si las espadas sagradas se alejaban del lado de Dios, entonces los demonios estarían felices ¿no?] Los ángeles caídos también se beneficiarían de ello, por estas razones, no sería raro para ellos el aliarse. Es por eso que les estoy dando una advertencia, si forman una alianza con el ángel caído Kokabiel entonces vamos a eliminarlos a todos, aunque seas la hermana de leviathan - Dijo la peliazul, provocando que el chicolo miraba hostilmente que no pasó desapercibida por ella.

…Así que sabes quién soy, entonces déjame decirte que nunca haría algo que avergüence a mi hermana,lo juro por el nombre de sitri, no vamos a afiliaremos con los ángeles caídos, o con ustedes y su dios - Dijo la sitri con tono molesto, luego como la chica se ríe.

Fufufu me alegra escuchar eso - Dijo la peliazul - Tengo que advertirte de que Kokabiel se esconde en esta ciudad junto con las tres Excaliburs. Si algo llegara a suceder, yo sería odiada por el pelotón en la sede de la Iglesia Bueno, no vamos a pedir cooperación. Si llegaran a formar una alianza con el lado de Dios temporalmente, entonces afectaría al equilibrio de las tres facciones. Sobre todo si es la hermana menor de un Maou.

Dónde está la persona a la que la iglesia ortodoxa envió? - Pregunto la sitri.

Tienen a esa persona en espera por si acaso. Están planeando proteger la última [Excalibur] si Irina y yo fallamos en esta misión - Dijo la peliazul.

Así que sólo ustedes dos?...Van a recuperar las [Excaliburs] del líder de los ángeles caídos con sólo ustedes dos? Es una locura, están tratando de morir? - Dijo la sitri con una voz asombrada.

Sí! asi es - Dijo la castaña.

Pienso igual que Irina, pero si es posible, prefiero no morir - Dijo la peliazul.

Ustedes vinieron aquí a Japón dispuestas a morir? La creencia en sus enseñanzas es extrema, como siempre - Dijo la sitri.

No hables mal de nuestras creencias, Sona Sitri. ¿Cierto, Xenovia?- Dijo la castaña.

Cierto. La Iglesia también se decidió que sería mejor eliminar a todas las [Excaliburs] en lugar de dejarlas en manos de los ángeles caídos. Nuestro objetivo es al menos conseguir alejar las [Excaliburs] de los ángeles caídos. Para lograr eso, está bien para nosotras morir. La única manera de luchar contra las [Excaliburs] son [Excaliburs] - Dijo la peliazul con determinación.

Es posible para sólo ustedes dos? - Dijo la sitri.

Bueno, no vamos a morir en vano - Dijo la peliazul sin temor en sus palabras.

Pareces segura de usted misma. ¿Tienes un arma secreta? - Pregunto la sitri.

Puede ser. Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación- Dijo la peliazul, terminando la conversación cuando se levantaba del sofá al igual que su acompañante - Entonces gracias por su tiempo sona sitri. Vámonos Irina.

Nos vemos - Dijo la castaña.

Antes de que las exorcistas salieran, la heredera sitri se levanta de su escritorio para dirigirse a la puerta de la sala.

 **Mientras Tanto…**

Los jóvenes están apoyados en la puerta del salón con los oídos pegados a la puerta, todos trataban de escuchar lo que sucedía allí dentro.

Shhh! Silencio… no puedo escuchar nada - Dijo el rubio presionándose más contra la puerta.

Que estará sucediendo haya adentro? - Dijo la peliblanca que está imitando al rubio.

De pronto la puerta se abrió haciendo caer a todos los "espías" al piso.

Sabía que tratarían de escuchar por lo que puse un hechizo de silencio rodeando la habitación - Dijo la sitrique esta seria por ver a su nobleza que están en el piso.

Lo sentimos! - Dijeron la nobleza cuando se levantabanpara hacer una reverencia.

Bueno… al menos espero que mantengan su palabra - Dijo una peliazul.

A que te refieres? - Dijo el rubio que esta curioso.

Les advierto algo… si llegan a aliarse con los ángeles caídos para robar y destruir nuestras [Excaliburs] los mataremos a todos - Dijo la peliazul con tono amenazante.

Vaya forma de intimidar - Dijo el pelinegro con tono monótono.

Como te atreves a dudar de nosotras demonio… - Dijo la castaña, cuando usasu brazalete convirtiéndolo en una katana.

Tranquila Irina… - Dijo la peliazul, mirando al chico - Cuál es tu nombre?

Issei Hyodou - Dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que los ojos de la castaña se abrieran al ver a su amigo de la infancia del cual está vivo.

Entonces issei hyodou…tengo que tomar eso como una amenaza a la iglesia? - Dijo la peliazul.

Puede que sí, vamos a resolver esto en una pelea, te parece bien? - Dijo el pelinegro con una mirada retadora, haciendo que la nobleza sitri se quedaran sorprendidos.

Si tú lo dices, acepto - Dijo la peliazul.

Con esto ya está hecho - Dijo el pelinegro, mirando a la sitri - Kaichou, guíame al lugar para que podamos pelear.

Síganme… por aquí - Dijo la sitri mientras salía, siendo seguido por el chico, su nobleza y las exorcistas.

 **Patio Trasero del Club de Investigación de lo Ocultismo**

Listo kaichou, la barrera ya está preparada y no queda nadie en la academia… nadie sabrá lo que sucedió aquí - Dijo la reina.

Gracias tsubaki, que tendrá hyodou en mente por desafiar a 2 exorcistas que portan fragmentos de [Excalibur] - Dijo la sitri cuando se cruzaba los brazos- Esto no es más que un enfrentamiento no oficial - Decía cuando recibía un asentimiento por parte de su reina.

El chico se encontraba enfrente de las 2 chicas, ellas tomaronsustúnicas blancas y las tiraron hacia el suelo, vestían unas ropas de batalla,parecía estar hecho de maya, muy pegado de sus pieles y ambas son de color negro, mientras la nobleza sitri los miraba desde afuera de la barrera.

¡Hyodou Issei! - Dijo la castaña, mirando al pelinegro - No puedo creer que mi amigo de la infanciaque ha muerto desde la masacre desde hace unos díasen casa con sus padres, terminaría siendo un demonio...ahh esta es otra de las pruebas del señor - Decía mientras transformaba su cuerda en el brazo en una katana.

Al mismo tiempo la peliazul le retiraba las vendas de su espada para ponerse en posición de defensa.

Haaa…lamento decepcionarte pero antes yo era un demonio - Dijo el pelinegro que está suspirando, haciendo que las 2 exorcistas lo miraran con duda - Primero, yo no estaba muerto, pero mi antiguo yo sí, y segundo soy un humano… aunque me acuerda algo, creí que eras un chico irina...Supongo que la vida es inesperada.

Es verdad...nunca te dije mi género en ese momento, pero me alegro que volvieras hacer humano - Dijo la castaña, sintiéndose aliviada porque su amigo ya no era un demonio.

Comenzamos? - Dijo el pelinegro, cuando sacaba su cuchillo olympia desde su funda que esta por detrás de la cintura.

Desde entonces el chico comenzó a correr hacia ellas y las 2 exorcistas empezaron a atacar hacia el joven, quien gana o pierde en este enfrentamiento, porque solo un veredicto saldrá victorioso.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, quien era la chica que está en el callejón y la otra que está escondida por la esquina de la sala, eso lo sabrán en la siguiente actualización.

Harem de Issei:

Akeno Himejima

Asia Argento

Koneko Toujou

Ravel Phoenix

Isabela

Rossweisse

Irina Shidou

Xenovia Quarta

Sona Sitri

Tsubaki Shinra

Yura Tsubasa

Serafall Sitri

Kuroka Toujou

Gabriel

Ophis

Invitados Especiales:

Akame (Akame Ga Kill)

Kurome (Akame Ga Kill)

Yoruba Kirihime (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut)

(En proceso…)

Procesando Mis Historias:

Sekiryuutei Red of Destiny- Capitulo 2 30%

Dragon Maou no Testament - Capitulo 1 10%

Sekiryuutei + Vampire - Capitulo 1 25%

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reviews y criticas de esta historia, si le gusto o no.

En el Próximo Capitulo: Matar a 2 Pájaros en un Solo Tiro.

Se despide neo-159, nos vemos luego….


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo les saluda su amigo neo-159, he regresado de la muerte y le pido disculpas por el retraso de esta historia que ha llevado 8 meses que no he actualizado, se que ustedes sienten ganas de matarme pero dejaremos eso a un lado y vamos por el capítulo, sin más preámbulos comenzamos….

High School DxD y The Punisher no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños originales, Ichiei Ishibumi y Garht Ennis, Steve Dillon, Jimmy Palmioti.

Referencias:

Te enseñare lo que es el verdadero castigo - Diálogos.

(Es su naturaleza) - Pensamientos o Recuerdos.

[La larga y fría oscuridad es lo que se convirtió en su vida] - Ddraig o Albion.

 **Este humano es alguien que no debes subestimar** \- Otros seres Sobrenaturales.

"El hombre más peligroso que ha caminado sobre la tierra"- Llamadas, hologramas, cartas, mensajes.

Después de perder por segunda vez en el Rating Game contra Raiser Phoenix, es torturado y casi muerto por la nobleza de Phoenix y Gremory, solo 3 chicas las cuales no traicionaron al chico, una noche asesinan a sus padres por una persona cruel, ahora iseei busca venganza y se convertirá en un defensor despiadado, empeñado para castigar a los culpables, luchara fuera de la ley en situaciones extremas, porque para el hará su justicia natural.

Capitulo 4: Matar a 2 Pájaros en un Solo Tiro

 **Patio Trasero del Club de Investigación de lo Ocultismo - 2:17 pm**

Comenzamos? - Dijo el pelinegro cuando sacaba su cuchillo olympia desde su funda que esta por detrás de la cintura.

El chico se abalancea hacia las exorcistas y por su parte ellas corrieron hacia él, la peliazul atacaba un corte vertical hacia el pecho del pelinegro el cual lo detiene con su cuchillo de su mano izquierda para luego apartar la [Destructión] a un lado y se agacha a la par que se giraba para golpear los pies de la chica con su pie derecho haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

El joven se levanta para ver a la castaña que se aproximaba para hacer una estocada que va en su dirección, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de hacer contacto, el dio un paso a la izquierda para esquivar el ataque de la katana, luego le da un empujón en la espalda de la exorcista con la palma abierta de su mano derecha haciendo que perdiera equilibrio para después caer al suelo.

Las exorcistas se recompusieron, se miran entre ellas para luego asentir, se abalancearon rápidamente hacia el chico por el cual empuñaba su cuchillo olympia.

La castaña dio un salto con su [Mimic] para dar un corte descendente pero el pelinegro había esquivado de manera rápida, la peliazul iba con un corte lateral con su [Destructión] pero el chico volvió a esquivarlo mientras se giraba para detener la [Mimic] de la castaña con el cuchillo olympia por el cual estaba a punto de hacer un corte vertical, luego lo aparta cuando se gira para dar una patada a la peliazul por el cual logro detener el golpe con [Destructión] pero haciendo que se derrape hacia atrás por la fuerza que posee el chico.

La peliazul empezó a atacar al pelinegro con su espada el cual paraba todos los cortes con el cuchillo olympia con menos esfuerzo, el joven miraba fijamente los movimientos de la chica, esta buscando la oportunidad de contraatacar el cual no se presenta muy seguido, estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no notaron como la castaña intentaba hacer un corte horizontal directo a la espalda del chico.

[Bloquéalo compañero!] - Dijo el dragón rojo haciendo que el chico agarraba la muñeca de la peliazul el cual empuñaba la espada con su mano derecha por el cual detiene el ataque y se gira rápidamente para bloquear el corte de la castaña con el cuchillo olympia de su mano izquierda, luego le suelta la muñeca de la peliazul y apartaba la katana de la castaña con su cuchillo olympia para luego dar un salto hacia atrás para distanciarse de ellas y por su parte las exorcistas se juntan para ponerse en defensa al igual que el chico.

Eres muy bueno deteniendo mis ataques hyodou issei, ningún adversario había hecho esto pero tu eres el primero en esto - Dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa.

Gracias, tu también eres buena, nunca había visto a alguien que se moviera tan rápido como tu para manejar la [Excalibur] - Dijo el pelinegro que sonreía al igual que ella.

Eres ágil, issei-kun - Dijo la castaña - Se nota de que entrenas a diario...

Si, pero… lo dejaremos en otro momento porque vamos a continuar con este enfrentamiento - Dijo el pelinegro.

La peliazul se abalanza hacia el chico para dar una patada por el costado derecho con su pie izquierdo haciendo que se cayera hacia el suelo, esto no se inmuto de ese golpe, se levanta rápidamente para usar su mano derecha en forma de palma abierta directo al pecho de la chica haciendo que se estrellara hacia la castaña para luego ellas se caen en el suelo.

Las exorcistas se levantar para luego atacar al chico haciendo unos cortes rápidos y poderosos en todas direcciones mientras que el joven las esquivaba a duras penas con su cuchillo, ya que aunque tenía una gran resistencia y una velocidad a la par de unos buenos reflejos, le resulta un poco difícil mantenerse de este ritmo cuando esquivaba constantemente de los ataques de espadas en ambas chicas.

 **Con los Sitri**

La nobleza sitri como espectadores miraban la pelea del chico que enfrentaban a las exorcistas, al parecer estaban sorprendidos por lo que están viendo en este momento.

Hyodou esta haciéndole enfrente a las portadoras de [Excaliburs] por un simple cuchillo?! - Dijo el rubio que esta atónito por lo que esta viendo.

Jamás había visto una pelea antes como esto - Dijo la torre peliazul que igual que su compañero.

Por lo que parece debe haberse entrenado en sus días - Dijo la sitri cuando analizaba los movimientos del chico mientras se acomodaba sus lentes - Es impresionante que hyodou pueda majearlo a su modo.

Esta muy centrado en esta pelea, era como su tuviera una personalidad diferente - Dijo la reina mientras que su rey asentía por las palabras de su mano derecha.

 **Volviendo a la Pelea**

El chico se agacha lo más rápido antes de que la katana de la castaña se pasara encima de su cabeza pero le corto unos pocos pelos de su cabello, se levanta para luego tomar distancia de las chicas, las exorcistas se pusieron en defensa para luego dar un paso adelante, el chico se esta preparando por lo que viene, ambas se abalancearon al mismo tiempo en dirección al chico, al parecer eran rápidas pero poseen una coordinación increíble, dieron un pequeño salto para atacar en cada lado desde en pleno aire, antes de llegar al joven el cual guarda el cuchillo en su funda para que…

[BOOST!]

Un guantelete rojo apareció en el brazo izquierdo cuando detuvo la espada de la peliazul mientras desvía el filo de la katana de la castaña haciendo que ellas impactaran hacia el suelo, el impacto de detener la espada hiso que sus pies se hundieran en el suelo, afortunadamente cuando desvió la katana de la castaña destrozo el suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter debajo de ellos, intentaba atacar a la peliazul con la booster gear pero esta la noto para luego retroceder y la castaña intentaba hacer un corte su katana pero el chico lo esquiva para después tomar distancia, ambas chicas se sorprendieron de que el chico posee una sacred gear.

No puedo creer que detuvieras nuestros ataques al mismo tiempo... - Dijo la peliazul cuando se levanta una ceja mientras veía el guantelete rojo del chico - Pero nunca pensé que iba a encontrarme a la persona que posee el dragón celestial en un país tan lejano como este...

Esto se esta alargando mas de lo que creí, terminemos con esto rápido debo hacer un trabajo por hacer… - Dijo el pelinegro cuando se posicionaba en defensa.

Terminaras esto rápido? eso es muy gracioso - Dijo la castaña mientras saltaba para continuar atacando al pelinegro el cual esquivaba.

El chico bloquea la espada de la peliazul con el guantelete haciendo que salieran un poco de chispas mientras la castaña atacaba con un corte descendente, antes de eso el chico patea la katana de la chica con su pie derecho haciendo que saliera por los aires, agarra la muñeca de la peliazul con mano derecha para después lanzarla al otro lado haciendo que cayera al suelo, luego se gira para golpear las pierna derecha de la castaña con su pie izquierdo para que ella cayera de trasero, la katana caía para que el joven lo atrapa con su mano derecha.

La castaña sintió el frio metal que esta un poco centímetros de su garganta, levanta su mirada para ver al chico que esta usando su katana.

Que pasaría si un enemigo aprovecharía a matar a una persona que esta indefenso en este momento? - Dijo el pelinegro con una expresión seria.

Y-Yo... Me rindo - Dijo la castaña con un tono de decepción mientras que cerraban sus ojos para esperar el golpe de gracia.

... Supongo que ya no hace falta seguir con esto - Dijo el pelinegro cuando le retira el filo de la katana para luego extender su mano izquierda hacia la chica - Pero no tengo la intención de matar a mi amiga de la infancia de esa forma... - Decía mientras ella abría los para ver al chico por curiosidad y luego de eso le estrecho la mano del joven haciendo que la castaña se levantara del suelo - Eres buena, pero te falta dominar tu estilo, irina.

Bueno… estaba acostumbrando en ello, issei-kun - Dijo la castaña.

Por otra parte, la peliazul se recupera de ese golpe e intentaba de atacar su [Destructión] hacia el chico, pero…

BANG!

Una bala golpeo el mango de la espada de la peliazul haciendo que se soltara su [Destructión] a la par que volaba por los aires para después chocarse en el suelo el cual formaba un cráter con la espada en el medio, ella se detuvo por ver al chico que transformo la katana de la castaña a una pistola colt 1911 el cual apuntaba con su mano derecha , eso hizo que la castaña y la nobleza sitri abriera los ojos por ver como el chico había portado la [Mimic] cuando cambiaba de forma según quiera de su voluntad.

Se termino… - Dijo el pelinegro cuando bajaba el arma a la par que desapareciera su booster gear.

Creo que te subestime al principio pero sin duda eres bueno peleando - Dijo la peliazul cuando caminaba para luego tomar su espada el cual esta incrustado en el medio del cráter - Admitimos nuestra derrota serias un buen aliado para esta misión.

Eso espero - Dijo el pelinegro - Si quieren ayuda… díganmelo a mi - Decía cuando le entregaba la [Mimic] a la castaña del cual lo transforma en una cuerda para luego amarrársela en su brazo derecho mientras se coloca su túnica blanca..

Hyodou - Dijo la sitri mientras que el mencionado se voltea para verla.

Si? - Dijo el pelinegro cuando la chica invocaba un circulo en sus mano haciendo que apareciera una gabardina negra a la par que se dirigía hacia su dirección para luego detenerse enfrente de él.

Aquí tienes - Dijo la sitri cuando le entregaba al chico cosa que lo acepto con gusto.

Gracias… - Dijo el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía la gabardina haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco para luego desviar la mirada del chico.

Bueno, espero que cumpla su palabra sona sitri - Dijo la peliazul cuando le colocaba la vendas a su [Destructión] a la par que se coloca su túnica blanca mientras que la sitri asentía con la cabeza - Con permiso...

Las exorcistas ya se han marchado del lugar.

Bueno kaichou, me tengo que irme - Decía cuando se da la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida hasta que…

Sona, que ha ocurrido aquí? - Dijo una voz femenina que es bastante conocido para el chico e irritable a la vez, mientras se da la vuelta para encontrarse con la persona que le ha apuñalado por la espalda durante 1 mes.

La primera es una chica de cabello rojo carmesí que le llegaba hasta sus muslos, ojos azules casi verdes, un cuerpo voluptoso, lleva puesto el uniforme femenino de academia kuoh adornándolo con una pequeña capa negra.

La segunda chica tiene el cabello largo que le llega hasta las rodillas de color negro amarrado por un listón anaranjado, ojos violetas, cuerpo voluptuoso, llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia kuoh con una capa.

La tercera chica tiene el cabello rubio que llega a cubrir casi la espalda, ojos verdes, lleva puesto el uniforme femenino de la academia kuoh pero sin capa.

La cuarta chica tiene cabello plateado que le llegaba a los hombros con un broche en forma de gato de color negro, ojos avellana, pequeña estatura, lleva puesto el uniforme femenino de la academia kuoh pero sin la capa.

Y por ultimo un chico rubio de pelo corto, ojos azules con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, lleva puesto el uniforme masculino de la academia kuoh junto con una espada occidental de su funda que esta en el costado izquierdo.

Se trata de la heredera gremory junto con su nobleza, todos a excepción de la pelirroja y el caballero tenían una expresión de tristeza por recordar a un chico de pelo castaño, la persona que fue un demonio re-encarnado que se esta muriendo durante la tortura mientras las 3 chicas no podían hacer nada para detener en aquel dia.

Rias… qué haces aquí? - Dijo la sitri cuando le miraba seria a su rival y amiga de la infancia.

Vinimos aquí para terminar los estudios de la academia - Dijo la pelirroja cuando veía a todos reunidos afuera pero se fijo al chico que esta al lado de la sitri - Por cierto, quien es ese chico? es tu nuevo sirviente? - Decía cuando miraba al pelinegro.

Este chico... ha terminado su pelea contra las 2 exorcistas de la iglesia… y ambas son portadoras de un fragmento de [Excalibur] - Dijo la sitri con un tono estricto mientas que por dentro de si misma estaba muy decepcionada de la pelirroja por lo que han hecho al joven durante la tortura.

Al oír esa última palabra el caballero gremory se estalló de ira.

Donde están?! - Dijo el rubio con un tono serio cuando apretaba el mango de la espada occidental con la mano izquierda.

Se fueron - Dijo la sitri.

Yuuto! - Dijo la pelirroja con un tono autoritario a su caballero el cual omitida esas palabras.

El rubio había decidido salir por su cuenta para prepararse a salir del lugar y buscar a las [Excaliburs], hasta que…

Oye principito, hazle caso a tu "ama" - Dijo el pelinegro con un tono monótono haciendo que el caballero se molestara por ese apodo.

Quien rayos eres para que llames asi, maldito? - Dijo el rubio con un tono amenazante mientras desenfundaba su espada occidental a la par que apuntaba hacia el chico.

Quieres pelea, niño bonito? - Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el caballero se enojara aun más.

Oye tu, porque le hablas asi a mi sirviente?! - Dijo la pelirroja que esta molesta por lo que dijo el pelinegro a su caballero.

Eso no es asunto tuyo, niña caprichosa - Dijo el pelinegro con un tono serio haciendo que la gremory se enojara.

Sona, controla tu sirviente! - Dijo la pelirroja con un tono serio.

Él no es mi sirviente, rias - Dijo la sitri - El es…

Pero el pelinegro lo interrumpa a la sitri con una mano haciendo que para de hablar, la heredera vio como él movía sus labios pero sin ningún sonido por el cual ella había captado el mensaje del chico…

"No le digas que soy yo… aun no, eso se revelara después"

Me voy, no quiero perder tiempo por unos engreídos degeneraros… - Dijo el pelinegro cuando se da vuelta para seguir su camino.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos, el caballero gremory avanzaba con velocidad para acortar la distancia con el chico para prepararse a atacar por la espalda, cuando llego al lado del pelinegro, este se gira rápidamente para dar…

POW!

Un poderoso golpe en la cara del rubio con su puño izquierdo haciendo que saliera volando unos metros hacia la pelirroja, empezó a retorcerse cuando gritaba de dolor en el suelo el cual se sujeta su rostro con ambas manos, todas las personas que están presentes se quedaron helados por lo que vieron, eso les parecía increíble ya que él era capaz de vencer al rubio cuando seguía su velocidad, era evidente que ese golpe que recibió el caballero gremory no le dio tiempo para reaccionar por lo que recibió de lleno.

No es bueno que me ataques de esa forma, principito - Dijo el pelinegro con una mirada sin emoción.

Pagaras por lo que hiciste a yuuto! - Grito la pelirroja que se concentraba el poder de la destrucción en su mano derecha lista para lanzarlo hacia el chico, pero…

Ni siquiera lo intentes rias - Dijo la sitri cuando estaba enfrente de la chica con los brazos cruzados mientras tenia una expresión seria.

Hazte a un lado, sona - Dijo la pelirroja con un tono serio.

No esta vez rias - Dijo la sitri cuando se giraba su cabeza para ver al pelinegro - Puedes irte si quieres… - Decía mientras el chico asentía con la cabeza para luego darse la vuelta y después de eso se marcha del lugar.

Porque lo dejaste ir sona?! - Dijo la pelirroja con un tono molesto.

Te recomiendo que lo dejes, rias - Dijo la sitri con un tono estricto mientras la gremory bajaba su mano derecha el cual dejo de concentrar el poder de la destrucción - Chicos, nos vamos… - Decía mientras se retiraba del lugar con su reina y su nobleza dejando a la gremory y su nobleza.

La pelirroja estaba molesta por el pelinegro le hablo de esa forma y es más golpeo a su caballero de un solo puño como si fuera una molestia para él, ella vio el rostro del chico como si recordaba a alguien conocido pero no sabe la identidad de la persona, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos mientras veía a su caballero que se ha recuperado el golpe que le dio el pelinegro el cual hizo que le saliera una línea de sangre en la nariz y luego se da la vuelta para prepararse a marchar.

A donde vas yuuto? - Dijo la gremory con un tono serio cuando se cruzaba los brazos.

Iré a destruir las [Excaliburs] - Dijo el rubio con una expresión seria y sombría.

Detente yuuto, no te permitiré que te vayas, eres un caballero gremory, tienes que obedecerme - Dijo la gremory cuando intentaba convencer a su caballero para que no se vaya.

Pero fue inútil…

Lo siento, buchou… pero esto es mi problema personal de mi pasado - Dijo el rubio mientras se marchaba del lugar sin que la pelirroja lo detuviera.

Ese yuuto - Dijo la pelirroja en un susurro.

 **Guarida/Refugio- 3:00 pm**

El chico y se encontraba en su escondite mientras se quitaba la gabardina negra para luego dejarlo en su silla personal al la par que se sentaba.

[Te sientes satisfecho, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Suspira)… si… mejor - Dijo el pelinegro con un tono tranquilo - Golpear al niño bonito es como desahogar mi odio con la persona que traiciono el que fue considerado compañero y amigo.

[Cierto… ese golpe que le diste a ese caballero era muy doloroso de tu parte, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Se lo merecía por lo que me hizo - Dijo el pelinegro se levanta de la silla para dirigirse a la cocina - Por otro lado… el asunto de las espadas sagradas, has escuchado la conversación desde la academia, ddraig?

[Si… lo escuche, al parecer esas exorcistas no podrán contra un cadre que ha luchado durante la guerra de las 3 fracciones] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Bueno… es muy sospechoso que kokabiel venga a esta ciudad - Dijo el pelinegro - Mañana, encontrare a las chicas de la iglesia - Decía mientras sacaba los ingredientes para prepararse a cocinar - Pero antes… tendré que idear un plan - Dijo a si mismo cuando se fijo una caja que esta escondida por detrás de la caja de granadas.

 **Al Dia Siguiente - En las Calles de Kuoh - 3:38 pm**

El chico estaba caminando por las calles de una forma tranquila, lleva puesto una camisa manga corta de color negro, pantalón azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros, mientras seguía recorriendo hasta que vio las 2 exorcistas que están pidiendo limosnas a la gente que pasaban por ahí los veían con expresiones raras o algunos las ignoraban de forma olímpica mientras el joven negaba por la cabeza por lo que están haciendo ellas para luego acercarse por donde están las chicas.

Que tal… - Dijo el pelinegro mientras las exorcistas lo observaron a él trataron de ponerse en posición de combate pero…

GRRRR

Los fuertes rugidos estómagos las traicionaron haciendo que cayeran al suelo mientas se avergonzaban en si mismas.

No vine a pelear con ustedes…. se notan que no han comido desde ayer - Dijo el pelinegro - Tienen hambre…

Si - Dijo la peliazul y la castaña al mismo tiempo.

Sígueme… - Dijo el pelinegro cuando empezaba a caminar para dirigirse a una lugar mientras las exorcistas no pensaron 2 veces, lo siguió.

 **Restaurante - 10 Minutos Después**

Podemos ver como las 2 chicas están devorando toda la comida como si sus vidas dependieran de eso mientras que el chico solo tomaba una taza de café con los ojos cerrados.

Y bien que quieres de nosotras? - Dijo la peliazul con una expresión seria cuando había terminado de tomar el vaso con agua.

Ayudarlas… - Dijo el pelinegro cuando abría sus ojos - Ustedes no vinieron para hacer una visita en esta ciudad, sino por una misión riesgosa en la que se encuentran de recuperar o destruir las [Excaliburs]… y no creo que solo estén de paso exterminando demonios a diestra y siniestra, pero por lo que están haciendo, sus vidas correrían en peligro.

Tienes un punto en ello - Dijo la peliazul.

Nos va a ayudar, issei-kun? - Dijo la castaña.

Si - Dijo el pelinegro.

Por lo que escuche en el informe de la iglesia católica eras el sirviente de rias gremory - Dijo la peliazul cuando el chico apretaba un poco la taza de café con su mano izquierda.

Fue antes… ahora soy una persona independiente - Dijo el pelinegro - Entonces… necesitan de mi apoyo? - Decía cuando terminaba de tomar su café.

Está bien… tu ayuda nos vendrá muy bien ya que el enemigo está apoyado por uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, kokabiel y si no contáramos con tu ayuda en el mejor de los escenarios solo tenemos un 30% de tener éxito en nuestra misión y regresar a casa a salvo - Dijo la peliazul.

Bien - Dijo el pelinegro.

Yo también voy! - Dijo una voz masculina que apareció por detrás de los 3 jóvenes mientras el chico se gira su cabeza para encontrarse con el caballero gremory.

Nadie te llamo para que vinieras - Dijo el pelinegro con una expresión seria mientras que se cruzaba los brazos.

Iré con ustedes - Dijo el caballero gremory con un tono serio.

No, este asunto es de nosotros 3, no es bueno para que vengas a acompañarnos de esta misión - Dijo el pelinegro.

Es que no lo entiendes? - Dijo el caballero gremory que casi le gritaba - Esas espadas me arrebataron a mis amigos, es algo que cambio mi vida por completo, desde el pasado solo he vivido para poder destrozar esas espadas.

No me interesa de que las [Excaliburs] te hayan arrebatado a tus amigos… si te metes en mi camino, me matare a golpes… nos vamos? - Dijo el pelinegro cuando se levanta del puesto para dejar el dinero en la mesa mientras se dirigía a la puerta del restaurante por el cual es seguido por las exorcistas, antes de salir se detuvo - Oye idiota… vienes o no? - Decía sin voltearse cuando noto que el rubio no se movía.

Pero… has dicho que no me dejabas ir - Dijo el caballero gremory.

Nunca dije eso… lo que trato de decir es que si tu mueres, no es mi responsabilidad si tu vida esta en riesgo y no quiero que tu dueña me venga a culparme de tu muerte, te quedo claro? - Dijo el pelinegro.

Si - Dijo el caballero gremory.

Muy bien… andando - Dijo el pelinegro junto con los demás salieron del restaurante para dirigirse en otro lugar.

 **Iglesia Abandonada - Noche - 8:00 pm**

En la iglesia abandonada de la ciudad estaban el pelinegro, la peliazul, la castaña, el rubio gremory y la loli peliplatina que se unió para "ayudar" a su compañero, todos llevaban puesto unos trajes de exorcistas.

Esta ropa me incomoda - Dijo el pelinegro cuando se ajustaba el traje.

Por lo que veo… creo que no quieres usarlas - Dijo la castaña.

No importa… haré cualquier cosa por mi venganza - Dijo el rubio gremory cuando se ajustaba el sombrero de sacerdote.

No conseguiremos mucho si vamos todos juntos… lo mejor será separarnos en dos grupos - Dijo la peliazul.

Bueno… ustedes vayan al oeste de la ciudad y yo iré con ellos por el norte para averiguar - Dijo el pelinegro cuando señalaba al rubio gremory y la peliplatina con su mano izquierda.

Esta bien, si descubren algo no duden en llamar a irina - Dijo la peliazul.

Entendido… - Dijo issei mientras el rubio gremory y la loli peliplatina se marcharon del lugar y cuando estaba a punto de ir la peliazul le toco por el hombro derecho con su mano izquierda haciendo que el chico se detuviera por un momento.

Espera hyodou issei… necesito decirte algo - Dijo la peliazul.

Llámame issei o ise, nada de formalismos - Dijo el pelinegro.

Bueno issei, te debemos una por tu ayuda… te dejaré saber que el dragón blanco ha despertado - Dijo la peliazul.

(Suspira)… una molestia en mi camino - Dijo el pelinegro cuando se pellizcaba la punta de su nariz con su mano izquierda.

 **Calles de Kuoh - 8:30 pm**

(Este lugar… aquí fue donde eliminamos a aquel demonio renegado) - Pensó el peliblanco con expresión seria sin emoción.

Cuando los 3 chicos seguían caminando se detuvieron por escuchar una voz que conocían bien.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero que tenemos aquí, unos exorcistas de mierdas, están listos para morir? - Dijo el sacerdote renegado y desequilibrado mental que se encontraba en el techo de aquel edificio mientras que los 3 chicos se retiraron las túnicas para después revelar sus identidades haciendo que se alarmara el sacerdote para luego hacer una sonrisa psicópata - Jajajajajajaja, no esperaba que fueran los demonios asquerosos de la otra vez, aunque ese chico de pelo negro no lo conozco ni tampoco veo al enano pervertido de cabello castaño.

Ese comentario hizo que la loli peliplatina se sintiera una profunda tristeza por el cual el pelinegro lo noto.

(Koneko-chan…) - Pensó el pelinegro.

Bueno no importa… prepárense por que los asesinare con mi excalibur-chan - Dijo el sacerdote renegado mientras que sacaba de su túnica una espada sagrada identificada como la [Excalibur].

Lo siento, pero no seré yo quien pelee contigo retrasado mental… el niño bonito tiene más ánimos de pelear contra ti - Dijo el pelinegro con tono serio haciendo que el sacerdote se molestaba de eso pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido para bloquear una espada demoniaca del rubio gremory que estaba muy enojado desde que vio la espada.

Asi que el principito quiere pelear, eh?… bien, que así sea jajajajaja - Dijo el sacerdote renegado cuando reía psicológicamente mientras él y el rubio gremory saltaron uno contra el otro para luego desaparecer de la vista de los presentes y de vez en cuando se podía observar como saltaban chispas por el cual indicaba que se habían chocado sus espadas en ese lugar.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro saco el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras empezaba a marcar el número para luego hacer la llamada.

Irina, avísale a xenovia que encontramos al sacerdote loco, vengan rápido - Dijo el pelinegro cuando colgaba la llamada hasta que…

Oye… - Dijo la loli peliplatina con un tono monótono haciendo que el chico se voltea para verla.

Que quieres? - Dijo el pelinegro que esta fingiendo con un tono frio, no quería que ella y sus amigas se enteraran que los salvaría.

Quería saber… porque no ayuda a yuuto-sempai? - Pregunto la loli peliplatina con el mismo tono.

Cuando el pelinegro iba a responderla…

CLANK!

El sonido del metal se ha escuchado haciendo que los dos jóvenes se voltearan para ver a la peliazul y la castaña que habían chocado sus espadas contra el renegado.

Hola~ - Dijo la castaña.

Malditas perras!... ustedes también tienes unas [Excaliburs]… habría acabado con ese demonio de mierda si no hubieran aparecido -Dijo el sacerdote renegado con un tono molesto cuando miraba al rubio gremory.

Veo que aún no te adaptas del todo al poder de la [Excalibur], verdad freed? - Dijo una voz adulta que estaba saliendo de entre las sombras para revelar a un anciano que esta vestido con un traje de cura de pelo gris con bigote y gafas negras.

Eres tú… viejo balba - Dijo el sacerdote renegado.

Balba galilei - Dijo el rubio gremory con un expresión furiosa y con tono de asco por escuchar ese nombre.

Estaba por acabar con ese rubio cuando estas perras aparecieron mientras portaban unas [Excaliburs]- Dijo el sacerdote renegado que no dejaba de mirar a la peliazul y la castaña.

Ya que no contábamos con esto… deberíamos marcharnos por ahora - Dijo el anciano.

Recibido… fuerte y claro - Dijo el sacerdote renegado cuando sacaba una pequeña esfera de su bolsillo - Nos vemos luego - Decía cuando lanzo una bola de luz al suelo y una intensa luz que han cegando momentáneamente a los presentes y luego de dispersarse la luz, tanto el anciano como el renegado habían desaparecido.

No te dejaré escapar, balba galilei! - Dijo el rubio gremory con una intensa ira en su voz cuando comenzaba a correr en una dirección.

Vamos irina - Dijo la peliazul.

Si - Dijo la castaña.

Tras unos segundos, el rubio gremory y las exorcistas habían dejado el lugar para buscar al arzobispo y al exorcista, dejando solo al pelinegro y la loli peliplatina.

Tendré que irme de aquí antes de que lleguen - Dijo el pelinegro.

A quien te refieres?- Preguntó la loli peliplatina con un tono curioso.

Las lideres del territorio - Dijo el pelinegro cuando se retiraba del lugar antes de que aparecieran 2 círculos mágicos medianamente grandes y ante esto la peliplatina los reconoció de inmediato, se trataban de los círculos mágicos de la casa sitri y gremory y luego de un pequeño haz de luz dejaron ver a los reyes y reinas de ambas casas, mientras que llegaron la pelirroja le pregunto a su torre para después castigarla por haber ayudado a la Iglesia sin informarles sobre lo que paso en este dia de hoy.

 **Al Día Siguiente - Guarida/Refugio - 6:30 pm**

El chico había terminado de leer el manual de "como aprender a manejar un auto", hasta que…

RING RING RNIG

El timbre de su teléfono empezó a sonar desde la mesa, el joven camino hacia la mesa para luego atender la llamada.

Diga? - Dijo el pelinegro.

"Hyodou" - Dijo una voz femenina que se escuchaba en la línea por el cual el chico lo reconoció.

Que sucede, kaichou? - Pregunto el pelinegro.

"Es para informarte algo" - Dijo la sitri.

De que se trata? - Dijo el pelinegro.

"Te lo contare" - Dijo la sitri.

 **Flashback - 10 Minutos Antes**

La nobleza sitri y gremory se encontraban en el bosque a excepción del rubio gremory mientras que la ex-monja estaba curando a la castaña con su [Twilight Healing] por el cual estaba tirada en el suelo con su traje de exorcista que esta rasgado… al parecer esta gravemente herida y se notaba que había tenido una difícil pelea, la sitri le ordeno a su reina que atendiera a la exorcista en su casa el cual acato la orden de su rey.

De pronto… todos empezaron a temblar cuando sintieron una extraña sensación que recorrían en sus cuerpos.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… parece que todos mordieron el anzuelo verdad? - Dijo el sacerdote renegado que estaba saliendo desde detrás de unos árboles - Cómo están… demonios de porquería? - Decía cuando sacaba la lengua de forma desquiciada.

Freed! - Dijo la gremory con una intensión asesina.

Oh, que les parece esto?... pero si es la traidora asia-chan… disfrutas tu vida como demonio? - Dijo el sacerdote renegado cuando movía su lengua hacia el otro lado mientas que la ex-monja solamente agachaba su cabeza hasta que la sitri y la gremory dieron un paso al frente con un círculo mágico en la mano de cada una el cual estaban listas para atacar al renegado - Oh, esperen!, esperen!... debo hablar con la pelirroja primero - Decía cuando se agitaba las manos para que se detuvieran.

Hablar? - Dijo la gremory mientras que desaparecía el círculo mágico de su mano al igual que la sitri.

Si… mi jefe quiere hacerlo - Dijo el sacerdote renegado cuando miraba hacia arriba.

Ante ese comentario todos subieron sus miradas y pudieron ver a un hombre de cabello largo de color negro, ojos rojos con orejas puntiagudas, estaba vestido con unas túnicas mientras estaba flotando en el cielo con sus alas extendidas de color negro.

Un ángel caído - Dijo la loli peliplatina.

Tiene 10 alas… es un líder - Dijo la morena.

Nunca nos habíamos visto… verdad, rias gremory?... me llamo kokabiel - Dijo el cadre mientras se presentaba.

Es un placer conocerlo kokabiel, uno de los líderes de grigori… a que debo el que este en mi territorio? - Dijo la gremory de forma elegante pero se notaba que estaba molesta por la aparición del cadre.

Que hermoso cabello carmesí… te ves igual que tu hermano, el maou sirzechs lucifer… tu cabello rojo me recuerda tanto a el que me dan ganas de vomitar - Dijo el cadre con un tono repulsivo y de molestia.

Entonces… exactamente cuál es el propósito de esta reunión?... no es normal que un líder venga hasta aquí solo para "hablar" - Dijo la pelirroja con un tono desafiante.

Me gustaría divertirme en el área alrededor de la academia kuoh, en el centro de mando de las gobernadoras de este territorio - Dijo el cadre.

Nuestra academia?! - Dijo la gremory que estaba alarmada de eso.

Si lo hago… tu hermano tendrá que venir a ayudar… no es cierto? - Dijo el cadre con una sonrisa psicópata mientras que la pelirroja se estrechaba la mirada.

Eso provocaría una nueva gran guerra! - Dijo la gremory con un tono serio.

Sinceramente esperaba que michael viniera personalmente por las [Excaliburs], pero lo único que envió fue a un débil exorcista y a dos mujeres que portaban espadas sacras… eso no es suficiente… ni siquiera se acerca - Dijo el cadre con un tono molesto.

Entonces tu objetivo desde el principio ha sido comenzar una guerra? - Dijo la sitri.

Así es! - Dijo el cadre - No pude resistir mi aburrimiento después de la última guerra… ni azazel o shemhazai quisieron otra guerra.

Azazel… el mayor líder de los ángeles caídos - Dijo la morena en un murmuro.

Azazel no solo estaba en contra de la guerra, sino que comenzó a reunir [Sacred Gear] e hizo investigaciones sobre ellas - Dijo el cadre con un tono molesto y de fastidio.

Entonces quieren las espadas sacras y las [Sacred Gears]? - Preguntó la gremory.

Por lo que veo… no esta el sekiryuutei en tu grupo… y eso que quería ofrecerle que trabajara para mí - Dijo el cadre que esta un poco aburrido porque no se encontraba el portador de la sacred gear.

Esa basura ya no está bajo mi mando, no era más que un debilucho… él ha muerto hace días atrás - Dijo la gremory con un tono de asco el cual esta siendo captado por todos los presentes.

Que mal… pero bueno, que tal si hago un pequeño movimiento de mi parte puedo lanzar a las 3 grandes facciones a una nueva guerra! - Dijo el cadre.

Eres un completo adicto a la guerra! - Dijo la gremory.

Esta vez haré que los demonios inicien la guerra, hermana de lucifer, rias gremory y hermana de leviathan, sona sitri… su academia debería estar llena de magia, la cual si explota causaría un caos inmenso, es un lugar perfecto para la guerra - Dijo el cadre con una macabra sonrisa.

Jajajajajajaja… no les encanta que mi jefe sea así de loco? - Dijo el sacerdote renegado que estaba riendo de forma desquiciada.

Comencemos la guerra, hermana del maou sirzechs lucifer, rias gremory - Dijo el cadre cuando invocaba unas pequeñas decenas de lanzas de luz.

Todos… Huyan! - Dijo la gremory de un grito mientras creaba un círculo mágico a modo de barrera al igual que su reina y la sitri.

BOOOOOOOM

Tras una gran explosión el cadre junto con el sacerdote renegado se habían desaparecido del lugar en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la academia.

 **Fin de Flashback**

… Asi que eso fue lo que paso, cierto? - Dijo el pelinegro que había escuchado todo lo que ocurrió.

"Si… vendrás?" - Dijo la sitri.

Si las cosas se ponen feas, estaré allá - Dijo el pelinegro.

"Esta bien, te vere ahí" - Dijo la sitri.

Claro… - Dijo el pelinegro cuando colgaba la llamada.

[Que vas a hacer, compañero?] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Por el momento… prepararme - Dijo el pelinegro cuando salía de su habitación con un spray de color rojo desde su mano derecha.

 **Academia Kuoh - 7:00 pm**

Por otro momento podemos ver a la heredera sitri junto con su nobleza habían creado una poderosa y enorme barrera para evitar posibles daños a la ciudad y a los habitantes.

Cerca de ellos se encontraban la heredera gremory y su nobleza menos su caballero, hasta que apareció un circulo mágico del emblema phoenix apareció una joven que es un poco más alta que la loli peliplatina, pelo largo de color rubio que esta atado con dos coletas en forma de espiral, ojos de color azul zafiro y llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de color rosado, se trata de ravel phoenix, ella esta junto al sequito de su hermano menos este por el cual los había llamado para que ayuden a la pelirroja en el enfrentamiento con el cadre.

Listo, la barrera ya está terminada - Dijo la sitri junto con su nobleza estaban manteniendo la barrera - Ya llamaste a tu hermano, Rias? - Pregunto a la pelirroja.

En ese caso, no deberías llamar a tu hermana, sona? - Pregunto la gremory con una sonrisa pícara.

No… esto… estoy segura que tu hermano te quiere… por eso… - Dijo la sitri que estaba apenada de eso mientras que su nobleza a excepción de su reina estaban intrigados por la reacción de su rey.

Ya llame a Sirzechs-sama - Dijo la morena.

Akeno! - Dijo la gremory de un grito.

Rias entiende que nuestro enemigo es uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos… más aun, es aquel que sobrevivió a una batalla con dios… sin tu hermano estamos perdidos - Dijo la morena que esta defendiéndose ante la mirada enojada de su rey.

Esta bien, cuánto tardara? - Pregunto la gremory que se había clamado.

Los refuerzos tardaran aproximadamente en 1 hora - Respondió la morena.

Con que una hora, eh? - Dijo la gremory para sí misma mientras se posaba su mirada hacia la rubia phoenix - Ravel, dónde está raiser? - Decía con un tono dudoso.

Según los sirvientes, tuvo unos asuntos importantes que atender por lo que salir apurado y no tienen idea de donde esta - Dijo la rubia phoenix.

Siento la interrupción rias-sama, pero por lo pude notar algunas de tus piezas no se encuentran presentes, el peón issei hyodou y tu caballero kiba yuuto - Dijo la torre castaña con mechones rojos.

E-es cierto, no veo el sekiryuutei por aquí - Dijo la rubia phoenix que estaba mirando por todos los lados mientras intentaba encontrar al chico.

La razón de esto es que ella y la castaña con mechones rojos no se han enterado de que el chico había sido torturado por la gremory y su caballero junto con el phoenix y sus sirvientas, es por eso que las responsables se mantuvieron calladas para que no fueran descubiertas.

Ravel, el murió - Dijo la gremory con un tono fingido de mentira haciendo que la phoenix abría los ojos.

Q-que, e-es enserio? - Dijo la rubia phoenix con un tono de no creer lo que escucho.

Si… - Dijo la gremory como si nada haciendo que la rubia phoenix se sintiera dolida cuando se tocaba su pecho con su mano derecha.

Por otra parte, la sitri y sus sirvientes ya sabían que la gremory estaba mintiendo.

Bien… vamos mis lindos sirvientes, vamos a demostrar de que estamos hechos los gremorys - Dijo la gremory con un tono alto.

Si… buchou - Dijeron sus sirvientes pero con un tono más monótono porque estaban afectadas por la "muerte" del castaño.

Vamos a demostrar la majestuosidad del clan phoenix - Dijo la rubia phoenix de un grito luego de recomponerse aunque se sentía dolida por la persona que empezó a amar ha "muerto".

Si - Dijeron las sirvientas del phoenix.

Luego de esto, todos se dispusieron a entrar en la academia para prepararse por la batalla que viene.

 **Guarida/Refugio - 7:20 pm**

El chico había terminado de vestirse su nueva ropa de noche como "red punisher", un uniforme CRYE multicam básico de color negro, armadura CRYE hitcoat, fusil de asalto AUG HBAR con lanzagranadas M203, un fusil Gepárd Gm6 Lynx, 2 pistolas caspians 1911s mecanizadas, un arnés itc para rifle, 4 granadas cegadoras, 2 bombas-t, 2 shurikens de un diseño de prototipo explosivo, su fiel cuchillo olympia, guantes sin dedos, chaleco a prueba de balas y una mascara para cubrir el rostro, ambos con diseños de una calavera roja en forma de dragón pero más tenebrosa, mientras tomaba el saco para guardar una ametralladora Dillon M134 minigun junto con su cinta de eslabones desintegrable, luego de que todos esta guardado lo cargo en su espalda por el cual ya estaba pesado.

[Listo compañero…] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Si, ddraig… hora de la masacre! - Dijo el pelinegro mientras salía de la guarida/refugio para dirigirse al conteiner, abrió el portón para caminar hacia el auto pontiac Gto de 1969, se subió al vehículo mientras dejaba el saco por la parte de atrás del asiento, inserto la llave para encender la maquina del motor.

RRRUUUUMMM RRRUUUUMMM RRRUUUUMMM

El chico estaba admirado por el increíble sonido monstruoso del auto, puso su pié derecho en el embrague (acelerador), lo piso un poco para que el auto saliera del conteiner, salió del vehiculó para cerrar el conteiner y volver a subir en el auto, coloco su mano derecha en la palanca de la caja de cambios y en un rápido movimiento, pisó el acelerador haciendo que las ruedas de la parte trasera se giraran rápidamente a la par que se esta creando humo, lo puso en primera y aceleró su auto de forma salvaje para salir del edificio abandonado en dirección a la academia kuoh.

 **Academia Kuoh - Zona de Batalla - 8:07 pm**

Podemos ver a la gremory y sus sirvientes junto con la rubia phoenix con las sirvientas de su hermano y con la compañía de la servidora del señor la peliazul, todos estaban mirando al cadre que se encontraba sentado en el cielo en un trono flotante de oro, en ese momento ya habían eliminados a los cerberos y al sacerdotista renegado por parte del rubio gremory que ha fusionado el poder sagrado y demoniaco mientras la peliazul había obtenido la espada sagrada, [Durandal].

Imposible… dos fuerzas opuestas no pueden fusionarse - Dijo el anciano con un tono alarmado mientras el rubio gremory se acercaba hasta que su mente hiso un "click" para luego hablar - Ya veo… todo tiene sentido, si el balance entre lo sagrado y lo demoniaco no existe… entonces no solo los cuatro maou sino también… - Decía pero no pudo continuar hablando cuando una lanza de luz le atravesó en su cuerpo por cortesía del cadre haciendo que cayera muerto.

No hay duda de que eres alguien extraordinario balba… el haber descubierto eso tú solo y en tan solo unos minutos sin duda es de alabar - Dijo el cadre - Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me divierta - Decía cuando había lanzó la lanza de luz en dirección al rubio gremory mientras creaba una espada de luz, al chocar ambas espadas, ninguna se rompió pero se veía el esfuerzo que hacia el caballero para mantenerse ante el cadre.

Luego aparecieron las caballeros del phoenix desde los costados y la peliazul desde atrás para atacarlo, pero el cadre bloqueo el ataque de la exorcista con la espada de luz y rompió las espadas de las otras caballeros con sus alas negras para luego dar un simple empuje haciendo que salieran volando hacia los arboles, después de deshacer de las espadachines se preparaba para atacar pero tuvo que bloquear unos relámpagos provenientes de la reina gremory.

Así que te vas a oponer a mí, tienes lo mismos poderes de baraquiel, no? - Dijo el cadre que había bloqueado el ataque como si nada.

No te atrevas a compararme a el! - Dijo la morena con tono de odio por escuchar de esa persona.

Baraquiel, uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, mejor conocido el maestro del trueno - Dijo la peliazul.

Jajajajaja, sin duda tienes un equipo interesante rias gremory, un desertor del proyecto de espada sagrada y la hija de baraquiel! - Dijo el cadre.

QUE?! es la hija de baraquiel?! - Dijo la peliazul con un tono de sorpresa por enterarse de eso.

Parece que tus gustos son bastantes peculiares, al igual que tu hermano - Dijo el cadre.

NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAS A MI HREMANO, NUESTRO LUCIFER Y MUCHO MENOS A MIS SIRVIENTES - Dijo la gremory cuando grito con un tono molesto mientras lanzaba el poder de destrucción junto con la magia explosiva de la pelimorada y las llamas de la rubia phoenix en una esfera tan grande hacia el cadre por el cual había parado el ataque haciendo que se quedaran incrédulas.

 **Fuera de la Academia**

Por otra parte la nobleza sitri se estaban manteniendo la barrera con mucho esfuerzo.

Maldición kaichou, ya no puedo más… - Dijo el rubio sitri con un tono cansado.

Saji, no te desconcentres! - Dijo la reina sitri.

A-ah… claro, fuku-kaichou! - Dijo el rubio sitri.

(Rayos, tsubaki y yo estamos bien, pero los demás ya casi no tienen energías) - Pensó la sitri con mucha desesperación hasta que hablo - Si tan solo issei estuviera aquí…

Como si fuera un cumplido hasta que…

RRRUUUUMMM

Un sonido monstruoso del auto haciendo que la sitri y los demás se voltearon sus cabezas para ver a un auto pontiac Gto de 1969 que se aproximaba a hacia su dirección haciendo que se detuviera cerca de la academia mientras una persona se bajaba del vehiculó con sus cosas haciendo que los jóvenes demonios reconocieran rápidamente.

Issei! - Dijo la sitri con un tono alegre sin querer haciendo que su reina y sus sirvientes abrieron los ojos cuando su rey había hablado de ese modo.

Vaya kaichou, desde cuando empezaste a llamarme con mi nombre? - Dijo el pelinegro mientras la sitri se había sonrojado pero se mantuvo su compostura.

B-bueno… es que… - Dijo la sitri con un tono nervioso hasta que se fijo en el traje del chico - Por que viniste asi? y donde aprendiste a manejar ese auto?

Primero: viene asi y segundo: lo aprendí en el manual - Dijo el pelinegro mientras se encogía los hombros - Pero bueno, aquí estoy, voy a encargarme del pajarraco.

Esta bien, abriré la barrera - Dijo la sitri cuando abría la barrera en un espacio pequeño - Ya esta!

Suerte hyodou - Dijo el rubio sitri.

Lo tendré… - Dijo el pelinegro con un ligera sonrisa haciendo que la sitri y su reina se sonrojearán por ver esa sonrisa.

Luego de esto, el chico se adentro en la barrera junto con sus cosas no sin antes de ponerse su mascara con diseño de una calavera roja en forma de dragón.

 **Volviendo a la Zona de Batalla**

El cadre lanzaba su lanza de luz hacia los demonios que ni con sus mejores escudos soportarían tal combinación de poder hasta que la peliazul y el rubio gremory bloquearon el ataque con sus espadas, pero fueron arrastrados unos metros para atrás al bloquear el poder de la esfera para que finalmente lograron desvanecer ese poder pero se veían agotados.

Me sorprende que todavía puedas luchar sin tu líder - Dijo el cadre con un tono curioso.

Qué quieres decir?! - Pregunto la peliazul hasta el cadre comenzó a reír.

Jajajajajajaja… es cierto, es cierto ustedes no lo saben - Dijo el cadre mientras reía y cubría su rostro con su mano para después mirar al grupo con una sonrisa psicópata - Durante la última gran guerra no solo perecieron los antiguos maous sino que también dios lo hizo, pero la información se guardó en secreto ya que las tres facciones necesitaban a los humanos temerosos de Dios para que pudieran seguir viviendo… es por eso que extraños sucesos como la creación de la espada de ese chico no es nada imposible - Decía con una gran sonrisa psicópata cuando señalaba al rubio gremory.. Pero lo que realmente me molestó fue que tras ese hecho se decidió que la guerra ya no era necesaria… no lo acepto… no puedo bajar mi puño una vez levantando - Dijo con un tono molesto.

Ante esta revelación todos estaban sorprendidos mientras cierta monja estaba devastada mientras lloraba, ya que todo lo que ella amaba y veneraba estaba muerto, fue un duro golpe para ella mientras que la peliazul había caído de rodillas mientras dejaba su espada clavada al lado cuando miraba al suelo con una expresión de horror.

Pero ahora dejaré de observar y comenzaré a divertirme con ustedes - Dijo el cadre con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras creaba una enorme lanza de luz - Ahora traten de no morir por mi ataque - Decía cuando lanzaba la lanza de luz al equipo gremory y phoenix pero esta lanza de luz intentó ser detenida por el rubio gremory y las caballeros del phoenix cuando usaban sus espadas pero solo consiguieron que la lanza les explotara en sus rostros haciendo que causara una enorme explosión que dejo tirados en el suelo a todos los jóvenes - Si eso es todo lo que pueden hacer dense por muertos… ajajajajajaja - Dijo cuando se reía de forma maligna - Ahora… - Decía mientras chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que aparecía un enorme círculo mágico en el piso y salían bestias ya muy conocidas para todos - Disfruten sus últimos momentos de vida.

A-asi no acabaremos nunca - Dijo la torre castaña con mechones rojos que se encontraba agotada por tanto pelear.

Kyaaaaaa! - Grito la rubia phoenix que se estaba regenerándose por la herida de las garras de un cerbero.

Ravel-sama! - Dijo la torre castaña con mechones rojos cuando se levantaba para golpear en la mandíbula del cerbero pero no se fijo que otro cerbero que apareció por detrás, le ataco por la espalda con una de sus garras haciendo que ella gritara de dolor - AAAARRRRGGGG!

Isabela! - Dijo la rubia phoenix con un tono de desesperación cuando se acerco a su amiga.

GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos los cerberos se lanzaron contra la phoenix y la castaña de mechones rojos, mientras que los demonios iban a ayudarlas pero otros cerberos impedían el paso, esperando lo peor.

(Por favor… que alguien me salve) - Pensó la rubia phoenix hasta que…

RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA

Una persona salió del bosque cuando disparaba a los cerberos a diestra y siniestra en su camino con una ametralladora Dillon M134 minigun haciendo que cayeran al suelo, otros cerberos iban a atacar pero fueron repelidos por las balas, algunos temblaban de miedo y otro aullaban pero él no le importaba, solo tiene un objetivo y es eliminar o herir gravemente al pajarraco, en el suelo se ha se teñido sangre casi se formara un rio mientras estaban cubiertos por las tripas de los cerberos al igual que las balas, por otra parte los demonios se sintieron traumatizados por la masacre que esta provocando la persona, aunque la morena gremory se estaba excitando por lo que esta viendo, el cadre estaba sorprendido de que sus cerberos fueron abatidos por una simple pero devastadora ametralladora de la persona ni en sus tiempos de guerra ha ocurrido eso, la peliazul se fijo el logo del pecho de la persona hasta que abrió los ojos por saber de quien era.

Red punisher… - Dijo la peliazul.

Ella ha escuchado el rumor de que "red punisher" había matado a "los dekers" y "the shadows" en 2 noches, él había salvado a 500 chicas en el puerto de kuoh y había destruido un almacén abandonado que contenía muchas drogas, algunas personas le hacen llamar héroe y otros le decían criminal, pero la pregunta en su mente es, que hacia en este lugar y como sabia la existencia de las 3 fracciones y si ha oído de que dios esta muerto?... eran muchas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

La persona seguía disparando hasta que no quedo balas haciendo que dejara de disparar mientras dejaba la ametralladora en el suelo para luego acercarse por donde esta la rubia phoenix el cual temblaba de miedo por como este se aproximaba a su dirección mientras la castaña de machones rojos se levantaba con la herida en su espalda para protegerla del desconocido pero sentía temor por dentro por como mato a los cerberos.

Lo siguiente fue que lo dejaron desconcertados a todos…

Estas bien… - Dijo el enmascarado.

S-si… - Dijo la rubia phoenix que se sentía incomoda pero le agradeció a la persona que lo salvo.

Manténganse alegados… yo me ocupare de el! - Dijo el enmascarado cuando usaba el fusil de asalto AUG HBAR con lanzagranadas M203 mientras da unos pasos hacia delante.

Quien te crees para hablarnos asi? - Dijo la gremory con un tono molesto.

… Tú nunca pudiste contra kokabiel - Dijo el enmascarado con un tono serio hacia la pelirroja - Y por lo que veo, no lo lograste lastimarlo ni un poco.

La pelirroja iba a reclamarles pero él tenia razón, habían usado sus ataques para vencer al cadre pero el caído esta aun nivel diferente.

Quien eres tú y que haces aquí? - Dijo el cadre pero sin dejar de mirar a la persona.

Mi nombre es red punisher y vine a desplumarte cuervo súper desarrollado - Dijo el enmascarado haciendo que el cadre se molestara por eso.

Tienes agallas… te pareces mucho a una de esas exorcistas que casi asesino - Dijo el cadre mientras que el enmascarado comenzó a ver al grupo gremory y phoenix hasta que noto que falta una de las exorcistas.

QUÉ LE HICISTE A IRINA? - Pregunto el enmascarado con un tono furioso mientras la peliazul se había dado cuenta de quien era él.

(Issei... es red punisher?) - Pensó la peliazul cuando observaba al chico.

Solo le demostré que no estaba a mi nivel asi como te lo voy a demostrar a ti - Respondió el cadre cuando creaba una lanza de luz - Veamos si puedes esquivar esto…

El cadre arrojo su lanza que iba directamente al enmascarado.

[Prepárate, compañero…] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Si…) - Dijo el pelinegro.

Antes de que la lanza hiciera contacto, el enmascarado usa su arma de forma rápida mientras apuntaba a la lanza para luego empezar a disparar…

RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA

Unas balas se dirigía hacia una pequeña lanza para luego…

BOOM

Hiciera una explosión.

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados de que el enmascarado había destruido la lanza del cadre con unos disparos gracias a los sentidos del dragón podía ver todo en cámara lenta en tiempo limite por el entrenamiento que tuvo.

Es todo? - Dijo el enmascarado con un tono monótono cuando guardaba su rifle.

No esta mal humano,… porque no trabajas para mí, tendrás a las mujeres más sensuales de todas, podrás tener a todas las riquezas que tú quieras y acostarte con ellas todo el tiempo que quieras y como desees - Dijo el cadre.

Rechazare tu oferta porque… estoy interesado en alguien más - Dijo el enmascarado - Viniste a esta ciudad para iniciar una guerra, no tolerare que tu ambición afecte en este lugar… te diré algo, si elohim esta muerto el mundo de nuestro alrededor sigue en movimiento.

El cadre abrió los ojos de golpe por lo que había escuchado de lo que dijo el enmascarado, no muchos no conocían el verdadero nombre del dios bíblico, mientras que por otra parte la peliazul quien ahora veía diferente al enmascarado.

(Como es que el humano sabe de esto) - Pensó el cadre.

Estaba demasiado distraído que no noto que el enmascarado arrojo una granada cegadora al cadre el cual no reacciono a tiempo para que se quedara ciego mientras el enmascarado se lanzó una bomba-t hacia el cadre haciendo que explotara fuertemente para luego el caído cayera al suelo, al parecer esa granada tuvo un gran daño para el cadre.

El enmascarado se abalancea con una patada de costado que impacto de lleno en el estómago del cadre el cual apenas se levanto, aprovechando el momento le dio un fuerte codazo en la mandíbula para luego girarse para dar una patada en el rostro haciendo que se cayera el suelo.

Prepárate cuervo, porque este lugar será… tu tumba - Dijo el enmascarado.

El cadre se levanta la mientras se abalanzo al enmascarado con su lanza de luz cuando trataba de empalarlo el joven lo agarro por la muñeca por donde tiene la luz para luego dar un fuerte cabezazo en el rostro del caído haciendo que le saliera sangre por la nariz para que el enmascarado se aleja para luego dar un golpe en la mandíbula haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

[Compañero, deberías invocar la booster gear] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(No ddraig, era mejor pelear sin la sacred gear) - Dijo el enmascarado - (Pero debes transferir tu poder a mi cuerpo)

[Esta bien] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

El enmascarado se acercó rápidamente hacia el cadre para darle fuertemente en el costado derecho del cadre con su pie derecho por el cual sintió sus costillas estén rotas para que sus alas que expuestos cuando puso su pie izquierdo en la espalda del cadre mientras sujetaba las 2 alas con sus manos para luego arrancarlas de forma brutal y sádica haciendo que el cadre gritaba de agonía y dolor puro mientras tiraba las alas arrancadas por un lado, los demonios trataban de no ver la escena pero no por alguna razón no pudieron excepto a la morena que estaba disfrutando de ver al cadre siendo sufrido por el joven, el enmascarado le tomo el cabello del cadre para que se levantara para luego soltarlo y dar un gran puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder, a pesar del ataque, el golpe le dolió fue entonces que vio una patada hacia su abdomen la cual impacto con tanta fuerza que termino sacándole el aire, el cadre se recupera instantáneamente para bloquear otro puñetazo del enmascarado que ha colocado sus brazos frente a él en forma de cruz , esta vez el ángel caído contraataco, tomando el puño del enmascarado y golpeándolo en el abdomen con un rodillazo, el enmascarado se distrajo un momento y el ángel caído comenzó a contraatacar con una serie de puñetazos, aunque el enmascarado bloqueaba o esquivaba con gran facilidad, tal parecía que al ser un ángel caído, la magia era su punto fuerte, pero el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tanto, lo cual le daría la ventaja al enmascarado.

En un intento por conseguir espacio, el cadre invoco una lanza la cual usaría para terminar con la vida del enmascarado, de no ser porque el joven saco sus pistolas caspians 1911s mecanizadas para empezar a disparar a la mano derecha por el cual empuñaba la lanza.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

AAAAAAHHHHHGGGGG! - Grito el cadre por el dolor insoportable mientras que la sangre salía por donde antes estaba su mano derecha - MALDITO! - Decía mientras usaba la lanza que ha creado en su mano izquierda como si se tratara de una espada en un intento por herir al enmascarado pero una patada doble hacia en lado izquierdo del rostro por el cual aprovecho el momento de que el caído esta de espalda, guardo sus pistolas mientras se acerco rápidamente para tomar las siguientes 2 alas luego desgarrarlas de forma salvaje haciendo que el cadre gritara con mucho dolor - AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!

Cuando no tengas alas en tu espalda… más débil te volverás - Dijo el enmascarado cuando le da una patada descendiente al cadre haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras se acercaba al caído comenzó a pisotearlo muchas veces al igual que torcerlas para luego retirar su pie para después arrancarlas nuevamente las 2 alas y tirarlos aun lado mientras tomaba otra vez por el cabello del cadre para luego empezar a golpearlo en el rostro, mientras seguía golpeando muchas veces con su puño para luego dar un codazo para luego soltar el cabello haciendo que desplomara hacia al suelo.

Todos los presentes no creían que el enmascarado le estaba barriendo el piso a un cadre que llevaba mucho tiempo en la guerra.

El enmascarado veía el rostro del cadre que estaba desfigurado y magullado por los golpes que le ha propinado mientras estaba arrastrándose para alejarse de la persona pero el joven no lo dejo cuando uso su rifle para disparar en las rodillas…

BANG! BANG!

AAAAHHHHGGGG! - Grito el cadre cuando sintió un dolor insoportable en sus rodillas y…

BANG!

AAAAHHHHGGGG!

Uno por el trasero.

Y cuando el enmascarado llego por donde esta el cadre…

RRAAAAAAASS

AAAAHHHHGGGG!

Le arranco las penúltimas 2 alas.

D-desgraciado… quien… e-eres? - Dijo el cadre con el ceño fruncido mientras respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Tal vez esto te revele mi identidad… - Dijo el enmascarado cuando se quitara la mascara completamente para mostrarse a un joven de pelo negro mientras materializaba el guantelete rojo haciendo que el cadre abriera los ojos como platos al igual que los demonios.

La morena, la ex-monja, la loli peliplatina y la rubia phoenix estaban llorando pequeñas lágrimas al ver a la persona que tanto amo se encontraba vivo aunque se preguntaban el por qué tenía otro color de pelo y de donde aprendió a usar esas armas mientras que la pelirroja, el rubio gremory y las sirvientas del phoenix menos la castaña de mechones rojos tenían una expresión de molestia, enojo y sorpresa.

El s-sekiryuutei?… escuche que rias gremory que tú… estabas muerto - Dijo el cadre haciendo que las personas que no sabían se ganaran la atención.

Corrección… estaba medio muerto - Dijo el pelinegro con un tono serio y sin emoción cuando desaparecía su booster gear mientras le pisaba la espalda para tomar las ultimas alas para luego arrancarlas con brusquedad haciendo que el cadre gritara de dolor.

El cadre ya no tenia las 10 alas de su espalda mientras la sangre se escurría de ahí, estaba casi muerto.

Luego el pelinegro usa la pistola de su mano derecha mientras apuntaba en la cabeza del cadre por el cual tocia fuertemente por la perdida de sangre.

Ultimas palabras… - Dijo el pelinegro cuando se preparaba para jalar el gatillo.

Te vere… en el infierno - Dijo el moribundo cadre con una sonrisa que apareció en su desfigurado rostro.

Díselo a mi pistola - Dijo el pelinegro con un tono frio para luego dar…

BANG!

Un disparo en la cabeza dándole una muerte rápida.

El lugar se volvió en un profundo silencio, pero de pronto…

CRASH!

La barrera que creo la sitri y su grupo se ha rompido en pedazos dejando entrar a un ser brillante estaba cubierto por una armadura plateada con joyas incrustadas de color azul.

Mi cuerpo se siente extraño por sentir esa asquerosa sensación - Dijo el pelinegro.

[Eso compañero… es porque asi te sientes cuando aparezca con el dragón blanco] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Rayos… - Dijo la armadura que estaba un poco perturbado por ver la escena - Parece que azazel no estará contento de esto… bueno, llevare al exorcista renegado porque tengo unas preguntas que hacerle … - Decía cuando tomaba el cuerpo del renegado para colocarlo en su hombro como si fuera un saco da papas, cuando estaba apunto de irse…

[Me estás ignorando, blanco] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

[Asi que está despierto… rojo] - Dijo una voz mientras las alas de la armadura brillaban.

[No esperaba que nos encontremos en esta situación incomoda] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

[Esta bien… estamos destinados a luchar… estos encuentros son solo casualidad] - Dijo el dragón blanco.

[Puede ser…] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

[Por cierto rojo… noto que tu hostilidad hacia mí es muy baja] - Dijo el dragón blanco.

[Si… lo es] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

[Nos vemos después, ddraig] - Dijo el dragón blanco.

[Nos vemos, albion] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Cuando el tipo de la armadura blanca esta a punto de irse…

Espera… - Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el de la armadura se detuviera - Cuando nos encontremos… - Decía cuando levantaba su mano izquierda como si estuviera apuntando para luego hablar -… Te daré un tiro en la cabeza!

Espero que asi sea, mi enemigo - Dijo la persona que esta dentro de la armadura antes de desaparecer como un rayo en el cielo nocturno de kuoh.

Poco después había llegado la sitri y sus sirvientes para luego ver el desastre que ha provocado el pelinegro y hasta se sorprendieron cuando se fijaron el cuerpo sin vida del caído mientras el chico guardo su pistola y desapareció el guantelete rojo para luego dirigirse por donde estaba su ametralladora, antes de que llegara sintió un instinto asesino por lo que tuvo que esquivar la esfera demoniaca para luego voltearse para ver el responsable que era nada más y nada menos que la gremory el cual acababa de arrojar el poder de la destrucción.

Cómo es que estas vivo, escoria?! - Dijo la gremory con un tono de odio mientras que las personas que no sabían de eso, se sorprendieron de por como le hablo al chico - Una persona como tu no sobreviviría después de extraerte las piezas del mal en tu cuerpo.

Ese comentario se había ganado la atención de los jóvenes que no sabían de eso… si un demonio de clase alta extrae las piezas a uno de sus sirvientes este perdería la vida y eso podría tener una muerte segura… pero la pregunta de todos es… como el chico se encontraba vivo después de la extracción de las piezas del mal?

Bueno… sobreviví de todas las torturas que tu y el yakitori me han hecho en ese dia pero… aquí estoy, en carne y hueso - Dijo el pelinegro con una mirada seria.

Cuando la gremory estaba a punto de atacar, un círculo mágico apareció en el patio de la academia para luego apareciera el maou lucifer junto con su reina y unos treinta demonios con armaduras pertenecientes al clan gremory… y cuando salió del círculo, vieron los cuerpos de todos los cerberos muertos en un gran rio de sangre, todos fueron balaceados y otros cubiertos por las tripas, los soldados se sintieron asco por ver esa masacre mientras sentían unas ganas de vomitar, por otro el maou lucifer junto a su reina estaban un poco perturbados por la escena.

Todos los jóvenes demonios fueron a informarle al maou sobre los acontecimientos, pero el pelinegro sintió cierta presencia en el grupo de demonios hasta que escucho la horrible voz.

Rias, ravel, chicas, están bien? - Dijo el phoenix que esta abriéndose camino entre los soldados gremorys.

Raiser - Dijo la gremory - Qué haces aquí?

Vine cuando escuche que se enfrentaban a un cadre, pero me lo informaron demasiado tarde y llegue junto con el grupo de lucifer-sama - Dijo el phoenix.

Ahora que me fijo… dónde está kokabiel? - Pregunto el maou pelirrojo.

Por allí - Dijo la morena gremory cuando apuntaba con su mano por donde esta el cuerpo sin vida del caído haciendo que el maou lucifer junto a su reina y el phoenix se sorprendieron porque ya que no se esperaron ver lo que esta enfrente de sus ojos.

Quien pudo hacer eso? - Dijo el maou pelirrojo que todavía estaba intrigado.

Yo... - Dijo el pelinegro cuando vacía el cargador de su pistola mientras colocaba un nuevo cargador a su arma para después guardarla en su funda.

Y… usted quien es? - Pregunto el maou pelirrojo con un tono curioso.

(Suspira)… Mi nombre es issei hyodou, el actual sekiryuutei, me conocen como red punisher - Dijo el pelinegro mientras que mostraba la booster gear de su brazo izquierdo haciendo que el maou, la maid y el phoenix abrieran mucho los ojos por ver al ex castaño con vida.

El maou lucifer se había enterado desde hace días atrás de que la familia hyodou se murieron en el incendio durante la noche y ha escuchado las noticias de una persona que se llama "red punisher" ha matando a los 2 bandas criminales durante 2 noches, pero ahí esta el chico que se creyó muerto se encontraba ahí… solo que cambio el color de su pelo.

Hasta que una persona cambio a una expresión de ira.

Cómo es que estas vivo?! - Dijo el phoenix con un tono de furia cuando señalaba al chico.

Muchas cosas pasaron… - Dijo el pelinegro con una mirada más seria mientas ladea un poco su cabeza a la derecha por el cual había esquivado una bola de fuego del phoenix - Que intentas hacer?

Terminar lo que se empezó - Dijo el phoenix junto con sus sirvientas y la pelirroja y el caballero gremory menos la castaña de machones rojos que todavía tiene la herida de su espalda por el ataque del cerbero mientras que las chicas gremory y la rubia phoenix estaban preocupadas de esto.

Qué le parece si arreglamos esto en un rating game?- Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que todos se fijaran en él - Ustedes contra a mi… si raiser y sus chicas al igual que la gremory junto con el niño bonito me derrotan, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo… podrán torturarme sin vacilar o deberán matarme de una vez.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esto.

Jajajaja… quien te crees para exigir un combate - Dijo la gremory.

Acaso se te falto el tornillo? no pudiste conmigo con el poder del dragón, ni menos vas a poder contra mí y ellas al mismo tiempo - Dijo el phoenix con un tono arrogante - Si tanto deseas morir… aceptare tu condición… pero esta vez no te quedara nada de ti.

Bien - Dijo el pelinegro.

Issei, te estas arriesgando mucho - Dijo la sitri.

Estas seguro? - Dijo el maou pelirrojo.

Si… correré el riesgo - Dijo el pelinegro.

Que ganarías tu? - Dijo el maou pelirrojo.

Si yo gano… será la liberación de las siguientes personas del grupo gremory: akeno Himejima, asia argento y koneko toujou sean quitadas sus piezas del mal para que sean originalmente lo que eran, claro sin riesgo de que algo malo les pase en el proceso - Dijo el pelinegro.

QUE?! - Dijo la gremory y el phoenix al mismo tiempo.

Tú no puedes hacer eso - Dijo la gremory.

Claro que puedo… después de que obligaste a las chicas en no hacer nada mientras que los demás me torturaran en el viejo edificio, tengo el derecho y por lo que veo en sus miradas, ellas estaban afectadas de mi "muerte" y han llorado mucho en dia y noche - Dijo el pelinegro.

Las mencionadas solamente le salían lágrimas por lo que dijo el chico a ellas, el maou pelirrojo tenías muchas dudas en su mente del porque las chicas no hablaban en días y el porque de que su hermana ataco al chico?... eso será después.

Bien, en que lugar será el campo de batalla, issei-kun - Dijo el maou pelirrojo.

El campo de batalla será la academia kuoh - Dijo el pelinegro.

De acuerdo… - Dijo el maou pelirrojo.

 **Campo de Batalla: Academia Kuoh (Replica)**

Los combatientes fueron teletransportados a sus respectivas bases, antes de comenzar el enfrentamiento hasta que la voz de la reina más poderosa del inframundo se escucho por todo el lugar.

"Bienvenidos, soy grayfia lucifuge la reina de sirzechs-sama y yo dirigiré en este combate; las reglas son simples: cuando un combatiente este inconsciente o tenga muchos daños, será transportado por fuera del campo de batalla, la base de raiser phoenix y rias gremory se encuentran en el club de investigación de lo ocultismo y la base de issei hyodou se encuentra en el salón del consejo estudiantil, los peones pueden "promocionarse" cuando lleguen a la base enemiga… empiecen!"

 **Club de Investigación de lo Ocultismo - Base de Raiser y Rias**

Mientras tanto en el club, la pelirroja había extendido un mapa donde mostraba cada parte de la escuela y todos se habían reunido a su alrededor mientras el phoenix, ordeno a sus 4 peones que fueran por el patio, los otros 4 por el bosque, la alfil y la torre al campo de entrenamiento, las 2 caballeros junto con el caballero gremory por la entrada de la academia y la reina estará en el cielo que estará lista de atacar el chico con su magia explosiva mientras que ambos reyes se quedaran en la base.

Bien mis chicas, esa basura esta solo, no podrá vencernos a nosotros y cuando lo vean… acábenlo! - Dijo el phoenix con una sonrisa confiada.

Quiero que ese escoria este fuera, entendieron? - Dijo la gremory.

Si, raiser-sama, rias-sama! - Dijeron sus sirvientas y el rubio gremory que han recibido la orden de su amo.

Lo que no sabían ellos es que había un mini micrófono que esta escondido por debajo del escritorio por lo que el chico había escuchado todo desde un auricular, la razón fue que lo instalo en la madrugada, el dia que lucho con las exorcistas de la iglesia.

 **Sala del Consejo Estudiantil - Base de Issei**

Por otra parte, el chico se encontraba sentado por detrás del escritorio hasta que se levanto del puesto mientras colocaba el fusil Gepárd Gm6 Lynx en su espalda y en sus manos tomaba el fusil de asalto AUG HBAR con lanzagranadas M203.

Listo para esto, ddraig? - Dijo el pelinegro.

[Cuando quieras, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Bien, que comience el espectáculo - Dijo el pelinegro mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta para después salir del lugar.

 **En las Gradas**

Desde las gradas están el maou pelirrojo, la maid peliplatina, la morena, la ex-monja, la loli peliplatina, la peliazul, la sitri junto con sus sirvientes, la rubia phoenix y la castaña de machones rojos que fue curada por la rubia de ojos verdes, estaban observando la batalla donde el chico se enfrentara al phoenix y sus piezas sin ravel ni isabela y la gremory con su caballero.

Por cierto, ustedes saben porque mi hermana ataco a issei-kun? - Dijo el maou pelirrojo cuando se fijaba a las 2 chicas.

De hecho si, sirzechs-sama - Dijo la morena.

Podrían contarme lo que paso? - Dijo el maou pelirrojo.

Las chicas no dudaron 2 veces de contarlo todo a full detalle de lo que paso hace unos días atrás, la verdadera cara de la gremory y había torturado siniestramente al ex-castaño por sus manos al igual que el phoenix junto con sus sirvientes hasta que esta les obligo en no ayudar al chico porque si no lo hacia el caballero los atacara con su espada hasta dejarlo muerto, después de que el maou ha escuchado todo esta totalmente decepcionado y molesto de su hermana por hacer tal cosa al chico por solo perder mientras que la rubia phoenix y la castaña de machones rojos estaban atónitas al saber que su hermano/amo había intentado matar al joven.

 **Volviendo al Campo de Batalla**

Vemos a las gemelas peliverdes con motosierras, la chica de kon y la chica de pelo gris, ellas están buscando al chico en el patio, desde el aire esta la pelimorada que buscaba al chico por todo los lados.

Chicas, encontraron a ese perdedor? - Dijo la pelimorada desde el comunicador.

"Nada en el bosque" - Dijo la pelicastaña de traje de maid.

"Tampoco esta en el campo" - Dijo la pelinegra de traje chino.

Karlamine, buscaste por donde esta su base? - Dijo la pelimorada.

"Si, pero él no esta ahí" - Dijo la castaña de la armadura.

Parece que tiene miedo de nosotros - Dijo la pelimorada con una sonrisa arrogante hasta que…

BANG!

Una bala salió de la nada para darle a la chica de pelo gris por el cual salió disparada hacia atrás para luego cayera al suelo para después desapareciera en un resplandor azul, por otra parte, las demás chicas se alteraron de que su compañera fue atacado por sorpresa.

"Un peón de raiser phoenix se retira" - Dijo la maid peliplatina que ha dado anuncio.

Donde esta?! - Dijo la pelimorada que miraba por todo los lugares para encontrar al chico pero sin éxito alguno - Mira, lo ves?

No, no lo ve… - Dijo la chica de kon pero no termino su frase porque…

BANG!

Fue disparado por la espalda que traspaso en su cuerpo al igual que su kon que fue partido en 2 para luego se cayera al suelo para después desapareciera en un resplandor azul.

"Un peón de raiser phoenix se retira" - Dijo la maid peliplatina que ha dado otro anuncio.

Mira! - Dijeron las gemelas peliverdes al mismo tiempo.

Maldito, donde estas? - Dijo la pelimorada con una expresión molesta mientras que apretaba sus dientes por la rabia que tenia por el chico.

Por aquí, cara de puta - Dijo un voz masculina haciendo que la pelimorada se girara rápidamente para encontrarse con el pelinegro por el cual estaba escondido en el techo del edificio mientras que cargaba en sus manos el fusil Gepárd Gm6 Lynx el cual le salía un pequeño y fino humo que salía en el cañón.

Luego de que ella se molestara de ese insulto, se preparaba para atacar con sus hechizos explosivos cuando el chico dio unos pasos atrás mientras guarda el fusil en su espalda para luego empezara a correr hacia la pelimorada el cual lanzo el hechizo al chico que casi iba a saltar hacia ella haciendo que creara una explosión.

BOOM!

Te lo mereces - Dijo la pelimorada con una sonrisa confiada.

Pero lo que no espero para ella fue que…

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker] [Booster Gear Scale Mail]

Dentro del humo, salió una imponente armadura roja con joyas verdes a una increíble velocidad en dirección a la pelimorada, rápidamente se coloco por detrás y la sujeto con firmeza, activo sus propulsores para elevarla varios metros en el aire, dio varias vueltas en círculos, para luego soltarla, el chico desactivo su armadura para después juntar las manos y darle un fuerte golpe de martillo hacia la cabeza de la chica que se dirigió súbitamente contra el suelo, pero antes de estrellarse, en pleno aire el chico que empezaba a caerse utiliza el lanzagranadas M203 que esta con el fusil de asalto AUG HBAR para luego disparar la granada hacia la pelimorada, cuando hizo contacto…

BOOOMMM!

Recibió la explosión de forma critica, la pelimorada estrello violentamente al suelo, provocando un gran cráter con su caída.

Cuando el chico esta a punto de estrellarse al suelo, volvió activar su armadura roja para usarlo como forma de aterrizarse, por el cual fue doloroso para él.

[Eso fue loco de tu parte, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Si... fue peligroso y riesgoso, pero salí ileso - Dijo el pelinegro mientras se desactivaba su armadura para revelarse que tiene un poco de sangre en su frente y cuando se voltea vio a la pelimorada por el cual esta inconsciente, tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo por la explosión y unas quemaduras de segundo grado en su torso y en los muslos para después desapareciera en un resplandor azul.

"La reina de raiser phoenix se retira" - Dijo la maid peliplatina que ha dado anuncio.

 **En las Gradas**

Los presentes estaban impresionados de que el chico ha acabado con las 3 chicas del phoenix con las armas que tiene este y lo verdaderamente peligroso cuando disparo con su lanzagranadas M203 en plena caída hacia la pelimorada.

No espera que issei-kun hiciera eso - Dijo el maou pelirrojo.

Issei-kun, desde cuando usas esas armas? - Dijo la morena.

Sempai… cambiaste - Dijo la loli peliplatina con un tono monótono pero su expresión es de preocupación.

Issei-san… - Dijo la ex-monja con un tono de preocupación mientras se ajuntaba sus manos.

Ahora entiendo el porque dejo de ser la persona de antes… - Dijo la sitri.

 **Volviendo al Campo de Batalla**

Pagaras por lo que hiciste a yubelluna - Dijo la primera peliverde junto con su hermana cuando encendían sus motosierras.

Las gemelas se lanzaron mientras trataban de cortar al pelinegro por el cual esquivo los ataques, aprovechando el momento el chico saco su pistola para disparar unas balas de goma a la primera peliverde en las rodillas por el cual tuvo un dolor fuerte, luego le patea las manos para que se soltara la motosierra para después darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola haciendo que cayera inconscientemente en el suelo para después desapareciera en un resplandor azul.

"Un peón de raiser phoenix se retira" - Dijo la maid peliplatina que ha dado otro anuncio.

Nel, voy a matare por lastimar a mi hermana - Dijo la segunda peliverde cuando trataba de atacar al chico.

El joven lanzo una granada cegadora haciendo que la chica se quedara ciega, se acerco para arrebatar la motosierra para luego sujetarla de la mano para luego lanzarla hacia un árbol haciendo que se estrellara por la espalda, desde entonces el chico activo su booster gear para disparar un dragon shoot.

"Un peón de raiser phoenix se retira" - Dijo la maid peliplatina cuando volvía a dar el anuncio.

[Abajo, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo haciendo que el chico se agachara rápidamente antes de que una espada sacra-demoniaca iba a cortar en su cabeza, luego se levanta rápidamente para luego dar un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia para ver el caballero gremory y las 2 caballeras del phoenix que portaban sus espadas.

Esta vez, no fallaremos de aniquilarte - Dijo el rubio gremory con una sonrisa retorcida mientras que en las gradas, la peliazul no le agrado esa faceta de este.

Vamos a acabar bien en nuestro trabajo - Dijo la castaña de la armadura.

Te cortare, trozo por trozo con mi espada - Dijo la peliazul mientras empañaba su zmeihander.

Lo siento fracasados, pero… - Dijo el pelinegro con una expresión seria cuando tomaba las motosierras en el suelo que lo arrebato a la peliverde y la otra se la soltó por recibir la patada - no lo permitiré hacerlo! - Decía mientras se puso en defensa mientras presionaba firmemente el acelerador para que los dientes se movían a una velocidad increíble.

RUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM RUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Los 3 demonios se retrocedieron por el ruido del motor.

El chico se abalanzo hacia la castaña de la armadura por el cual choco su espada con las motosierras de este haciendo fuerza para empujarse el uno al otro por el cual salían muchas chipás, pero antes de que la peliazul lo golpee con una patada en las costillas y el rubio gremory con un corte descendente, el pelinegro le empuja fuertemente a la castaña de la armadura para luego agacharse para dar una barrida de 180º grados con su pie derecho a ambos caballeros haciendo perder el equilibrio para luego cayeran al suelo, él se levanta para atacar a los caballeros con ambas motosierras pero ellos se rodaron a un lado antes de que las motosierras se clavaran en el suelo, el chico los deja las motosierras para esquivar los ataques de la castaña de la armadura, luego esquivo por el lado derecho para dar un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de la chica haciendo que este aturdida por el golpe, aprovechando el momento le quita la armadura del pecho de forma brusca para luego sujetar en su hombro izquierdo mientras que sacaba su cuchillo olympia de su funda y darle 10 cortes en el pecho de la castaña haciendo que gritara de dolor por sentir el filoso chuchillo del chico, por instinto guardo el cuchillo en la funda mientras le sujeta a la castaña en los hombros para luego girarse con ella para que una espada lo atravesara en el pecho de la chica por el cual el pelinegro lo uso como escudo, la peliazul estaba en shock por haber atacado a su compañera, tanto que no pudo hacer nada cuando el chico saco la ultima bomba-t, le quita el seguro mientras le da una patada a la castaña el cual seguía atravesada por la espada de la peliazul haciendo sentir empujados por atrás para luego el joven lanzara la bomba a ellas y…

BOOM!

Explotara haciendo que volaran por los aires mientras se desaparecieran en un resplandor azul.

"2 caballeros de raiser phoenix se retiran" - Dijo la maid peliplatina que ha dado el anuncio.

El pelinegro se gira para…

CLANK!

Bloquear la espada sacro-demoniaca del rubio gremory con su antebrazo derecho, el caballero estaba sorprendido ante esta acción, él creyó que su nueva espada podría rebanar a cualquiera pero el chico lo detuvo como si nada, en cambio el joven lo miraba con un rostro serio… más serio que una cierta reina más fuerte del mundo.

Que esperabas, niño bonito? - Dijo el pelinegro con un tono frio mientras apartaba la espada sacro-demoniaca a un lado para luego dar un puñetazo en el rostro del rubio gremory que no reacciono a tiempo fue volando a unos metros cerca de un árbol - Cuando ustedes me torturaban en ese dia, vi que tu amenazabas a mis amigas con tu espada… eres un desgraciado sin valor, kiba! y pensaba que te llamarías príncipe cuando proteges a la damisela en peligro, pero yo lo veo en el sentido contrario - Decía cuando lo miraba con decepción.

El rubio gremory se había recuperado del golpe mientras empañaba fuertemente su espada sacro-demoniaca con una expresión de ira en su rostro.

A ver si logras salir de esto, hyodou… SWOTH BIRTH! - Dijo el rubio gremory de un grito cuando invocaba un gran numero de espadas que se dirigían al chico por el cual tenia expresión aburrida.

Ddraig, ya sabes que hacer - Dijo el pelinegro cuando tomaba rápidamente el fusil de asalto AUG HBAR con lanzagranadas M203 mineras invocaba la booster gear para empezar a canalizar su energía.

[Entendido, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

[Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

El sonido del dragón, transmitió su poder al fusil de asalto AUG HBAR con lanzagranadas M203.

Desde entonces, el chico apretó el gatillo para empezar a disparar con mucha rapidez contra las espadas que amenazaban con ensartarlo…

RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA

Luego de unos segundos el chico ha eliminó la totalidad de espadas que venían hacia él, dejando una vez más al rubio gremory con una expresión de sorpresa al igual que las personas que están en las gradas.

Eres un inútil… ese truco no funcionará, para que tenga mayor efecto a tu ataque necesitaras de mi booster gear, pero como yo soy un demonio, no te daré ningún aumento de poder - Dijo el pelinegro con un tono serio mientras guarda su arma en la espalda al igual que desapareciera sus booster gear.

El chico se abalancea hacia el rubio con una velocidad sobrehumana, cuando llego lo agarro por el cuello para estrellarlo en el árbol mientras le agarraba por la muñeca derecha por donde esta la espada sacro-demoniaca para luego apretarla con fuerza haciendo que lo soltara de una vez, desde entonces lo suelta del cuello para empezar a golpearlo con los puños en las costillas, pecho y rostro.

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

CRACK!

POW!

POW!

POW!

POW!

Luego, el chico se aleja mientras se gira a si mismo para después dar una patada en el pecho del rubio haciendo que volviera a estrellarse en el árbol mientras se derrumbaba lentamente para luego quedarse sentado pero gravemente herido y magullado mientras se apoyaba en el árbol, el chico tomo la espada sacro-demoniaca del rubio en el suelo para luego apuntarlo en el rostro del caballero por el cual empezaba a temblarse de miedo.

Escúchame niño bonito, dígale a la gremory que le llegara su turno, oíste? - Dijo el pelinegro con un tono serio y una mirada gélida mientras el rubio gremory asentía de forma frenética para luego retirar la espada del rostro del rubio por el cual se sintió aliviado mientras que el chico se gira para marcharse pero se detuvo de un solo paso para luego volver a ver al rubio gremory - Sabes que… yo lo hare - Decía mientras se juntaba las manos para luego clavar peligrosamente la espada cerca de la entrepierna del rubio por el cual se sobresalto de sobre manera mientras el chico empezó a correr hacia el viejo edifico.

Luego de que el chico se fue el rubio gremory se desmayo por el miedo para luego despareciera en un resplandor azul.

"Un caballero de rias gremory se retira" - Dijo la maid peliplatina que ha dado el anuncio.

 **Con Issei**

[Tenemos compañía, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo a su portador.

Enterado - Dijo el pelinegro mientras corría vio a su derecha a las gatas gemelas, la chica de traje china, las chicas de traje de sirvienta y la chica de traje de geisha que se encontraban en el lugar en donde antes había un gimnasio por el cual cadre lo destruyo con una lanza de luz.

Ahí esta! - Dijo la chica de traje de geisha a sus compañeras.

Y se dirige a la base de raiser-sama y rias-sama - Dijo la chica de traje de china.

Vamos tras el! - Dijo una chica castaña de traje de sirvienta.

Desde entonces, las piezas del phoenix comenzaron a perseguir al chico por el cual sacaba 2 shurikens de un diseño de prototipo explosivo mientras materializara su booster gear para aumentar 3 boost para luego dar transfer.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Ocultismo - Base de Raiser y Rias**

Bueno, tendremos que acabar con esto - Dijo el phoenix mientras dejaba de acariciar y besar a la pelirroja por el cual se levanta por donde estaba en el regazo de este que también se levantaba en la silla del escritorio.

Si, creo que tus sirvientas no han logrado en eliminar a ese escoria, ni siquiera yuuto - Dijo la gremory con un tono molesto y desprecio al ex-peón mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

De pronto, un círculo de comunicación apareció en la oreja del rubio.

"Raiser-sama" - Dijo la chica de traje de china desde el comunicador.

Que pasa, xuelan? - Dijo el phoenix a su torre.

"Ese chico se dirige a hacia nuestra base" - Dijo la chica de traje de china cuando cortaba la comunicación.

Parece que ese mocoso viene por nosotros - Dijo el phoenix mientras caminaba por la ventana junto con la pelirroja para ver al chico que corría hacia el viejo edificio mientras es perseguido por las sirvientas de este - Parece que llego su hora - Decía mientras creaba una bola de fuego en su mano derecha.

Voy a borrarlo del mapa - Dijo la gremory mientras se concentraba el poder de la destrucción en su mano derecha - Debí desaparecerlo cuando lo vi en el patio - Decía con un tono de arrogancia extrema mientras estaba lista para lanzar su poder demoniaco al chico.

Cuando estaba a punto de atacar…

 **Con Issei**

[Compañero, el pollo asado y la pelirroja lanzaran sus poderes hacia a ti] - Dijo el dragón rojo que alertaba el peligro a su portador.

Lo se… veamos si esto funciona - Dijo el pelinegro cuando presionaban los botones del prototipo haciendo que salieran cuchillas como shurikens mientras comenzaba el conteo regresivo, siguió corriendo para luego dar un salto para lanzar los shurikens hacia la ventana por donde están el phoenix y la gremory que estaban punto de lanzar sus poderes demoniacos.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Ocultismo - Base de Raiser y Rias**

Cuando ambos reyes estaban a punto de atacar… el joven lanzo los shurikens hacia ellos por el cual les cortaron en sus mejillas del otro para luego quedarse clavados en la pared por donde estaban los libros, la pelirroja se toco en su mejilla con su mano izquierda para ver que tenia un poco de sangre haciendo que se molestara bastante por lo que el chico hizo.

Esa escoria, se atrevió a hacerlo - Dijo la gremory con un tono de desprecio total.

Ese maldito, esta muerto - Dijo el phoenix con el mismo tono que la pelirroja mientras se regeneraba la mejilla.

Tan distraídos con sus enojos hacia el chico, cuando los shurikens empezaba a sonar sonidos de detonación.

BIP

BIP

BIP

BIP

BIP

BIP

 **Con Issei**

Luego de que el chico ya los había lanzados los shurikens empezó a alejarse del viejo edificio mientras desapareciera su booster gear.

No huyas cobarde, nya! - Dijo la chica gata de la tranza.

Pelea con nosotras, nya! - Dijo la chica gata de cola de caballo.

No estoy huyendo, bobas… - Dijo el pelinegro mientras se paraba de correr después de tomar una distancia segura, se voltea para ver a las sirvientas restantes del phoenix que lo miraron con duda por el cual estaban un poco cerca del viejo edificio - Más bien, voy a disfrutar por lo que va a pasar en este instante - Decía con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Ocultismo - Base de Raiser y Rias**

BIP

BIP

BIP

BIP

Que es ese sonido? - Dijo el phoenix.

Es como si… - Dijo la gremory.

Ambos reyes se giran por donde esta ese sonido para ver los shurikens que sonaba de forma rápida y se dieron cuenta de que el chico lanzo unos explosivos.

BIP

Mierda - Dijeron el phoenix y la gremory al mismo tiempo.

BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cuando ambos reyes trataron de usar sus poderes para tele-transportar…

BIP-BIP

 **Afuera…**

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM (Añade efectos de rugidos de león y pantera)

Exploto de forma devastadora en toda la base de los demonios en pedazos por el cual salieron trozos de madera que salían por los aires mientras por donde están las sirvientas del phoenix fueron arrastras por la gran llamarada de fuego en sus cuerpos hasta que el sistema del juego las sacaron peligro antes de que el daño sea letalmente mortal.

"4 peones, 1 torre y 1 alfil de raiser phoenix se retiran"- Dijo la maid peliplatina que ha dado el anuncio.

 **En las Gradas**

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta que casi le caen sus mandíbulas en el suelo por la impresión de que el chico había estallado el viejo edificio por unos simples 2 shurikens.

Q-que explosión! - Dijo la peliazul que todavía estaba sorprendida.

Es como si hubiera estallado un edificio de 20 pisos - Dijo el rubio sitri que tiene la misma expresión que la exorcista.

Si él puede transferir el poder de dragón a cualquier arma… no quiero saber que tan peligroso cuando lo use - Dijo la sitri mientras que los demás se estremecieron cuando imaginaron que tan peligroso cuando tenga unas armas de alta potencia en sus manos.

 **Volviendo al Campo de Batalla**

Luego de la explosión, el chico se levanta del suelo para limpiarse un poco del polvo que estaba un su ropa.

Oigan, salgan de una vez… puedo sentirlos de cerca - Dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba por donde antes estaba la base de los demonios, cuando ceso el polvo se revelan el phoenix y la gremory que salieron ilesos de la explosión pero sus ropas están rasgadas y un poco trituradas - Vaya, ustedes 2 se ven terribles - Decía con un tono de burla haciendo que ambos reyes endurecieron la mirada.

Maldito - Dijo el phoenix cuando lanzaba una enorme esfera de fuego pero el chico volvió a desviarla.

Quédate quieto, escoria - Dijo la gremory mientras le lanza el poder de la destrucción directo al pelinegro.

Por su parte el chico, tuvo que correr y derraparse en el suelo para esquivar el poder demoniaco de la pelirroja que pasaba por encima de su rostro luego de eso dio un impulso a sus piernas para levantarse del suelo mientras saca una granada cegadora, le quita el seguro para lanzarlo por donde esta la pelirroja mientras el chico se gira de espalda, causando un flash de luz por el cual la pelirroja tuvo que cubrir sus ojos, el chico se aprovecho de eso tuvo que acercarse por donde esta ella para luego…

POW!

Dar un golpe con un gancho en el estómago haciendo que se doble mientras escupía un poco de saliva para después un leve golpe en el lado derecho del cuello con la mano de cuchillo para luego se cayera en el suelo, dejándola inconsciente para luego despareciera en un resplandor azul.

"Rias gremory se retira" - Dijo la maid peliplatina que ha dado el anuncio.

Esto fue por lo que me hiciste - Dijo el pelinegro cuando miraba por donde antes estaba la gremory hasta que por instinto se gira para bloquear una bola de fuego con sus brazos en forma de X haciendo que el fuego se redujera hasta la nada pero sus antebrazos le salían humo gracias a armadura CRYE hitcoat.

Tienes suerte de que hayas derrotado a todos, pero no podrás vencerme a mí, yo soy un phoenix, soy un inmortal - Dijo el phoenix con un tono arrogante.

No eres inmortal, maldito - Dijo el pelinegro que le interrumpió al phoenix - La misma mierda que has dicho en la fiesta de compromiso, te crees superior y todo pero no lo eres, tu y los demás integrantes de la familia phoenix solo utilizan su poder demoniaco para poder regenerarse a una increíble velocidad… no importa lo fuerte que seas, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte… el phoenix no es el ser definitivo.

Ese comentario hizo que el phoenix se enfureciera de que el chico le estaba burlando de su poder y de su orgullo.

Maldita basura, no te permitiré que sigas insultando el orgullo de la familia phoenix - Dijo el phoenix que ha perdido la paciencia - Te quemare hasta no dejar ni cenizas de ti.

El phoenix lanzo 2 bolas de fuego hacia el chico por el cual logro esquivarlas de manera rápida mientras sacaba sus pistolas para comenzar a disparar hacia el rubio que tuvo que esquivarlas pero una bala le dio por el hombro pero desde entonces sintió un dolor inquietante.

Ahg maldito - Dijo el phoenix cuando de daba un golpe al chico que fue empujado hacia atrás pero tuvo que usar sus pies para frenarse mientras guardaba sus pistolas en la funda.

Desde entonces ellos intercambiaron los golpes, el phoenix se dejaba golpear por la mayoría y el chico lo contrarrestaba de forma ágil, se destruían el uno al otro tanto como podían hasta que noto de que el phoenix se confiaba mucho de inmortalidad, el chico le lanzo su cuchillo olympia al phoenix por el cual le clavo en el antebrazo derecho, mientras que el rubio se quitaba el cuchillo que no se dio cuanta de que el chico le arrojo la ultima granada cegadora haciendo que se quedara aturdido para después…

Regenérate esto - Dijo el pelinegro cuando utilizaba el fusil Gepárd Gm6 Lynx mientras apuntaba al phoenix a la par que invocaba la booster gear - Ddraig!

[Enterado] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

Luego de transmitirlo a su arma para luego jalar el gatillo…

BANG!

Una bala se estaba tornando de color rojo hacia el phoenix y cuando hizo contacto….

BOOM!

Hizo una gran explosión ocurrió el lugar haciendo levantar mucho polvo y viento, luego de unos pocos minutos después se disipo, el chico vio al phoenix que estaba en el gran cráter ya ese ataque fue muy critico, cuando trataba de sanarse con sus llamas de la inmortalidad pero se quedo sin poder mágico, mientras por otra parte el chico recogió su cuchillo olympia en el suelo para luego seguir camino por donde esta el rubio con su arma en sus manos y cuando llego vio como el phoenix trataba de salvarse saco su pistola para disparar muchas veces en las piernas.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

AAAAAHHHHHGGGGG! - Grito el phoenix cuando sentía un dolor inquebrantable en sus piernas.

Duele, cierto? - Dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al phoenix sin más para después detenerse poner su pie derecho en el pecho - Lo que te he disparado son balas normales pero… están vertidas con agua bendita, he agregado unos pequeños detalles para que sean más efectivas… y por lo que veo si te han afectado mucho, ahora… - Decía con una mirada sombría sin sentimiento mientras le apuntaba su rifle en el rostro del phoenix - Es hora de que pagues por tus pecados.

NO, POR FAVOR NO ME MATES, PIEDAD, PIEDAD - Grito el phoenix mientras le suplicaba al chico.

Se acabó, raiser - Dijo el pelinegro mientras se preparaba para disparar.

NOOOOOOOOOOO - Grito el phoenix con una expresión de miedo mientras sus ojos con fuerza.

Todos piensan que eran el final del tercer hijo de la casa phoenix.

El chico apretó el gatillo y…

CLIC!

Nada paso.

El phoenix abría los ojos de forma temerosa para ver que el cañón del rifle del chico por el cual se mantenía en su lugar, la razón de esto es porque le ha puesto el seguro del arma.

P-porque? - Dijo el phoenix con un tono débil.

… He contenido toda mi profunda rabia que lo he guardado para este momento, si te arrebato tu patética e insignificante vida, tu hermana y tu familia estarán tristes y enojados si te acabo con tu miserable vida… te dejare vivir, pero te voy a dar una advertencia, escucha mis palabras y que no se te olvide ni en lo más mínimo… - Dijo el pelinegro mientras retiraba el rifle para después darle una mirada muy fría mientras que el phoenix estaba temblando como gelatina cuando veía los ojos del chico se volvían de color esmeralda al igual que la silueta de un dragón carmesí que lo miraba como un insecto - **Si te atreves a tocar a las personas más importantes para mi… te buscare, te voy a arrancar la medula espinal y te lo clavare en tu corazón.**

Esas simples y crueles palabras hizo que tercer hijo de la casa phoenix tuviera un gran escalofrió en su columna vertebral y un terror puro que lleno por completo tanto físico como su mente se desmayo por esas emociones.

"Raiser phoenix ya no puede continuar, el ganador es issei hyodou" -Dijo la maid peliplatina que ha dado anuncio final.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

Espero que le hayan gustado el capítulo, la razón des esto es porque estaba en mis vacaciones, libre de estudios para yo tener un descanso para pasar con la familia, por otra parte, el vestuario que uso issei apareció en el comic The Punisher de 2014, iré añadir unas cosas del universo Marvel a esta historia pero no será un crossover completo, los detalles serán para después, otra cosa, estoy emocionado de que van a salir a 4ta temporada de HS DxD: High School HerO para el 2018 y la serie Marvel The Punisher que saldrá el 17 de noviembre de este año.

Harem de Issei:

Akeno Himejima

Asia Argento

Koneko Toujou

Ravel Phoenix

Isabela

Rossweisse

Irina Shidou

Xenovia Quarta

Sona Sitri

Tsubaki Shinra

Yura Tsubasa

Serafall Sitri

Kuroka Toujou

Gabriel

Ophis

Invitados Especiales:

Akame (Akame Ga Kill)

Kurome (Akame Ga Kill)

Yoruba Kirihime (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut)

Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)

(En proceso…)

Proxima Actualización: Sekiryuutei Red of Destiny - Noviembre.

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reviews y criticas de esta historia, si le gusto o no.

En el Próximo Capitulo: Masacre en New York.

Se despide neo-159, nos vemos luego….

.


End file.
